Fate Stay Agito: Limitless Possibility
by JAGA03
Summary: The man, once known by a few, then known by many vanished at the end of a conflict that was not his to fight, but he fought all the same. His spirit ascended as a Newtype beyond all space and time, his failures forgiven his, unchained from his regrets his soul was no longer bound by gravity. Past the end of all things a cry sounds to him begging for him to save it, he will fight.
1. Prologue

**Okay, how do you do, this is my first Fate/Stay Night crossover so please don't hate on me for it.**

 **This story follows off an alternate and unwritten ending for my other crossover Gundam Agito Seed. If you want to learn more about the OC read that story. It is not complete, but I do not intend the ending where he ends up here to be the ending I am actually going to write.**

 **Why am I writing this story, I got a request form a fan, who actually found out who I was and met me in real life and requested that I do this, talk about scary. So here it is, I am not sure if I will continue this story later or not, but I do believe that I may or may not. Please don't hate on me if get a few things wrong.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of it, I really like reviews. Please no flaming**

* * *

Prologue

" _That boy's life... is what remains now of Ace's will! We will protect him without fail, in place of Ace_!" Marco on protecting Luffy from Akainu (One Piece)

 _All was dark, it was not the darkness of night, no it was the empty void, a void with no stars to shine within it._

 _Is this what awaits us all, no I refuse to accept that._

 _There has to be more to the future than just this, if there is not, I will do all in my power to make it so._

 _The path that I walked in life lead me through two worlds, one I called home, one at first I did not believe to be real._

 _But they were real, the people in there, the struggles they fought against, the evils and goods that they did, all of it was real._

 _Who was I to deny them the realness of who they were, that is right, I do not force any thing on others, I just let them do what, they truly wish to do._

 _If that threatens live of others, if they wish to take lives in order to have fun or if they gain a sick sense of joy from it, I will stop them._

 _I am not ready to kill people, people are still my equal after all, for I am just as weak and as human as they are, no matter how much I am told otherwise._

 _I am just a man, but a man or a woman for that matter can do things that go beyond all others, that is if they have a team that can support them._

 _I am not Japanese by blood, but I lived there for a time, while I was there I played many games that were in Japan._

 _Three words from a game that struck me were "Daiichin, Daiman, Daikichi." They were from the slogan on the banner of Mitsunari Ishida of the Western Army._

" _If one can come together for the good of all and all come together for the good of one, peace will be known throughout the land."_

 _Or at least that is what I recall that he meant by it in game at any rate. Not that games like that matter now, not that many things matter now, at the end of my journey._

 _Why does it not matter, at the end of the journey, it was myself that was needed to be laid down on the alter of near perfect victory._

 _I had done all in my power and all in the power of my suit to save those who I could, but I let many die and at times, I let them die due to the fact that I did not know any better._

 _I know that it is impossible to save all those who need to be saved, I am only a man and not God after all._

 _I also know that it is impossible to please all those who are around you, but to piss them off is easy as hell._

 _I try not to do the latter, but at times due to who I am, I just do it._

 _It in a way is part of who I am and why I am the way I am._

 _I need to remind myself who I am every now and again, in this vast void, I am alone._

 _Funny I do not feel alone, is this truly what a dead Newtype, no an 'ascended' Newtype feels like._

 _If the shows was any pointer at least I should be able to look at the earth and gaze into it._

 _But no there is just this dark balck void that I share with none._

 _Well not truly none, for I am never alone, the people of that world taught me that at least before I, ascended_?

 _It does not matter now in any case, she released me from the chains I donned myself, I feel lighter as if a burden on my soul that was dragging me down has been taken away._

 _My soul is no longer tied down by gravity, no it is more like my soul is no longer tied down by regret and self loathing._

 _She told me that I was forgiven, that I can move on with my life and know that she will always love me and be within my heart and within my Newtype Soul._

 _I sit here now and think of my last memory before I was her, oh it was glorious, or at least if it was not me who had to act out the part of the glorious self sacrifice to save the world._

 _The_ _ **MS Agito Zero**_ _at full power, it must have damaged the GN-Drives._

 _The Trans-Am as well as NTD were now on at full capacity._

 _The GENESIS had been fired at earth one last time, it was this shot that had killed Rau Le Creuset the mastermind behind it all._

 _I did not take on the role of the hero because I wanted to, I did so because I knew that my suit was the only thing that stood a chance of shielding earth._

 _Or at least, 'their' earth._

 _At full power and feeling the 'power' of being a Newtype I raced forth faster than the beam in a blaze of vermilion and crimson light._

 _I had ejected the twin buster rifles from the wings of my suit and just like the_ _ **MS Wing Zero**_ _of Gundam Wing._

 _I had no time to take a full charged shot and did it only at 15% instead as I did this I yell out "Crystal guide the Dominion!"_

 _It is almost sick that I too begin to believe those words, but I made the hole now I am in it, might as well decorate it so I can at least enjoy it while it lasts._

 _Kira contacts me he says "You'll never make it, pull out, Anthony stop it_!"

 _I can hear the voices of Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Aisha, Waltfeld, Murrue and all of the others call out to me and plead with me._

 _The answer I give them even as the beam from GENESIS is gaining on my position._

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return, to become the dew that quenches the land, to spare the sands, the seas the sky, I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

 _I say this with tears now running down my eyes, to think that I would have cried while resulting LOVELESS, this world his humorous indeed._

 _Lacus is the only one who keeps her line open to me, all the others accept what I have said. "Anthony, is this, is this what you truly wish for_?" _In truth it is not but what choice do I have._

" _Lacus, I believe in people, the ones who live normal lives and those who do not, I believe in the future of humanity and the possibility that we humans possess, just look to the stars to remember me, all of you."_

 _It was then that I felt the will of the entire world or at least a good part of it, all of them, praying for a future with Earth in it._

 _If I recall, the power that flows through ones body as a Newtype can be used by the right suit,_ _ **Zeta**_ _as well as its successor_ _ **Double Zeta**_ _had that concept as well as_ _ **Nu Gundam**_ _._

 _Now I could feel the power, of those around me, the light that was once vermilion turned green and now formed a blanket over Earth, the blast form GENESIS was no match for it and it dissipated._

 _But it was not over, that green light now spiralled off far away from Earth and I with it._

 _At the time, I was still inside_ _ **Agito Zero**_ _, but I had no idea what was going on nor what was happening to me._

 _But I did know that my eyes were getting very, very weak and so was I._

 _She came to me, she spoke to me and lifted the chain that I had placed on my soul, the chain that was binding me down._

 _With a smile she left me and I felt as peace for once in many years._

 _After about thirty seconds I shut my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep._

 _When I came to I was here, in this void, I had no feeling in my body, nor did I see my body, all I saw was the void, this nothing._

 _I do not know how long I have been in here for, nor do I care, I am calm and at peace here._

 _That is until a light pierced the darkness and drew me to it, it felt as if someone or something was calling out to me with the last of its free will, before it was killed our corrupted, I feel the desire welling up inside, the desire to know more._

* * *

Emiya residence

Shirou Emiya was scrambling for his life, for what seems to be the second time this night.

Or rather he had run for his life and the blue haired man with the red spear had caught up to him.

Face down on the floor, the orange haired boy knew that he would die.

The remnants of the paper he had used to shield himself from a fatal blow still were in the air as the blue haired man said "Checkmate."

His spear was pointed directly over where Shirou lay, the man's clothing was blue just like his hair and his eyes red, he had two steel looking shoulder pads on both shoulders and silver lines running all the way.

"That last move was pretty surprising, boy."

He then lowered his spear and said as if he was just a little disappointed "I don't get it though, you think fast on your feet, but you're hopeless at magecraft, you seem to have a knack for it, maybe you were meant to be the seventh?"

He now raised an eyebrow at this, he too was unsure of what he had just said, just think of what Shirou must have been thinking at the time then.

The blue haired man got into a stance as if he was preparing for the kill.

"Well even if you _were_ , this is the end for you." When the blue haired man said this there was almost pity in his eyes.

Shirou on the other hand managed to sit up and turn around "Screw this!"

His voice was not loud due to the fact that he was in pain and unable to make it so.

He touched the blood stain on his jacket then he said "My life was spared?"

Unknown to the both of them, the circle in the room, no the summoning circle as it is known had began to glow after Shirou said this, as if it was reacting to the words he had just said in the face of death.

"My life was saved, so I'm not going to die that easily!"

As he held his chest Shirou said "I have to live and fulfil my obligations and I can't do that if I'm dead."

Then as he clenched his fist he said "I'm not going to be killed in a place like this!"

As he did three separate symbols formed on his hand and the spear of the blue haired man now came right for him.

And Shirou continued what he was saying before "For no good reason by a guy like you, who kills people like its nothing!"

The last part Shirou did yell and brilliant blue light shone forth from the his left side as the man who held the spear turned to face that way as well.

"The Seventh Servant?!"

His voice was alarmed and as he said this he raised his spear in order to counter the blow that came for him.

A woman wearing a skirt with plate armour on it, she seemed to wear an over sized gauntlet for her right hand and had blonde hair.

Her the colour of her skirt as well as the rest of the dress was blue.

She then said "I ask you."

With the mist still around in the room, Shirou could only look on in awe at her.

Now turning her back to her foe she asked "Are you my Master?"

Shirou saw her green eyes as well as the blue ribbon that on the back of her head.

The moon light that shone down on her only added to her beauty as well as the awe that she inspired.

Shirou was only able to blink then repeat back that last word to her " _Master_?"

Seeing that he did not give an answer she in turn said "Your Saber Servant has come in response to your summons."

Shirou just looked at her in awe for only a moment longer, before he grabbed his hand that was in pain, Saber turned to face the enemy.

"My sword will henceforth be at your side, your face is henceforth my fate, the pact is now sealed."

Shirou saw some part of blue light then gold light go to where her hands were.

He then heard the cling of metal on metal.

With some sort of magic, she had cloaked her blade and then dashed out of the building.

Shirou tried to rush after her but he had no way to keep up, he only wished to ask "What do you mean ' _pact_ '?"

Outside Saber and the man in blue clashed, a clash of blue came forth each time the red spear and that invisible sword clashed.

From the engagement Saber had launched 2 strikes against that man, who had parried with his own.

She pulled back from him with her weapon in both hands, it was clearly out to the side, smoke seemed to come out the red spear, the man in blue who held it got excited at this.

Then the two of them clashed more times than the human eye could see, but it became apparent that Saber was able to drive the man with the red lance back.

A strike had pushed him back and he span around to throw of the effects of the blow.

Getting back on the ground her ran in a small Z shape as he launched an assault at Saber. She in turn was able to counter his blow and throw it up into the air.

Her sword now lifted high, the ground beneath her and the man was broken.

He was clearly concerned by this as she pushed her attack, she launched blow after blow after blow, she had been able to force him to spin his spear in order to counter her attacks as well as push him back repeatedly.

As they clashed again, the man was clearly struggling and attacked the ground beneath him in order to launch himself into the air and get some distance between them.

He was clearly ticked off as well as distraught "Coward!

What is the meaning of this, concealing your weapon?"

Holding his spear in his left hand, he began to avoid her attacks now rather than meet them head on.

In a voice void of emotion unlike that of the man with the spear Saber asked "What is the matter Lancer, if you simply stand there, you will give spear men a bad name, if you will not come to me, I shall go to you!"

In reply to her the man who she had called Lancer said "Before you do, let me ask you one thing, your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?"

The reply he got was "Perhaps, perhaps not, it may be a battle axe or perhaps it is a polearm."

She brought it up and changed her grip on it and the clang of metal sounded "Or it might even be a bow, Lancer."

She was either trying to taunt him or was trying to tell him that she had no intent of telling him what her _Noble Phantasm_ was.

Spinning his spear and now gripping it with two arms he said "Very funny swords woman."

Shirou who had seen such a stance before grew worried and said "That stance?"

Now the one called Lancer said "One more question, since this is our first meeting, would you be interested in calling it a draw?"

The one known as Saber did not know the stance that he was in and replied to him "I think not, you will fall here, Lancer!"

She did not raise her voice, but there was power behind it as if her words conveyed the message her emotions did not.

Looking either a little relieved or disappointed the one known as Lancer said "Is that so, damn my objective was simply to observe."

Now he took in a deep breath and his whole demeanour change, his eyes wide open he said "I'll have your heart!"

A red aura came forth at the tip of his spear and he was just about to make a charge when a calm yet stern voice rang out saying " _Trans-Am_!"

The direction that the voice came in was in front of Shirou and all eyes fell there to see that there was no one in that vicinity.

A flash of what seemed to be red light, but to the trained eye, it was _vermilion_ dashed forth in humanoid shape and landed what could be seen as a kick on the back of the one named Lancers head.

He was airborne but only for a spilt second before he spun and drove his spear into the ground and looked upon the face of his foe.

It was calm, too calm in fact to be in the heat of battle, unless this one was a seasoned veteran or a seasoned killer.

The calm voice then said "It would appear that my attack connected, but as I can see it did not work, well the full force of it did no harm you, for now."

Suddenly the one named Lancer winced as he felt pain flow through his body. The stance and whatever he was going to do before was broken and he would have to start again.

He looked at this figure and saw that it wore some strange type of uniform not only that, but it seemed to be unarmed as well as had a well aged look in it's eyes.

This was not shown by the body, no the body was of a young man, with red hair and eyes that seemed to reflect all that was around him.

It made it hard to tell what eye colour he had.

"Just who are you, your attack was not all that great, but to land a hit on me, you are not human."

The young man calmly stated back to him "You will find that I am _just human_ or rather I am not special in the way that you think I may be."

Lancer gripped his spear and was ready to get into his stance once more when the voice said "You said before that you were only here to observe, I that is still true, leave if you wish to do so."

It was with these words did Lancer seem to relax and his voice went back to what it was before.

He gave a smile as he said "I see, you offer me this, because you don't wish to fight me just yet, I can comply, but will she, just let me go?"

He now used his spear to point at Saber who was now watching the two men.

With the tranquility of just about all that was peaceful in the world the man said "I saw how you fought, I am sure even if she did give chase you would be able to stay ahead of her."

Lancer in turn gave a laugh and said "I see, so I have to leave, my Lord is a coward you see, you came in and stacked the odds against me, so I have been ordered to go _home_."

He turned and walked away but as he did this he said "I will be more than happy to let you follow me, but if you do?"

His voice trailed off as he looked back at them "But if you do, be ready to die!"

It was the same voice as he used when he had said to Saber he would _have her heart_.

He then dashed off on the roof tops as if he was some ninja and went away, this left Saber and Shirou.

As it had to be Saber brought up her weapon to face the man who had just helped her out.

"State who you are, I don't believe I know of your class?"

In return the man turned to her and said "It is only polite to introduce oneself first, it is true etiquette."

Before Shirou could get a word in, Saber said "It is forbidden to give your name to the enemy in battle."

She was just about to make ready to attack him when he gave a sigh.

"I just aided you in your time of need, yet you turn on me in an instant, I can feel the you value chivalry, is this what you think is _chivalry_?"

She clearly hesitated and then looked to her side at Shirou who gestured with his arms and said "Um, you can put that down, whatever that is, I am sure if he was, um the enemy, he would not have helped us out when he did."

The man looked at him and said "I thank you for your trust in me, I do have a few question about what is going on, but I realise that you are just as confused as I am."

He was talking to Shirou, in turn Shirou said "Well yeah, I think things went all down hill a few hours back, um what is your name?"

The man with red hair looked at him and raised an eyebrow his eye right now reflected the pale light of the moon and the surrounding area.

"It is only polite if you wish to learn the name of a stranger to introduce yourself first, am I wrong?"

Shirou recalled how he had told Saber or at least that is what she had called her self that a few minutes ago.

"Oh sorry, sorry, I am Shirou, Shirou Emiya, this is Saber, I think, nice to meet you."

The man now gave a smile and closed his eyes "It is indeed good to see you, I have a few names that I go by, but for now you may call me Sedecim."

Sedecim at this point span on his heel and said "You have more guests." Saber at this spun as she felt the approach of another servant.

She was just about to go off to face them and tell Shirou that she was going to do just that but the man called Sedecim called out to her.

"Saber, or so you are called, they have no hostile intent, do what you wish, but do not waste your strength in a battle you need not fight."

She was unsure of how he knew that, but what she wanted to know more was how he was able to tell the intent of those around him.

"How, how do you know that, why do you not want me to face them."

In this case the Sedecim just shook his head and calmly said "If you rush off now, who is going to be here to protect the one _you call Master_ , I am not so confident that I can take on that one you called Lancer alone."

In a way he was saying _don't over extend yourself, if you do you will be cut off and taken down_.

She got this and then said "Fine, I will wait, but if you are wrong, what will you do?"

The man closed his eyes and said "I would stop to tell you but they are here now, one of them feels a little _off_?"

He now took a step forward and then said "Relax, if what she feels is true, one of them is worried for your safety, Shirou" Shirou in return could only blink and ask "Wait, what?"

He was not alone in that, Saber too had.

Sedecim now said "What is this, this anger, this hate, I can feel it, I can feel it's thirst and it wishes to drink, though what I do not know, it does not come for a single area but this entire city, this twisted feeling?"

His voice was still calm when he said this, but he was rather unnerved by it all, but it was not the time, they had guests.

* * *

 _Sedecim's POV_

" _This world, there is so much about it that it is twisted, it does not feel real, it does not feel right_."

These are what now eat away at me, the fact that I can feel this twisted hatred, this desire to ruin and destroy all that walks this earth, it is truly frightening.

Sitting in front of me is a girl by the name of Rin Tohsaka, I have been able to determine that I am in Japan, well at least a Japan of another world.

Before this when she had asked Shirou about what happened he had told her the _truth_.

Though she hid it, she was surprised as well as happy that he did not try and act cool.

In truth on Shirou I am unsure what to think of him, he has emotion, but none of it is deep, more like he is empty deep down.

Not I can nor will I judge him for this, for a time I was like that as well, if not worse.

We were now inside his room with the lights on and tea in our hands, well theirs I as standing to the side of the room with my back to the wall leaning on it.

I was doing what I am doing now, thinking but also listening in to what they are saying.

She had his best interests at heart, I could tell she did even when she said "To be blunt, you've been chosen as a Master, have you noticed a brand somewhere on your body?"

Shirou looked a little confused and then asked "A Brand?"

Saber's voice delivered him the answer "She is referring to the Command Seals, Shirou."

Saber said this while looking at him, I saw that she was staring intently at him, it was almost as if they had forgotten that I existed, not that I minded, I then could just listen in on what they spoke of.

To be the person who faded into the background, this was a skill I have had for many years, I know of its many, many uses. Shirou in turn then said "Oh, these?"

As he glanced at his hand the girl who called herself Rin closed her eyes, I could feel the depression she felt at this, though why she would have to reveal.

But instead of this she said "Yes, those brand you as a _Master,_ they are also the spells you use to control your Servant." She then went on to say "So, as long as you have those you can control your Servant."

I notice that she has Shirou has three while she has two, I take it that she must have used one already.

Shirou then went out and asked "What do you mean, as long as I have them?"

This Rin girl went on to say "Command Seals are inviolable orders, they force your Servant's obedience even if it means bending them to your will, you only get three of them try not to waste them."

It was the inviolable part that concerned me.

But what she went on to say trumped that in my mind "If you use them all, you''l probably be killed, so I suggest you take care with them."

I felt the fear in Shirou spike when she said the word _killed_ and I can feel a pain that lies deep within him, one that I feel that I do not wish to know.

Shirou in turn only could ask "I'll be killed?"

At this point I could feel a little bit of guilt ebb from Rin, she must have a reason to feel this way, towards Shirou at least.

But she does not show this, as she says "That's right, The Holy Grail War is based on _Masters_ defeating other _Masters_."

I do my best to hold in the words that come to my mouth, even if I do say them politely it will still be very, very rude.

And for the first five people I have spoken to in a long time, I do not wish to come off as so.

Rin then said "The _Master_ that beats the other six will wing The Holy Grail, which can grant any wish."

Shirou at this point asked "Hey, hold on a second, what do you mean by _Holy Grail_?"

She decided to cut it down and said "To make a long story short, you've been dragged into a ritual, one called the Holy Grail War, fought by seven _Masters_ , a battle to the death between mages."

I feel the guilt in her voice as she tries her best to hide it, she must have been the one to have _dragged him into the ritual_ as she put it.

I also feel Shirou, he is not angry by this, in fact I think that he his made angry by death or killing in general, that is what I have see to anger him so far.

His hands hit the table as he says "Do you even know what you're saying?"

She tries to come off strong by saying "I am simply laying out the facts, besides it should be clear even to you, after all a servant nearly killed you, not once but twice."

Shirou made grimace as she said this, I can feel the denial in him, as if he wants this all to be a bad dream, it is shame that it is not so.

She then said "Convinced yet, I was also chosen as a _Master_ , think of your _Servant_ as a familiar that the _Holy Grail_ granted you, to help you survive the Holy Grail War."

As if in direct response to this Shirou looks to Saber and then says "She doesn't look like much like a familiar to me?"

Rin at this point took a now it all tone and said "Of course not, technically, _Servants_ are familiars, but they're actually super human beings, heroes from the past."

I feel as if this is only going to get more and more weird I do no think that there is an upward curve from here on to this _Grail War_?

Shirou again asks out of curiosity "A hero from the past, Saber?"

It is Rin who replies to him "That's right, _Servants_ are heroes pulled from legends, be they ancient or modern, into our time and given physical forms."

"It is the _Masters_ role to summon them, and the phenomenon of the _Grail_ manifests them afterward."

Shirou felt a little depressed, you did not need to be me to see it, you only needed to look at his face and his eyes.

"Basically, a _Servant_ is always with you in spirit form and should the need arise you can materialise them and make them fight."

Shirou in turn now saw that he needed to know a little more and asked "So you can transform them at will between spirit and physical form, that's how the guy in red?"

Rin now went and said what she called her _Servant_.

"That's Archer, for the time being I'm having him keep watch outside, do you understand everything so far?"

In reply I saw that Shirou was still conflicted about all of this so he said "The individual words for sure, but?"

Right now I felt as she had to do just a little more for him "For a more detailed explanation, you should talk to the man who oversees the _Grail Wars."_

" _A_ ll I can tell you is that you have no choice but to fight and that and that _Servants_ are powerful familiars, so you should use yours well."

I notice that she has some frustration built up with all this time here, perhaps it is due to the fact that I did not introduce myself or perhaps I am just invisible to most people?

That is ludicrous the man with the spear called Lancer could see me.

Rin now drank the last of her tea and then said "Now then, from what I gather from what Emiya said, I gather that you're in an incomplete state, Saber?"

As she said filled her cup from the pot then seeing that it was empty moved to get the other one.

Saber in turn calmly said "Yes."

I can feel that she knows better than to lie here and now and it would bring them no fruits in the future if she did not clarify this with Rin Tohsaka right now.

"As you say, I am not at full fighting strength, Shirou is not a fully trained _Master_ , so even replenishing my mana will likely be difficult for him."

I felt that she need to say those words, they were harsh and true, but it also made so little sense to me at this point, not much did.

When Rin heard this, she turned around before she picked up the other kettle and had said.

"That's surprising?"

I felt and saw that Shirou had no clue as to what they two women were going on about so he asked "Hey what's she talking about Tohsaka?"

Rin gave her answer while she carried the tea pot over to the table again as she said " _Servants_ maintain their existence here with mana supplied by their _Masters_."

Then as she poured her tea she said "But because you're a novice she can't get mana from you."

As Rin said this I notice that Saber closed her eyes, I was unable to feel the exact reason why, I could if I wanted to, but right now I wished to know more about this place.

"So before long, it will become a problem."

She now looked at him and offered some tea "Would you like some Emiya."

He in turn said "I'm good."

Rin's gaze went to Saber as she said "I must admit, I didn't expect you to be so forthcoming with me.

In reply Saber said "You'd already realised something was wrong, so there was no point in concealing it."

She now turned her head towards Shirou and said "Given that, the best course was to enlighten Shirou as to his situation, by revealing the truth to an enemy."

The way they so casually throw that word around, it annoys me, I can feel that they have no hate, no hostile intent right now, well all except for Saber that is, and perhaps the man on the roof.

All Rin could say in reply to that was "You're a woman of outstanding character, too."

I felt that massive tinge of what is known as envy in her voice and I did not _the system_ to know what she was going to to next.

As politely as she could, she slammed the cup down and said "Dam it, what a waste!"

It was the most girlish and childish voice I had heard for a very long time.

She then stood up and in that same voice said "If I were Saber's _Master_ , this war would be as good as won!"

As she said this she walked around holding her head while her eyes were closed and then put her head to the fall with her bum sticking out at him.

Shirou, with no malice asked her "Hey, are you saying I'm not worthy of her?"

Now in an even more childish manner Rin raised her head and looked at Shirou saying "Of course I am, you hack."

I can feel that it is less of anger and more of just, jealousy that she feels.

So this is the envy I felt from her before, she has issues, if I had to say, she must have wanted to summon _Saber_.

I can also feel that the only reason she did not was due to the fact that she was too confident, or should I say excited and rushed what she was meant to do.

Shirou in reply to her can only say "Huh?"

He does not know what I know, so it is alright for him to act this way, but this Rin, why is she helping him out?

I now believe that they have ignored me for too long, there are some things I need answer, this girl may just have them.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

A very calm and polite voice now sounded "I hate to do this and interrupt you two, but what you have been saying, it all ties down to magic, does it not?"

Rin jumps back at the sound of this voice and yells "What, Shirou, who, who is this guy and what is he doing here!"

Shirou looked to the man and then scratched his head "Um, Rin, this is Sedecim, I am sure that I introduce you two when you and _Archer_ arrived here?"

The man gave a nod and said "Yes, what you speak is true Shirou, but I believe she was more fascinated on you at the time, but that has been proven false, her attention was not on you, but on Saber."

Rin was totally put on the back foot by this, she had no idea who this man was, but to be able to just know her intentions, now that was a useful if not scary power.

"Wait, how long have you been here, what have you see."

He was about to reply when Saber beat him to it "He saw my whole fight with Lancer."

She then in as void a voice as she could muster said "He also was able to land a blow on Lancer and interrupt an attack of his."

Rin now looked a little more than just disturbed.

She was unsure if this guy was a servant or not, she could not sense any magic coming off him, but she was still uneasy.

She then dared to ask "Are you, are you a _Servant_ , that has come to spy on him or us?"

In reply he just shook his head "The only thing that has a hold on me is my ideals, I am not a servant for I do not serve a master, I act when it is required for I have the power to do so, that is all."

He now looked up to the roof and said "I can feel you scoffing at that, silver haired man."

He now turned his head back to Rin and said "I do ask that you do forgive me, the fact that you forgot what I am called escaped my mind, the name that you may call me is Sedecim."

Rin at this point could only gaze in awe at the man in front of her, she had no idea how he could tell emotions, from what she was able to tell, he had no magic.

"Um, Mr Sedecim?" He shook his head "Just Sedecim is fine, there is no need for titles or honorific when it comes to me."

Rin had seemed to lost all interest in Saber and now asked "Saber just said that you landed a blow on Lancer, but just how did a normal human achieve such a feat?"

He gave her a nod "I did land a blow, but I was unable to damage him."

That made a little more sense to Rin who in reply said "Yes, but you do know that all witnesses to the _Grail Wars_ , must be killed?"

Shirou got up in both horror and anger at Rin for what she just said, but Sedecim raised his hand to calm him.

"She does not agree with it, it is merely the rules that have been set, Shirou?"

Shirou now sat back down and Sedecim then said "I do not know what brought me here, but I will tell you that it was crying out, as if it was either dying or being corrupted, at times it is difficult to tell."

Rin had to admit, this guy was very calm, not only that he could take on a _Servant_ , yet he seemed either to humble or too honest to boast of it.

It was now that the thought crossed Rin's mind " _What if he does not view as what he did as a feat worthy of him, what if he is a hero from the far future, where what he fights on a day to day basis is far stronger_?"

As if he had read her mind he said to her "I do not view myself as a hero, I walked beside those who you may call that, but I am sure you will not their names."

Sedecim at this point took in a deep breath and said "May I ask what year is it?"

Both Shirou and Rin were just a little taken aback by such a request?

Shirou at this point said "It is 2004 um, why did you want to know?"

As if to reply to him Sedecim just mused as he stared at the ceiling or rather to the stars "So this world uses the A.D as well, that is a start."

His gaze hardened as what he was going to ask was serious "Do you have Gunpla tournaments here already?"

Rin at this point had no idea what he was talking about, Shirou on the other hand did, but it was clear to Sedecim that he did not know how _Gunpla_ could fight.

"Um, Sedecim, why do you want to know about _Gunpla_ , more like how do you have a tournament with it."

Sedecim shook his head "It would appear that this is not my world, that leaves a chain that ties me down left unlocked."

Rin blinked at this remark and asked "Wait, what do you mean by that, you don't like to be tied down?"

In reply Sedecim smiled and in the most polite voice he was able to muster said "Your soul is still tied down by gravity, until it soars beyond the sky into space, you will never know the meaning behind all that I have said."

It was not that he had been rude, it was just he had made no sense to Rin that caused her to call him out and say "Bullshit, you said you came from a world with this _gunpla_ , if we do then your world and ours are similar!"

He did not raise his voice and in turn said "I am sure you are just a little confused and in denial, just like Shirou was when you spoke to him on this _war_ that you speak of, I will just let you know that what you said went over my head, but I did not react the way you just did, do keep that in mind when you next speak."

His tone was polite, but to Rin, his words cut right to the bone.

As if he just recalled a great detail Shirou now turned to face Sedecim and said "Being able to feel those around you and what they are feeling, wait are you, are you what they call a _Newtype_?"

Sedecim gave him a smile and in turn just softly "If wish I had never got this power, but the wishing star has already _fallen_."

Rin felt as if he had just told her that he did not wish to be here and that this was not his concern.

"All that you have said to me, if I was my old self, I know I would move on, _magic_ and such is not my concern."

He then shook his head and said "But this twisted feeling, this hate, it is all around us, it is in the air and in the earth, not part just upon, it clouds what I feel of the populace, it is not a feeling that any of you would wish to know."

Sedecim now looked to Shirou and said "I came here and was put here by chance, I do not believe in fate, but I can tell that if I stay beside you I can find why I have been sent here sooner."

Shirou had no idea as how he should reply to that, but Sedecim spoke before he could "I ask nothing of you for free, if you wish to discuss the terms with me later then do so, I will give you time."

He now looked to Saber and said "You fight well, really well, I look forward to the day I could call you my ally."

Saber was unsure of how she would take that, she did not know what to make of this man, but she felt that if he had wished them harm he would not have told them all that he had.

But she had to wonder " _How does he fight, what is his weapon and what is he to be able to get the drop on the Lancer Class like that_?"

As Sedecim walked out the front door he said "Shirou, never lose that sense of spirit, do not abandon the ideals you hold, your flaws as well as your strengths is what makes you unique."

As he walked out the door, he seemed literally vanish into the night.

Rin could only say "Shall we visit the _Overseer,_ Shirou?"

At this point Shirou while he stared after Sedecim could only say "Um, yeah sure?"

* * *

 **Class:** Ruler

 **Master:** None

 **True Name:** Unknown

 **Sex:** Male

 **Height/Wieght:** 177cm/ 60 kgs

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Strength:** C **Magical Energy:** F-

 **Endurance:** C **Luck:** A+++

 **Agility:** C **Noble Phantasm** : EX

 **Noble Phantasm:** I am Gundam

At this point Sedecim is fused with the Agito Zero and as such is granted an ability similar to an A+++ battle continuation and heightens all of his low ranking stats bar Magical energy to A+

 **Noble Phantasm:** TRANS-AM

Name states itself like its 00 counterpart Sedecim's TRANS-AM increases his stats by five times the original. Like its 00 counterpart Sedecim will be extremely drained after use though any blows suffered by opponents when he uses this mode suffer a rank C anti magic capabilities.

 **Noble Phantasm:** High Mega Cannon

Can be used in coercion with TRANS-AM. Creates a high energy beam that cannot be blocked that can destroy all but the strongest servants still leaving them with an after effect making the surviving Servant extremely vulnerable to any other attacks. The blast is fed of the person around him as well as himself, is not effective if the foe is not hostile or is emotionless, leaves the user vulnerable to attack for a whole minute.

 **Ability:** Zero System.

Similar to Eye of mind True but shows him every possible future that he can choose between them, is only on when he requires it to be. It makes him always one or more steps ahead in battle and makes. Thus is always calm and always has a clear head and sound judgement.

 **Ability:** Newtype Premonition

Enables Sedecim to sense the intentions of others and react accordingly capable o f being used in a large scale area. Also enables him to sense the feelings, desires and emotions of those around him. Is also immune to any kind of charm or spell that his made to hinder him or cloud his judgement. Subsequently cannot be fooled by illusions or people.

 **Noble Phantasm:** Terror of the Newtype

Using the emotions that possess and the memory of the emotions that people around him that he knew had Sedecim is able to paralyse and cause any enemy to flee in terror of him

 **Noble Phantasm:** NTD Destroy Mode

Anti magic in its capabilities When using this Sedecim can dispel all other noble phantasm's and all magic in his vicinity, it also increases all of his abilities and Stats.

 **Noble Phantasm:** Legacy of the Newtype

Can call upon the spirits of all those who died either and unfair or early death to aid him or to give him information. Can in turn revive his allies, those he has formed a bond with if they are dead or dying to beyond their full power.

 **Ability:** Gundanium Alloy

His body is made out of Gundanium and can withstand all attacks projectile or physical except A rank weapons or skills.

 **Skills:** Weapon Proficiency

Is able to adapt to the weapon or the object at hand and use it as a weapon.

 **Ability:** Just another face

If his foes do not focus on him, or do not go out of there way to notice him, he can simply stand and blend into the background. It is a passive ability that he does not use, it is more like it just happens.

 **Ability:** Chosen of Grail

Can never be defeated in battle, lest he takes his own life of his own volition.

 **Ability:** The Grace of Ayu

Never will despair, give in or give up or betray a deal that he has made, lest that it is betrayed by the latter first. Never will lose faith in his allies or in humanity. Has no regrets about his actions and will always.

 **Noble Phantasm:** Twin Buster Rifle

an Anti world and Anti Army Noble Phantasm powerful enough when fully charged to counter Gilgamesh's Ea at half power. Any servants hit by this attack will be destroyed and is capable of undoing reality marbles

 **Noble Phantasm:** Duel Beam Sabre's

Has one in each for arm and can be use to deal A+ physical damage to a foe. Can be used as either two handed or single as well as an arm mounted blade.

 **Ability:** Head Vulcan

Can fire bullets from the side of his eyes, fires like a gun, but does have the handicap of limited ammo. Deals B rank physical damage to an enemy.

* * *

 **Above is just a description of what Sedecim or rather Anthony has been summoned by the last pure essence of the grail, but due to the fact that he was so far away, he only got here by the start 5th Grail War, rather than the end of the 3rd. He is also unaware of just about everything that goes on in this universe due to the fact that the games did not exist in his. Also the magic that goes on he does not have it, he is a Newtype so he is physic, it is kind of the difference between Epsers and magicians in A certain magical index.**

 **Anthony as well is fused with his suit, due to his literal summoning by the Grail. But he has to activate it in order to use it to its full extent. Also he has been in that vast void for an unspecified amount of time, only reason why he is not being snarky at the moment. Will do so in future. If you have any more questions please send me a PM or a review.**

 **To the fan who wanted this I hope you are happy.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of it, no flaming please, but constructive feed back is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I know this one was quick but I really needed to get it out of my system for the new week, so here you go the first chapter of Fate Stay Agito. Well the other one was the prologue was it not? Okay to clear things up this story will follow the Unlimited Blade Works Anime as well as parts of the route that I like more than the Anime. It also will differ at points from the plot, but most of it will follow the story, except where Anthony meddles, though he does not know it. Fate Stay Night was not in his world, since he is from a Clannad and Gundam Build Fighters world. Yeah I did Clannad as a back story so you can guess his past is not without some tragedy. Also if you read the Gundam Seed Build Fighters story "Gundam Agito Seed" you will find that it is not yet complete and this is rather a alternate time line ending for it, no spoilers at the start of this for you and he will barely reference it in this story. Also if you want part of his back story read it and find out more about him, though i can't tell you the exact chapters to read for him, since he evolves as the story moved one.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything of Gundam or Fate Stay Night, though I own the OC and the Mobile suit the Agito Zero, though I am sure Final Fantasy will sue me for that.**

 **Oh shit I almost forgot, since he is now released from the shackles of his past as said in the Prologue do any of you have a preference to whom Anthony gets paired with, since it is UBW he can't be with Rin.**

 **Let me know in a review I may put up a poll for it, also please review no flaming.**

 **That out of the way Opening SONG TIME**

* * *

Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)

The Music starts and a _Vermilion_ Light is now spiraling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo _Fate Stay Agito_ appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

" _Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?_ " The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

" _Kanashiine_." The area zooms out to see that bood is indeed flowing from the hill.

" _Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai_ " A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

" _Onegai_ " You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

" _Unmei sae nomikomare_ " The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armour to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

" _Shizumisouna Umi e to_." A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

" _Negai yo kaze ni notte_." A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

" _Yoake no kane wo naraseyo_ " The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

" _Tori no you ni_ " The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

" _My wishes over their airspace_." Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

" _Musu no nami wo koe_." Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

" _Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

" _Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain_." The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

" _Furimukazu habatake_." A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

" _Kono omoi wo hakonde_." The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

" _Ano sora wo tondeku_ " The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

" _Negai wa darnimo_." The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

" _Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

Chapter One

 _Nothing is unforgivable. So if you cannot forgive him, it means you do not want to._ Shirly Fenette (Code Geass)

"What does it mean to truly be alive, I could feel that neither of those three really felt alive, the man called Lancer, the woman called Saber and the other man named Archer?" I say this as I look to the stars, they do not shine the same way as the ones in the other world did, even the stars back home, in my memories held more shine than this worlds. If I am right, then it is not the fault of the stars, no my eyes.

No this entire area, if not this entire world is covered in what I can only call a blanket. What it is made of, I am not sure, there are too many things that are part of it. Hate, anger, malice, cruelty, vengeance and many more. All these emotions, all that bring out the worst in a person, they are here all around me.

They are not the people, no the people of this city are separate from all of this, I can feel that this, is indeed more than just human. No it is much more than that, if I focus if I clear my mind, I can feel its hatred of humanity, I can feel the _corruption_ it leaks slowly working its way into the world.

I am not sure, but I know that is the same feeling that I got when I saw that light, it means that it was not a dying wish that I felt, no it was the desire to be saved from corruption. If that is so, then I know that, it is a the reason that I was brought to this world, but what it was that brought me. But if that is true, then what is it that I am meant to free from such a thing. "What is the true nature of the _Holy Grail Wars_?"

It is a good question, I was never the type to think such a thing still existed, what would it look like. If the bible is true, then I would suspect that the _real_ Holy Grail, is long since gone and does not have the _Shine_ or the _Glory_ of what I think may just be seen by most people. "It is such a shame, what is the true object that lies at the end of their little conflict, it must have some worth, for it is meant to be able to grant a wish?"

I know that such a thing is too good to be true, if it was true, there would be a lot more than just seven people after it. A single wish, or is it more than just that, do those who fought at the side of the person get the wish these _Servants_? I give a yawn and then say "If why purpose is tied to it, then it would be good to keep close to at least one person who is part of it."

I come to a stop and the call out "I can feel that you are here, _Lancer_ was the title that you went by?" The blue haired man with red eyes appeared behind out of thin air behind me, he must have been cloaked by magic, but he could not hide his emotions from me so easily.

The voice of Lancer said in an almost cheerful manner to me "I see that you stayed with the kids to find out more about what was going on, but you chose just to leave, why?"

I in turn just said "I am not sure about all of this, have you come here to kill me or perhaps?"

I left the sentence at that at let him feel just a little unclear as to what I meant to say. It was now that I felt the dreaded feeling of pure rage. I turn to see the man named _Lancer_ and said "Do you have an answer for me, _Lancer_?"

He just looked at me and raised an eyebrow "You know, when I talk to you, it would seem that you already know what I'm going to say?"

He do not give a single shred of emotion when I ask him "Is that what you think of I am capable?"

He held up his hands up and said "Now, now wait, I never said that you were capable of that, I only said it felt like you could."

I give him a nod and then he feels it, no he must have a different way of telling that this _rage_ is near. "Now, now as much as I hate to cut things short um, what is your name, never mind it will have to wait, because I have to go."

With that he vanishes as quickly as he came, he must be fast, I saw that for myself, what was his motive for this meeting, was he sent here to watch me or did he come here on his own, I would like to know that, without the _system_?

Like, introductions, that will have to wait, I can feel the anger, the rage coming closer, it is shackled for now, but I can feel a small heart beside it. That heart is lonely, I can feel that, it also has a lot of hate that has stored up, I am not sure why but I can feel that the hate is misguided. I can also feel that it is not real or rather it is not real in the sense ant the way I know and accept.

I assume this is some sort of main road that I am walking on the side of. I am still a little unsure of how I got this far out. It does not matter, I can feel that both _Shirou_ and _Rin_ or rather _Emiya_ and _Tohsaka_ are nearby, I should give him till morning to sort things out and get a clear head. I too need to get a _clear_ head all of this gravity, no being under this blanket of evil, that is what is tying me down.

I now get the feeling that the lonely person is female and the giant mountain of rage is male. I can see them, not in life, but in the _system_ , I can also see the best course of action to take when I meet them. But I must not rely on it too much or its loss will be the death of me. I also know that if I do not use it when I need it, that too will also be the death of me, I may need to test out this body that I have been given.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

A young man in some type of uniform was walking down the road. His had a blazer or jacket that was black with yellow or was it golden trim. Tied forth so it sat just below his neck was a crimson cape that fell just below the half way point of his back. His pants were white and his shoes a dark black, on the left side of his hip, he had a carry bag that held a book.

His hair was red and his eyes seemed to reflect the area around him, rather than gave a single colour. In the mist and the moon light, it appear to be a very light blue. But if a layman were to look, he would not be the only abnormal one on this road.

No far from it, for on the other side coming towards him or was it past him was a little girl and what can only be seen as some monster of a man. The little girl had snow white hair was well as skin, she had reddish eyes as well as she wore a full snow jacket that was purple with a white scarf and purple snow hat and boots. The man that was right beside here was a giant that appeared to be either really dark or made of stone.

His breaths were long and hard and his right eyes gleamed red. He wore skirt armour that those who knew of it could tell was from ancient Greece, in his right hand he seemed to carry a weapon that could perform as an axe or a sword. They had both been on the opposite sides of the road, but when she had seen him, she and her giant had as well, as the other man had not.

The man had not had his head up so it may have been possible that he may not have seen them but. It was a cold night, a very cold night, too cold for anyone to just walk around in some uniform that didn't even look warm. The little girl in the purple outfit had seen this.

What she may not have cared to notice was the her giant had no shirt on either, not that they came in his size in any case. She eyed the man that was calming make to walk past her, when she thought she saw something she said "Come no further, state who you are and what business you have at this hour?"

The answer she got was not one she expected to get. "I am not sure why you would wish to know fair lady, but if you state your name I will give you mine."

She eyed him a bit more, unable to guess how he knew that she was not a child or more like why he was not put off by _the giant beside her_. He saw that she was not going to answer him so now he asked "Is your friend hurt, he seems to be taking in very deep breaths?"

The young _lady_ could not see that if she did not state who she was, she would not learn who he was. She knew that it was only right to state your name before you ask the name of a stranger. "I am Illyaviel von Einzbern, this hear is my servant, I have given you my name now return the favour." Her voice was sweet, but if one knew where to look they could find irritation as well as suspicion in it.

The man took in a deep breath and said "Such a sweet voice, do forgive me if I caused you to suspect me or if I irritated you, if you wish to, you may call me Sedecim." Illyyvaiel looked at him and raised an eyebrow, had he just one name and a numeral at that, was he lying?

There was a place where she wanted to be, but this man, this man had literally forced her to say her full name and then just given her the Latin word for sixteen. "Sedecim, is that really your name, it does not sound like a very nice name to me." She said this sweetly as well, that may be due to the fact that she may not be able to speak any other way.

He just gave her a shrug "It is the translation for my name that I like best, call me Sixteen if you want, or perhaps Sechzehn and if that is to _familiar_ too you then even Shikkusutīn."

Illyaviel did not move a muscle as she stared into that man's eyes, as she did so, she notice how his eyes held a light blue colour, no she noticed how they reflected a the bright blue, she had just seen. She took a step back and the giant now took a step closer towards him. She then said "Your eyes I can see it, they reflect the area around you, you're a mage aren't you?"

The man just shook his head "I think who you want is not me, I'm sorry, you'll find the right guy for you in time." With a nod of his head he began to walk on, bust she now moved to cut him off. Now standing in front of him, he got a full view of her guard or rather what was called a _Servant_.

He was huge and had dark brown skin tone that made him seem like rock. A normal man would flee in terror at the sight of this, but this man was no normal man. Illyaviel could tell that, she also could tell that he was not too surprised or at all afraid of her _Servant_.

This was not normal, this was clearly the work of something greater, she could feel it in her body, even if he was not a mage, he was not what he appeared to be and that was not something she would not let pass her by. She now smiled at him and tilted her head slightly as she said "Are you finished, I want to know what you really are _Sir_?"

The man shook his head "You and I don't need waste time here, I am sure you have a mundane task to carry out and I my own."

If she was shocked she did well not to show it to him, he just gave her a nod of his head and said "I best be off, there is a place nearby that I'd like to go to, well to see at least, that only leaves two after, so I can say that I am nearly done, farewell Miss Illyaviel von Einzbern."

With that the man politely walked off into the mist, all that Illyaviel could tell was that, he had to look into three places, one of them was nearby, he was a strange man indeed.

* * *

 _With Shirou_

Outside of the Church Shirou now spoke to Saber "I have decided to fight as a Master, will you consent to my being your Master, Saber?"

Saber replied to him, rather happily so much so that she closed her eyes as she said it. "My consent is irrelevant, from the start, you have been my Master." Still while her eyes closed and a smile upon her lips did she say "Did I not swear that my body would be your Blade?" She opened her eyes and raised her head as she said the last few words.

Shirou closed his own eyes and twitched his hand as he said "Right in that case." Now lifting his own head as he opened his eyes Shirou said "I will be your Master." Shirou no extended his hand out to her and said "I'll be counting on you, Saber."

All Saber did was stare at his had for a whole second before Shirou felt a little awkward and almost took his hand back. "What, we aren't supposed to shake hands?"

Saber now looked up from his hand and back to him then as she closed her eyes she said "It isn't that, I wasn't expecting it, so I was startled." For one she did not look as if she had been _startled_ , second she now had a smile upon her lips again, this smile was sincere, she was happy for this gesture he made. Taking his offered hand with in her gauntlet she said "Allow me to renew my vow." As she said these words there was some sort of joy in her eyes and smile on her face. "So long as the Command Seals are on your body, I shall serve as your Blade."

As he held her and then released it all Shirou could think of was what the priest had said " _If the Holy Grail War was the cause of the fire then years ago, I can't let something like that ever happen again_." It was this sort of resolve that made Shirou dangerous. Rin looked at them wide eyed unsure what he was thinking right now.

Shirou and Saber, had began their walk home, it was late as well as it was misty, the two of them walked close to one another. All three of them began to walk down the road from the church, graves flanked both sides of the road, they were all going at an easy pace when Rin came to a halt around five meters in front of him. This in turned caused Shirou to ask "Tohsaka?"

She now said "No offence but go home on your own?" All Shirou could do in reply was say "Huh?" He still did not truly comprehend what the _Holy Grail War_ was and Rin knew it. So turning around she and said "I brought you here because you weren't officially my enemy yet, but now you're a fellow Master Emiya."

In reply Shirou proved to her that he did not truly understand what he had gotten into when he said to here "I have no intention of fighting you, Tohsaka."

A frown came upon her face as she knew that he was still being foolish or rather was in denial of how this whole _war_ worked. With a sigh she said "I should have known, jeez why did I even bother bringing you here?"

As she said this, she raised her hand to her face and held it. It could be seen as a sign that there truly was no hope for him and as she said this Archer appeared. "Rin."

In return all Rin could reply was "What?" "If an easily slain enemy presents itself then we ought to do so." Archer was looking at them from the side his head was turned towards the three of them.

Rin was a little irritated by this and said "You don't have to tell me that."

She turned her head and closed her eyes as Archer replied to her "If you agree, then act, or what, will you take pity on that boy again?" He then made a sound to sound his disapproval of her course of actions

"Don't tell me that's actually the case-." He was cut off but a sudden turn from Rin who was flustered and retorted "O-Of course it isn't." Her voice was back to that girl tone it had been when she had stated that she had wished to be the one to summon Saber.

She now turned her head back to Shirou and said "I just, I owe him you She had turned to face Shirou again and her tone was back to being calm and cold, but her words were not fooling her servant in the least.

She then turned her head back to her Servant "And until I've repaid him, I couldn't fight with a clear conscience."

Now Archer gave a sigh as he turned his head closing his eyes and said to her "Complicating things again." Then as he began to vanish he said "In that case, call me when you have repaid this debt of yours." While Rin and Saber were still staring at the point where _Archer_ had vanished from, Shirou had turned his head to Rin and asked "Tohsaka, by 'debt' do you mean?"

He was unable to finish his sentence as she replied to him while closing her eyes and lowering her head "Yes, by accident or not, you used a Command Seal to Stop Saber, so I have to go easy on you to balance the scales." All Shirou could say was "You get hung up on the weirdest of things Tohsaka."

Now her voice returned to a slightly girlish one from before as she replied to him "I know that, but I have no choice, I hate being indebted to someone."

She turned her head away from him with her eyes closed again as if in a huff, Shirou in reply just said "You're a decent person, aren't you?"

She did not get what he was saying and turned to him and said in a calm manner "Smooth talk won't make me go easy on you!"

In reply Shirou said with what was almost a smile "I know, but I don't want us to be enemies, if I can help it." Then slightly titling his head to the side he said "I like, people like you."

This in turn caused Rin to open her both, blush and take a whole step back, with her arms up in front of her as if to shield herself from him. Either from his words or from the feeling deep within her heart that had been lying dormant for so long.

Now Shirou said "See you later" as he and Saber began to walk off, but something was drastically wrong and Saber could sense it.

Spinning around she alerted the two of them to a threat that was behind them, a little girl with snow white hair on the hill behind where they had been asked "So are you done chatting?" She spoke in a sweet voice and she had a smile on her lips as she spoke, beside her was a mountain of a man holding a massive weapon.

Rin spoke but when she did it was almost as if she was swearing "Berserker?" The Little girl now had a rather determined look on her face and behind her the deep breath of the giant who looked like stone could be heard, it froze Shirou in place.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

The little girl looked at Shirou and said "Good evening, Mister." Tilting her head slightly to the side and giving a smile she closed her eyes and said "This is the second time we've met like this."

She then opened her eyes and saw that Shirou had not idea what she was talking about. She also could see that he was both confused and a little afraid of her. Seeing this caused her to smile.

She then looked to Rin, taking a few steps forward she curtseyed and then said "It is nice to meet you, Rin, I'm Illya, Illyaviel von Einzbern." She now stood back up but only opened her right at and asked "You know the name 'Einzbern' don't you?"

When Rin repeated that name there was both fear and anger in her voice this caused Shirou to turn to her as she said "Einzbern." Saber looked the little girl in the eyes and frowned, white hair, fair skin and red if not crimson eyes, she was definitely the same as that _other woman_.

Closing her eyes, Saber got ready for what was to come next, she knew that she had to protect her Master, Shirou from this person at all costs. For right now she knew much more than he knew and he was unaware of the hate the person in front of him might feel for him.

Rin now used spell to look at _Berserker_ , her fears were confirmed and she said "I'm astonished, in terms of raw ability, that thing outclasses Saber." Shirou's eyes widened at this, the monster that was in front of him truly was horrifying to see.

Archer's voice could be heard "It's incredible, that _Servant_ could face the other six alone."

Rin replied to him saying "Meaning this isn't an opponent we can beat with brute force, huh?" She now gave him an order by saying "Archer, you should use your class's usual methods."

As if to question her his voice asked "What about defence, if it charges, I doubt you can stop it." As he said this the Illya turned around tilted her head and body to the side and smiled at Rin. Rin gave a scowl, she was in frustrated, then she recalled that Shirou was still here. She could see that his body was not trembling, but his eyes were. Turning her head back to where _Berserker_ was she said "There are three of us, at the very least we'll be able to hold it off."

Archer replied back to her "Understood."

Shirou turned and thought he saw a flicker as Archer dashed off so he could use his bow. Rin eyes still on _Berserker_ said to him "Emiya, it's your decision, whether to run or to stay and fight." He there was a hint of pleading in her voice when she now said to him "But if you can, try to run."

Shirou now looked at her and then turned back to see the girl Illya and what Rin had called _Berserker_ , he was scared and he was right to be. Illya had been politely waiting for them, so she now asked again "Are you done talking, can I get started?"

It was polite for a person who was about to try to kill them. There was silence between all of them, Shirou got ready, so did Saber. Rin was unsure of how this was going to end, while Illya had a confident smile upon her face. In her mind this was all a mundane chore like that _man_ had said to her before. Seeing how they were not going to make the first move Illya gave a shrug and then said "Okay, I'll kill you now, swinging from side to side she close her eyes as she said "Get them, _Berserker_."

The ground around the giant began to break and muscles in its body seemed to grow as well as expand with a red colour flowing through them. Both eyes now red with no pupils at all it gave a roar that sent a gust of wind both Shirou's and Rin's way. It jumped up high and Saber called out to her Master "Shirou, stand back."

As the giant of the man called _Berserker_ started to come down, he got intercepted by rain of red projectiles hit him. This sent the giant man crashing into the ground. It did not seem to be harmed by it, more red arrows or was _swords_ rained down on him, he smashed them to the side until a single one hit him causing an explosion of blue flame around it.

Shirou and Rin now ran over to see what had happened to it, from the smoke Rin was able to see that all the attacks that had been done by _Archer_ had done nothing to this _Berserker_. Berserker made a growl and Rin took a step back "No way, they have no effect?" She was rather scared at the time, but no where near as scared as Shirou was, this was his first night in this sort of hell, safe to say that he had already almost died twice, he did not wish to make it thrice. As it made his move, Rin realised who it was aiming for and called out in a vain attempt to warn Shirou "Emiya!"

The mad one by the name of _Berserker_ was faster, it was between Rin and Shirou. Shirou was rooted by fear to the spot as the weapon was brought down on him. Saber in turn rushed to block the blow, drawing upon her unseen blade, but flash of _vermilion_ light smashed into the arm of Berserker sending the giant of balance. In quick succession, Berserker took a hit to the chest that pushed him back. A familiar voice sounded and stated politely "You can't only aim for the king."

As the light vanished a young man in a uniform with a black top, crimson cape and white pants could be seen. Illya at gasped as she had just met the man before her, but had no idea he had such power. She then said to herself "Berserker'sattack didn't work?"

To this the man replied with a smile that had matched her own earlier on "Oh no, it worked alright."

Despite his polite tone, she could tell he was mocking her, clenching her fists she said "You shouldn't lie."

In reply he raised an eyebrow at her and said "I shouldn't lie, I do not believe you have any right to tell me that, right now if you wish to take this young lads life, you will have to go through me."

There was no hint of malice in his words she now took a step back and said " _Berserker,_ will not lose, not to a nobody like you." As if to respond to her will, the beast made it's move and launched itself at the man in uniform. As in reply to the attack made at him the man's eyes glowed and he too made a dash at the beast to take it head on. The sound of the a gun being fired was heard and a small light was seen from the man in uniforms face.

Normally such things would just bounce of one such as Berserker, these ones did as well, but they seemed to push the giant back, though only a little. But in mid air this was more than enough for the man in uniform to launch a punch on that beasts chest. The beast was sent back and the man by some means managed to stay in the spot where his fist had met the chest of the beast.

As the beast landed the ground beneath it broke, and it got right back up. But all who saw it were horrified with what they saw, there was a clean circular hole right in it's chest. Not to mention now that blood dripped from it's mouth, Shirou and Rin were struck in horror that the beast was still standing after such a blow.

Illya and Saber were struck in horror that this man was able to harm one such as _Berserker_ with a single blow to the chest, not only that but he was able to push back _Berserker_ and harm him in quick succession.

The man in uniform did not seem to be too surprised that his foe had got back up and just said "I can feel young lady that you think I am not human, let me tell you now that I am, let me show the possibility that mere humans posses." It was a challenge to her and her _Servant_ , daring her to fight him, daring her to try to take his life. But it was also a dare to tell her, that in doing so, she would have done what any one else could have, that he was normal and that he was _just_ human.

Berserker now roared again but this time the young man just calmly closed his eyes and said "When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir, when the seal of creations is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound and thou shalt know." He stopped there and he let _Berserker_ charge him, but as the beast got to him he opened his eyes and said "We have arrived!"

As the blow was about to land he side stepped the blow and then gave out his own, it was only faint, but every time his fist or arm made contact with his foe, a low green light could be seen. What is more that the eyes of the young man seemed to reflect only what was around him and also seemed to shine and be moving very fast.

* * *

 _Saber's POV_

I could see that this was not a fight, the rage of that which was once man, it shone so brightly for all to see, yet it was no match for the calm silent fury of _Sedecim_. In my time I have seen many battles, but one such as this, I have never seen the likes of it before.

I can see from my own combat experience that this man, is not normal, every blow he makes is due to an opening left by _Berserker_ , every strike that his foe makes, it would appear that he is already aware of it. I can almost feel the rage from _Berserker_ in the air itself, but with him, his anger is so calm, it is almost as if it is _not his own_.

Each time he avoids a blow, I can feel rage enhance him, each time he strikes out, I can feel it then as well. But I can see that none of his actions have the failings of rage behind them. They are precise, they are short and they do not over extend his body. I can also see that his eyes, they only have _Berserker_ , in them, it is as if he is only focusing on him, but from the fight I can see that his aware of us.

Not to mention that he is aware of that young lady by that holds the same last name as _her_. I can see a faint green light from his arm, but that is it, is that what is causing the wounds that now lie on his foe? I would move to aid him, since he his aiding my Master, but I am unsure if I can make any difference in this fight now.

If I were to fight _Sedecim,_ I am unsure if even my _Holy Sword_ would be able to land a blow on him right now. It fills me with dread to think of the power he could unleash upon us if he could feed of the emotions of this entire city!

His eyes tell me that he is not a warrior, if he was, I am certain that he would have slain this foe by now. No that is not it, there is no hesitation that I can even see in his actions, he is not striking the final blow, because he knows of what may come after it, even if I do not.

The very nature of this fight has changed, before it was the three of us and the one by the name of _Archer_ who had to face of against this foe. But now, the scales have tipped, I am unsure why, but I feel that he has not yet shown even half of what he can do. His eyes they shine so brightly that they can see all of his foe, I am not one to make guesses but if I had to I would say that he has some foresight, his attacks are too well timed for him not to have it.

What I also see is that I may have no chance in an open battle against such a foe, I would have to draw the beast away so I may have some cover. Before when we were at my Master's home, he said he could feel people. If that is so, then what does he feel now, would it not hinder him to feel such rage. Then it comes to me, he is not angered at all, he is calm, if he can feel emotions and feelings, then can he use them as well, if so that anger is not his but his foes.

I have heard of using the strength of the enemy to break them, but this? This is beyond that, if what I suspect is true, he is now feeding of the endless rage to add to his own strength. It does not answer what that green light was, but it does give me a clear idea as to why his eyes reflect only _Berserker_. If I were to face him, I would have do so with no emotion at all.

It is now that I see that the fight is dragging on too long, if what he said was true and he did not have any _mana_ , then to fight a battle of attrition is nothing to him. But I see now that he wishes to bring this battle to an end, I can only watch and wait for what he will do. But now I hear him call out to us "Clear out if you value your lives."

I see that my Master as well as Miss Tohsaka are now pulling back, I retreat to where my Master is. I do not turn my back on the fight, I wish to see what he is going to do. All I hear him say is that word from before, when he struck out at Lancer, it is " _Trans-Am_!"

I am unsure of the meaning of it, but his whole body glows red or is it what can be called _vermilion_? I do not see what happens next, his speed is too quick even for me. I feel that I am being pulled away by the hand, I look and I see that it is my Master. As I did this a massive light is shone from behind me I turn to see that Berserker is now cleaved in two, but it is not over.

A red projectile flies forth from the sky, it's target it is _Sedecim_ , since he had just aided us, I call out to him but my Master pulls me to the ground. I feel and explosion that would have sent me off my feet had I been standing, I am unsure of what just happened, but that blast was sure to be from _Archer_ , he must have been trying to kill Sedecim!

* * *

 _Sedecim's POV_

If I have to say on a scale of impressed I am on a negative ten. The foe before me, I had bested him now, he was slain, yet I knew that he would rise again. The _system_ had showed me as such that it would happen, it also showed me that this would happen. But I had neglected to look just beyond the point where I saw the beast revive.

Yes it was as the _system_ had shown me. It's body was putting itself back into one piece, but that was not what I found to be the source of my annoyance, it was the fact that I no longer had any clothes on, they were burned up by what he had shot at me. If I could recall, that was given to me since I was a fan of the game, I'm not even going to think of the cost.

No it was the value that it held, it was a little bit home, a reminder to me of who I am or rather who I was. Now it was gone, it was a good thing that I did not have to book on me, I had left it just before the fight, I should pick it up later. I take a step back from where I am and now call out to that young lady "Do you wish to say that this is a tie, I no longer wish to fight you?"

I have turned off the _system_ so I am unaware of what her answer will be, she in turn can only stare at me, it is due to the fact that I am bare and have no clothes on. She has what can be seen as a blush on her face as I stare at her, I do not really care for what I am wearing in combat right now, dignity has no real place in a fight to the death, unless it is asked for before hand.

Now that he has healed or rather _come back from the dead_ , he looks at me, the rage in his eyes are the same as before. I am more then ready to face him _if I have to_ , but if I do not, I need not, there is no meaning to a battle like this, I have proved my point, or rather Archer _proved it for me_.

The young lady now replies to me "So, I have no real interest in the Saber, but you and the _Archer_ , you are a class above what I expected, this is no longer a mundane chore that I must do, _Berserker_ , we're leaving."

She stares at me as _Berserker_ goes to her side, I give her a nod in thanks and say "You have my thanks, for what it is worth."

She does not stare at me any longer, she must be thrown off by the fact that I do not care that I am naked, wait did I not think of this before? But right now all that matters is clothing, I may not care for being naked, but I am sure that it is against the law to walk around without any clothing on, good thing too. It is now that I turn my gaze to Rin, who covers her eyes, I can feel the confusion in her, she does not know what to feel.

"You are getting me some clothes, if you have magic create them, I do not care how, but your _Servant_ shot at me to kill me, I request as an apology you get me clothes."

I can and look at Shirou "I do apologise for the way I am, I forgot that I am much more durable than my clothing. Saber on the other hand has only looked at my face, she is uncertain of me, I don't mind, it is only natural. I can feel that she does not have the same feelings as Rin does right now, that is good, it means that she can still think straight.

Shirou at this point does not care for any of that, all that he cares about is why I want to help him out. "Um Sedecim, if you are so strong, why do you want to help out a person like me?"

I can feel that he thinks I may just want to help him out of pity, in truth it is far from that. I say calmly to him "Right now I wish to find out why I was brought here, if this _Holy Grail_ _War_ is tied to it, it would be in my best interest to find out from those in it, I can only do so by sticking close to a _Master_ as you called it."

At this point I already know what he is going to say, I did not even use the _system_ and I know it. "But Tohsaka is also a Master, why would you not choose to side with her?"

I give him a shrug then say "It the vastness of the universe, it is the light of the human heart that gives warmth to the cold nothingness that is out there, when I first saw you, your ideals your light is warm, warmer than most should be Shirou."

Rin did not take this too well, but seeing as _her_ Servant had destroyed _my_ clothing, she was in no position to argue. It is now that I walk over, pick up the book I had discarded before I even made my entrance and now went and put on the jacket that Saber had been wearing. Since he had not said a word since I had, I was about to leave when Shirou spoke to me. "Hey Sedecim, you don't have a place to stay, do you?"

I turn around and then say "No I do not, but I will get by, I can always find a way to get by."

Shirou at this point said "Sedecim I, I have accepted your offer, if it is still on the table?" I turn around and look him in the eye as he does to me and extend my hand to him "It's a deal, I give you my word as long as you do right by me, I shall endeavour to aid you when possible." I turn to Saber and said "You are part of this as well are you not, it would be rude not to shake your hand as well."

I now extend my hand out to her, who just stares at it for a while, I can feel that she does not trust me, I do not blame her, she is only right to suspect me after all that I just did. I see that she is still unsure of me, so I decide that it is not yet time for us to shake hands and begin to bring my hand back to me.

Suddenly I feel the urgency in her spike as she says "I did not say that I would not shake your hand." She says this as she looks me in the eyes and says "My Master trusts you so I will do the same, as long as you remain our ally, I will fight beside you." She now takes my hand and I say "I look forward to it, but allow me to find clothes if I may?"

* * *

 _Archer's POV_

Each time I look at that young man, I get a sense of dread, to avoid a hit from _Caladbold II_ , not only that but to cut down a foe like _Berserker_ , he is too dangerous to be left unchecked. This man, he was not human or he was more than human, I can see it. Not a hair on his head was harmed from my attack, had it been Saber that I aimed for she would be dead. It then came across my mind, that this young man _Sedecim_ had not even looked to avoid my attack, he simply tilted his head to the side and let it hit Berserker.

Such a foe, is not a foe that I can face on equal footing, not to mention that if I am correct, he has a few hidden weapons. Two of which we have seen, on fires projectiles strong enough to push back one as powerful as Berserker. The other can cut his right through his flesh, that is trouble indeed, not to mention that trick of his where he becomes much faster, I'd say around five times faster that what he usually is.

But that aside if I am to achieve my goal, he is an object that stands in my way. He is this _Newtype_ thing or at least claims to be, if that is so, he can sense those around him, not to mention predict his foes, did he know that I would fire that shot, I guess he must have.

But then it hit me and I say " _Newtypes_ only exist only in the Gundam U.C universe, I knew the Grail was powerful, but to create a character of fiction?"

I know what it means, I just can't accept it yet, if this is what the _Holy Grail_ can do, what next is next, some character out of _western fiction_? A man with a blue skin tight one piece suit and red cape with an S on his chest comes to mind, if this can summon him the world is screwed.

* * *

 **If this was a comedy story**

Sedecim now glared down _Berserker_ as if he was a wild animal, this thing was so buff, it made like the Co-ordinators look weak and they had been made that way.

Sedecim shook his head and said "Well there is only one guy I know who can take this testosterone ridden giant down."

Sedecim now gave a smile as he raised his arms and said "I summon before me Brol-!"

A voice of a loud speaker roared over him saying "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

Music came out of no where and Sedecim looked to see John Cena give him a salute before he jumped out to take on Berserker.

Sedecim looked at the two men now fighting one another grabbing and smashing each other into the ground, it was the champion of the old world vs the champion of the new, it was also rather disturbing to watch.

Sedecim now looked to Rin whose jaw had hit the ground, to try to apologize to her he said "So sorry, I did not mean to do this, I swear I was going to summon someone else, but this random rocked up?"

The two Masters with their Servants and Sedecim could only watch as the two wrestlers fought one another, it was not a fight either seemed to win.

After about five minutes with no clear victor Sedecim turned to Shirou and Saber saying "Hey want to go get icecream, this stuff is getting weird."

Both of them gave a nod and Rin tagged along with Archer as well, the only one left was Illya who could only watch and ask "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS JOHN CENA!"

* * *

 **Okay so how did you like it what were the highlights of it for you, what did you not get or what were the low lights for you. Yeah I have seen to many of those JOHN CENA videos, I get them as pranks in the messages.**

 **IF ANYONE CAN OFFER TO BETA PLEASE DO SO, I MEAN AS YOU CAN SEE MY GRAMMAR IS NOT TOO GOOD.**

 **As I said before leave me a review or a message on whom you want Anthony (SEDECIM) to be paired with. Wait you did I forget to tell you his real name was Anthony Hitoro, well you know now, but in story they don't.**

 **So if you do want a pairing be sure to notify me of it.**

 **Please review now flaming.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay how are you guys, okay I will tell you that some things may not be as they seem in cannon, but I promise I will explain them at the end, if I did not please PM me to tell me what I missed to explain and I will reply to you. This should all happen within Episode 4 of the Unlimited Blade works Anime.**

 **Also does anyone really want a pairing for Anthony, right now I got only one guy so I am not sure on what to do, please tell me in a Review or in a PM.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, no flaming please.**

* * *

Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)

The Music starts and a _Vermilion_ Light is now spiraling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo _Fate Stay Agito_ appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

" _Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?_ " The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

" _Kanashiine_." The area zooms out to see that blood is indeed flowing from the hill.

" _Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai_ " A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

" _Onegai_ " You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

" _Unmei sae nomikomare_ " The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armor to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

" _Shizumisouna Umi e to_." A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

" _Negai yo kaze ni notte_." A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

" _Yoake no kane wo naraseyo_ " The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

" _Tori no you ni_ " The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

" _My wishes over their airspace_." Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

" _Musu no nami wo koe_." Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

" _Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

" _Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain_." The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

" _Furimukazu habatake_." A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

" _Kono omoi wo hakonde_." The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

" _Ano sora wo tondeku_ " The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

" _Negai wa darnimo_." The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

" _Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

Chapter Two

" _Settra does not serve. Settra rules. Go, prince of Khemri. Settra will forgive your trespasses if you but make the jackals howl. Teach them that the kings of the Great Land cannot be bought and sold like slaves. And then, when it is done, Settra shall take your head, and take back his people_." Settra the Imperishable (Warhammer End Times)

Sedecim now just sat down, he did not sleep, he did not expect that he would need to.

" _It would be as I feared, I no longer require sleep, this means that I am truly no longer human_."

He had his eyes closed and was now began to focus on the area around him.

He could hear the breaths of Shirou Emiya as he slept, but he also could hear the foot falls of Saber, as she drew closer to him.

She would need to sleep as well or at least if he was right, she would due to the fact that Shirou was low power mage.

She now slide open the door to the room the he had been given, his eyes opened and met her gaze, it was as cold as stone.

The eyes one another for a whole minute in silence before Saber then asked him, no more liked demanded "Why were you around the same area as us!"

Sedecim gave shrug and said "I said that I was going to look for a reason to why I am here, I can feel the emotions around me, that _Church_ was a place that felt off."

He saw that she was about to ask why they did not see him there, he already answered her before she could ask it.

"I did not go in and check it out due to the fact that if I get a sick twisted feeling from a place, it usually means that it is in my best interests not to go in."

He now stood up so the two of them were face to face "You don't storm an enemy keep if you don't have to and you don't know what is inside it."

He saw that Saber was able to grasp his metaphor, so far.

Sedecim gave yet another shrug as he said "I am not sure about you, but unless I know who and what is in a place, I will not go and attack it, safe to say that it worked out well in the end, I am sure your battle would have ended differently."

It was true and Saber knew it, she did not have the strength and raw ability to take on _Berserker_ head on.

Not like the man in front of her had done at any rate.

She was also partly still in awe of the fact that an attack that reduced the mad man to a burnt wreck only destroyed Sedecim's clothes.

What is more is that he acted as if he expected as much, a man who is able to predict the course of a battle is talented as well as suspicious.

As if he knew what was on her mind he said "If you want to know, I think you are _wise to keep such close tabs on me_."

Saber did not take it as praise and asked "Do you mean that you will betray us and your word?"

Sedecim shook his head "No, but a stranger who is able to fight on par with a foe you are not, can be a threat even if he is your ally, I am just speaking from the perspective of a commander."

Saber could see his logic, she also could see that his eyes right now did not reflect the room or anything, in fact it was as if they were resting from his battle with _Berserker_.

Saber now said "I do not trust you."

In reply Sedecim said "I have yet to earn your trust, that is all, what I did earlier, that was all due to the fact that it was the path I wished to follow."

To Saber this was not a saying that she was familiar with and all she could do was stare intently at him to elaborate on it.

"I see, so you wish me to explain, in all my time, I there are a few sayings that are my guide to life."

Sedecim now gave a pause, he clearly expected her to ask him about what they were, or he was trying to end this hear so he did not have to answer her.

Saber was able to pick up on this and asked "And what _were_ these that you live your life by?"

Sedecim gave a sigh then said "I will tell you one, as a sign of trust, I ask that you do not repeat what I am going to say to you."

To him, this was the first step on the road to gaining Saber's trust.

She gave him a nod and then asked "How do I know that you are telling me the truth and not sweet nothings that you wish me to hear."

Sedecim's features became hard when she said this and he said "I do not lie about what I believe in, nor should any that will only destroy you later on."

His tone that was usually polite had turned harsh in all but an instant and she could feel the anger behind it.

Saber was no fool, she could tell that this anger was much deeper than what _Berserker_ had.

"My apologies, I spoke out of turn, it was not my intent to offend you."

Sedecim gave a nod of his head and the anger that was in him seemed to vanish, it was now known to her that Sedecim when he was angry was not a man any wished to face

He took in a deep breath, then he said " _I want every single one of you to follow the path you truly wish to follow_."

His words did get through to Saber.

She looked at him and said "You wish to only follow the path that you wish to follow, what do you mean by that."

To reply to her Sedecim said "I wish to follow the path that I have chosen, that I wish to follow until the end, I do not wish to be set on one by any person, thing or God."

Saber narrowed her eyes at him and said "Does that not make you selfish that you only do what you wish to do?"

He gave her a nod and said "Does it, that would depend on how I was raised, it also would depend on the ideals that I hold dear to my heart, but that is all I will share with you for now."

She was about to speak to him of what she lived her life by when he raised his arm to silence her.

"You need not tell me of how you live your life, I can feel a great amount of regret in you, you keep it hidden deep within you."

Saber looked at him, this was a breach of privacy and she was about to rebuke him for this when she recalled his words before the fight with _Berserker_.

" _I wish had never got this power, but the wishing star has already fallen._ "

It may be that this was a guide to how he lived his life as well.

She now calmed herself and said "The power that you have, do you wish that you did not have it, do you wish that it never came to you?"

He shook his head "By the time you see a shooting star, it has long since died, it is long gone, just like your wish, get up and move on with life, it won't wait for you."

Saber knew this well enough and then said "You are not a normal man, I have seen what you are capable of, it far exceeds any take _normal_."

Now Sedecim said "If I may say, normal is just a term defined by time we live in, such things like justice they too are the same, to a man what is fair and just may differ from the nation in which he lives."

Saber now raised he eyebrow at him "Just how old are you, I am unable to tell."

The answer she got was "In my last memory I would have been around 27 years and a half."

She took note of the fact that he had said _in my last memory_ instead of _I am_.

"I see, if you must now I am-."

He raised his hand in reply to her and said "You need not tell me your age, you and I are both here, if you tell me your age it may just give you away."

She understood him, clear as crystal, he was sure that there were those who may hear them even hear, if she did say her name it would have to be in private, where none but those who were meant to hear it could hear her say it.

"Sedecim" Saber let the world roll around in her mouth, it was Latin, well in origin at least.

She also realised that she had said rather than thought of it and was glad that he seemed to know what she had meant by it.

She left the room he was and shut the door behind her " _Just who is Sedecim, what is his wish_?"

As she began to walk away she now hear a voice gently singing.

" _Walk on wandering soul for you respite we pray, let our humble song clear your heart of dismay, rekindle the flame in your soul and set you free, so walk one and become the light that guides the way_."

Saber was a tad unsure of what she had just heard, but the tune that the voice held told her that the song was not the meant to be the most joyous of ones.

She was unsure if it was _Sedecim's_ , his voice did not sound like that when he was with them, it was as if he _another_ person when he was alone.

" _Is he hiding his true nature from us, he said that I hold regret, yet if it was his voice I just heard, then was that regret he held as well_?"

Saber was unsure of it, but one thing she was sure of, was that Sedecim or XVI was not his real name.

It did pose the question to her of " _Why does he hide his name from us, if he did tell us his name, would any of us know who he is_?"

Saber now entered the room she had been given and began to plan the next move.

As long as he was their ally, it was safe to rest at night, if his _feeling_ sense was real and not false.

It was not that he was lying to them, it was just that if what he said about him was true, then why was he with them now?

* * *

 _The next day_

Shirou had just finished making the meal for the three of them, Sedecim had helped and praise the lord that he was in some clothes, Saber too had some clothes.

It also made her give off an aura of authority and class, it was as if this was the type of person she was.

On the other hand, Sedecim was now in a black long sleeved shirt with white pants, it was not the same as what he had worn before, but it seemed to do for him.

If there was one thing that Shirou knew about his ally, it was that the man did not lament over what he was in.

Sedecim in turn also had helped with washing up, the reason he gave was "You are letting me stay here, allow me to lighten your burden."

To Shirou he was not use to an act like this, he usually was the one who went to help others.

He had recalled what the man had said to him last night on the topic of the human heart.

" _It the vastness of the universe, it is the light of the human heart that gives warmth to the cold nothingness that is out there_."

Shirou was unsure of what his guest and ally meant, was it a way to say that all of his own acts shine out for people like Sedecim to see?

He did not know it, but to his guest, his heart did shine for all to see.

"You need to be a little more focused on what you are doing Shirou, I can't be around you all the time, by the way, if I may ask, do you have any shades?"

Shirou was able to tell, why those had any meaning at all, in fact they were the most logical thing to get at the time for Sedecim.

The man's eyes were able to reflect all that he saw, it was not a feat that any would see as natural, it also gave him away as part of this _Holy Grail War_.

But then it hit him, with all that had gone on last night, he forgot that _Sedecim_ had said he had no ties to magic of any kind.

If this was true, then how did he do what he did last night?

This was a question that was still a mystery to him, not only him but all who saw him last night.

If it was true and the man had no magic, what could he do if he had it?

He did not act like Saber did nor did he give off the same sort of feel she and _Archer_ had.

But the feeling Sedecim gave off was far from _just human_ , it was as if the man was more than a man and had made peace with that.

Shirou was not a _Newtype_ so he did not have the extra sense to help him decipher this, but he could tell that the man he had allied with was at peace, as if he held no wish of his own.

"No Sedecim I do not have shades but I will get you some, um that is really awkward do you have any other name that I can call you by?"

The man gave a sigh and said "For the sake of all things call me Hitoro when I am not in battle, can you do that?"

Shirou gave him a nod "Alright Hitoro, I will go and get you some shades, I can see why you will need them."

In reply he got was a laugh as the red haired man said "No need to be so serious all the time, if you do, you will find that your heart will turn to stone and you will lose what you wish to protect the most."

It was as if the words had been said in a certain way so that those who heard it could get different meanings from it " _If I am always like this, I can lose sight of what I am trying to achieve, if so that may just make me colder and harder than I am now_."

Saber though she was not in the same room had heard this as well and what she took out of it was " _If you turn your heart to stone, if you do not take time to relax and enjoy life, then you will lose that which you desire and that which you love_."

If he knew that the two of them would take what he said in two separate ways, he did not tell them.

If he knew that the two of them had both heard him he did not let it show either.

To ease the tension of this moment, the phone rang and before Shirou was able to get to it Sedecim, or Hitoro when he was not in battle got to it first.

On the other end woman said in a way too cheerful voice "Hey Fujimura here!"

Shirou saw Hitoro almost smiled as he replied, the voice he used was not his own.

"Excuse me, you may have the wrong number?" On the other end Fujimura said "Hey Shirou, why do you sound so, um how do I put it, like total nut?"

The reply she got, almost made Shirou fall over, Hitoro said in a most perfectly calm tone "This is Quattro Bajeena, head of the Anti Earth Union Group, I suggest that you check the number and dial again lady."

He then hung up on here, leave in Shirou gaping at what he had just done, in about half a minute the phone rang again and Hitoro picked it up again, but this remained silent.

"Shirou, some total wacko was on the phone, I mean was like part of some terrorist wannabe group.

Then in the voice of Char Aznable himself Hitoro said "Mam, I let your first call slide, but even Ra La Flaga will lose patience when insulted a third time."

The lady on the other end hung up the phone.

Saber had no idea what to make of it, did he just pull a prank on the lady on the other end.

Shirou now said to him "It is not nice to just lie like that Hitoro?"

Hitoro in turn shook his head "I did not lie, from where I was before I was in the void, I took that name and started that Union, it may not be as she thought we were, but we were very real."

He then took the liberty to add "We fought against both the extremists on earth and those in space, in short we were an army."

All Shirou could say in response to that was "I can see, you are not lying or at least I can't tell if you are or if you aren't."

In reply to that Hitoro said "I am not, but if you wish to doubt me I will not stop you, I will not prove anything to you."

Hitoro now said "I meant no harm by what I said, I only wished to see if I could still feel joy in such actions."

Saber took note of this, when he said this, his eyes were a little blank and almost empty, she also took note of the he had said that he had _started_ it, not _lead_ it.

Shirou at this point said "So can you, no more like, did you feel joy?"

Hitoro gave him a nod and said "In fact I did, this is good, what did you think that I enjoy fighting, in truth, I will tell you that I am not fond of it, no I don't mind a friendly battle, but one to the death, that I don't wish to be part of."

Saber did not know what to think of this " _He is a man who has great skill at arms and in combat and possibly warfare, but he does not like to resort to it, is he a coward_?"

She knew this was not true, no coward could take on a foe like _Berserker_ and not only fight but win.

It was now that the phone rang again and Shirou answered it, after about a minute he put it down and said.

"I have to go and give Fuji-nee lunch, um can you guys wait here till I get back?"

In reply to him Hitoro said "I think it would be best if we both go with you, unless you do not wish to?"

Hitoro turned his head and looked at Saber who in turn gave him a nod and said "What I wish does not come into matter, I must protect my Master at all times, that is what I swore to do."

Shirou gave a sigh as he saw that the two of them had to come with him "Okay, I give up, but Saber, you and don't have to call me Master, Shirou is fine."

Saber was a little taken aback at this and said "You trust me to call you your real name in public."

In reply Shirou said "Yes, it is fine, we shook on stuff like this last night?"

Saber gave a smile and said "You words do me great honour as your Servant."

Shirou gave a nod and said "I trust you, we shook on it so that is enough for me, that is the same for you Hitoro."

Hitoro gave him a nod and said "I would expect no less, I gave you my word and my word is my bound and I will honour it as long as long as you honour yours."

Shirou got the feeling that when Hitoro said he had _given his word_ it meant that he would not back down on it.

"Well I just have to go cook some things and then we can go give it to Fuji-nee."

Shirou then went into the kitchen and as he did so Saber asked Hitoro "You said that it was you who started that Union, but you did not say that you were the one to lead it."

Hitoro gave her a nod and said "I see that not much slips past you, truth be told that I did not lead it only found it and recruit those who would lead it."

Saber was unable to understand why he would not lead if he started it, Hitoro could feel this so he answered her.

"I am not the ultimate, there was a woman who was far more capable than I, she was a leader, I do not regret my faith in her."

* * *

 _The School_

On the way there, Saber had expressed that she was concerned and on guard if an enemy would attack them.

It was not that she did not recall that Hitoro had the ability to sense the feelings around him, it was she still did not trust the man.

If he took offence to that, Hitoro did not show, he only said that they should do what they set out to do, it was not the wisest thing to walk around so open with foes who may have seen their battle last night.

Now as the three of them were about to approach the school gate Shirou decided that now was the time to say "Saber, if someone tries to talk to you, just shake your head without replying, it'd be best if you'd act like you don't know Japanese."

As the three of them now got a little further into the school, both Saber and Hitoro stopped.

Saber saw that Hitoro had down the same and asked him "I can sense residual mana, something feels off, but it doesn't seem to pose any danger."

Shirou in reply said "I said it was safe, didn't I?"

But Hitoro shook his head at the two of them "No, you can't feel it, but I can, two of them, well to say four, but two of them have been here a little more recently than the other two."

Shirou and Saber did not know if Hitoro was talking about _Masters_ or _Servant_ s.

He spoke up "One like you Saber, two of them, I can feel the anger, it is as if one of them was forced to feel a way, then she was cast aside, the other was was desired by one but was cursed by a rival of the one who desired her."

He now looked at the two of them and said "Tread lightly, I can feel that there is some sort of cloud over us, it is not the one that I feel that hangs over the city, this one feels more human than that one."

He saw that they had no idea what he was saying so instead he said "Just stay on guard, this school is not friendly ground."

Shirou was quick to dismiss what Hitoro had said and began to move on, but Saber was a little more cautious than he was.

"You mean to say Sedecim, that you can't feel the one who is behind all of this, you just know that they are here?"

He shook his head "I said that there is a cloud that over us, I can detect who is behind all of this, but if I do, I may just have to seek them out, are you both ready to fight right here and now?"

Saber knew what he meant, Shirou did as well, it was clear to Hitoro that the two of them were no match for a better equipped pair.

"I can feel one is a threat to you as a team, the other is only to Shirou, these twisted feelings, I would not be too sure who it is until I make eye contact, it is rather easy to warp ones emotions around others."

It was his way of telling the two of them that Shirou was not safe at school.

But as it was in Shirou's nature, he just said "I guess I will have to live with that now won't I?"

As the three came to the front of the Archery Dojo Hitoro gave a soft mutter as he said " _The sad fact is that, you won't be able to live with it, if it gets you killed_."

He now gave Saber a nod, it was to tell her to be vigilant even if her Master will not, she got what he meant and gave him a nod in return.

Hitoro could see no thanks in her eyes, it was more like she was warning him, a warning that he too was a suspect and that he still a threat to them.

Hitoro took it well and gave a shrug as if to say to her " _Do what you have to do if you believe it is right, I am not one to stop you, your choices are your own in the end_."

It was now that the two of them politely waited outside as Shirou entered to give _lunch_ to a young lady inside the place.

* * *

 _Archery Dojo_

Shirou had entered the building while, Saber and Hitoro remained on the outside, as was met by a young lady with violet her and eyes that seemed to match that.

She had some type of traditional outfit from Japan on and a pink ribbon on the left side of her hair.

She was now frozen in place, if one looked over her shoulder they could see that she was not looking at Shirou, but behind him.

If any had seen her gaze, it would lead them to think that she was now in a trance as she gazed as the blonde lady at the entrance of the Dojo.

But that lady was not the object that she saw, no it was a man that she now gazed into the eyes of and he in turn stared back at her.

She took a step back, as if she could see that he was more than what he appeared to be.

She felt as if when he gazed into her eyes, he could see all that she had gone through.

All that was kept hidden by her smile and kind approach to life, he could see what she was like under all of it, he could see what her life was really like.

The violet haired girl took note how he calmly clenched his fists at his side, she got the feel that he was angry, but not with her.

For only a moment that seemed to be an entire life time there was only the two of them, no the three of them, side by side with the young man, there was a man beside him, in a some sort of ghostly visage.

He looked around 50, but his eyes gave her the feel that he was older, as if he was older than _all_ of her family.

She took yet another step back, she was unsure of all what was going on, what was that, who is that man.

It was now that she was snapped back to reality when an all too familiar voice said to her "Hey, I'm here with a lunch for Fuji-nee."

She was still blankly staring at the young man when he said "Would you mind calling her for me?"

It was now that she noticed the blonde haired young lady outside and let her mouth hand wide open as she peered around Shirou to see her.

She then came to her senses and said "Ah, sure." A little bit desperate she made her way to her target.

Now another young lady with brown hair and brown eyes wearing the same uniform as the girl before her came forth and said "Boy I am glad to see you, you have her lunch?"

Her tone was rather relieved, she also looked very happy to see Shirou.

As she now walked right up to him she said "Fujimura sensei has been a handful, when she's hungry she gets high strung."

Shirou was about to reply with some sarcastic remark when this girl said "She also is rather upset that she had to call you multiple times to get, you she said there was some total wacko on the other end of the phone the first few times."

Shirou now gave a quick glance to Hitoro who gave him a nod to tell him that he did not mind what he had just been called.

Shirou now sat down and said "Well I had guests over so, I was unable to get to the phone first."

It was now that the young lady in front of him scratched the back of her head and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, I was really tired so I didn't check?"

She smiled sheepishly as she had her eyes closed and Shirou replied "Shinji again, where is he today?"

It was less of a question more like he knew what the young man was doing, but he got a reply in any case.

"Playing hooky, I think he has a new girlfriend.

As she said this the young lady in front of him made a face of disdain, but this changed as she put her hands on her hips and leaned towards Shirou and said "But anyway, Emiya, who was that woman who was out front, she was gorgeous, is she a friend of yours?"

Her voice was a kin to a child who wished to know a secret.

Shirou's face grew a little unsure as he answered "Um, it's kind of complicated."

His eyes widened as he recalled that the word she has used was ' _was'_ rather than 'is'.

He turned to see that she was gone and could only see Hitoro who in reply just pointed in the direction that Saber had gone.

Shirou got up and then looked to Hitoro and said "Can I ask you to watch over Fuji-nee's lunch while I go get her?"

Hitoro gave him a nod and then walked over to where it was and sat down while Shirou rushed off to find Saber.

Now the young lady with brown hair and eyes got a little shock, she had not seen the young man with Shirou.

She was going to ask Shirou who he was, but he had left, this meant that this guy was with her until he came back.

She eyed the lunch and felt the slight temptation to try and go after it, but the young man beside it just said in a voice so calm it was slightly irritating.

"If you wish to take it, by all means do so, but are you ready to face that repercussions of your actions, if you are by all means take and eat, if not I ask that you take a step back, it is in your best interests not to go after that which you truly do not wish for."

She took a step back, she did not think a man with dyed red hair would say words so deep.

But then she heard "You have a person with violet hair in your club, yet I can tell you are ready to judge me for my hair, I will let you know that it is natural."

he was unsure if his tone was calm as to not mean any offence or if it was calm like that to be rude yet polite at the same time, how old was this guy?

"Um, how old are you?"

She asked him this and as he looked at her he just said "It is only polite to ask such things when you have a need of them, it is also polite to introduce yourself before you ask about others."

She got that there was a slight in his words against her.

She could also tell that she had walked into that one "Oh my, so sorry, I am Mitsuzuri Ayako, I did not mean to be rude."

She closed her eyes as she said this and scratched her head again, she seemed to do this when she knew that she had messed up.

In reply to her the young red haired man said "You can call me Hitoro, that is if you wish to."

She looked at him, that name did ring a bell but she was unsure of where she had heard it before.

She now looked Hitoro up and down and said "You said your hair is natural, how did you know about that?"

As if to say it was written all over her face Hitoro just said "I could see it in your eyes, to put it to you bluntly you were staring at it."

It was a blunt way to put it, it also was true and the best way to put it.

"So Hitoro are you friends with Emiya, it is just that he never mentioned you in anything."

Now in a totally calm and tranquil voice Hitoro said "I bet he does not laugh at your jokes as well, am I right?"

If she had any doubt that this young man did not know Emiya it was cleared with these few words, he just proved to her that he must know Emiya pretty well, no very well, only a few were able to tell this.

"To keep it simple, I will say that I am more like a god father to him, no wait I am his god father."

Ayako now looked at him wide eyed and said "You're his _God Father_?"

Hitoro gave her a nod and a smile as he said "I just came to make sure he is alright, to think there is a grown woman taking advantage of him, it is rather sad as well as a tad bit disturbing."

His words did not go unnoticed as the _tiger_ herself heard them and looked at him and gave a scream in fear or was it more along the lines of a squeal of joy.

She then said "Just, you are you, where is Shirou, is that my lunch." His reply to her was now in a voice that was the same as Char Anzable.

"I am Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena of the Anti Earth Union Group, I am displeased that you have abused a member."

She looked at the lunch, then back to him, there was no way he was the real Char, due to the fact that he had red hair, but then it hit here.

"Holy, who is this guy, what is a guy like him doing here, no thugs in school!"

Ayako at this point said "Fujimura sensei, his hair is natural, he is also here to keep others from taking your lunch."

In reply to her student she gave a squeal again and said "What are you, are you some type of fan that goes too far."

In reply to her Hitoro just said "And you are a grown lady who can't even cook her own meals, I wonder who is better person here?"

There was no wonder to it, he was telling her that she was a shit person in the most polite way possible what's more his target knew what he was saying.

She took the lunch and said "You're a real jerk you know."

He again said in a polite tone "I only stated what I have seen, if you do not like it, work on it and change it, unless you don't wish to, it is your choice."

He gave a sigh "Now I am stuck here until Shirou comes back, but he will likely forget, in any case I shall wait, I still have some time."

Hitoro closed his eyes and then sang with and ever so gently " _You stare up at the stars in the clear, endless skies, slowly fading light shining back in your eyes, completely consumed with your search for certainty, you'll lose sight of everything and get left behind_."

Taiga and Ayako had no idea what the two of them had just heard, but it was clear to them that his words held some meaning, even if they were a song."

Ayako who had got off to a more friendly start with Hitoro then asked "Um, what was that song, the one you just sang, it had a nice ring to it, you have a good voice to go with it."

In reply to her Hitoro said "If one tries they can can achieve what they set out to do, but one must have both the will and the means to do so, if you do not have the means plan and start on who you can get them."

In short what he was saying to them was, to move on and that if they wanted it enough they would find a way to get it.

I a matter of mere seconds he had changed for a polite yet rude young man to a rather wise and well intentioned young man, if he was young at all.

Ayako asked "Just how old are you Hitoro?"

In reply to her Hitoro said "I guess you can say I am 27."

Hitoro had to think " _Why are people so interested in how old I am, if did not have to hide the system, I would use it to find out why_?"

He now glanced to the door that was to his side and saw a bit of violet hair trying to hide itself from him.

He was able to feel the uncertainty that was in her as well as the fear and almost broken mind she had.

He could also feel her dismay at what had happened to her and the desire to be saved.

But right now he could feel the fear most of all, so he stood up and said "I see, so one or more of your pupils is unsure of me, I shall leave, if Shirou comes by tell him I will find my own way back."

As he was about to leave Taiga said "Hey wait, you are staying with Shirou?"

Hitoro in turn gave her a nod as he said "That is correct."

She now narrowed her eyes and asked "How, how do you know him?"

In reply Hitoro gave a shrug "I can you can say I am his _god father_."

Taiga took a step back as he said this and said "You, you are his _God_ , his _God father_?"

She blinked again and then said "Oh, so you are family then, in that case if Shirou, I mean Emiya does not come back why don't you just wait with us, he always walks back with us?"

She had gone from hostile to friendly in a matter of mere minutes if not less.

Hitoro shook his head "I can see that I am a distraction to your students, I think it is best if I left."

The two of them now noticed that Sakura the violet haired girl was the one he was saying was a little put off or rather uneasy around him.

"Sakura, don't be like that, you'll make Hitoro, go away, try not to be so, uneasy."

Taiga said this in some vain attempt to keep Hitoro with them, but when they turned to look at him, he was already gone.

* * *

 _Ryuudou Temple Gate_

It was a short walk from the school and for Hitoro it was much quicker than it would be for most, this place, it felt the same as that _Church_ had.

This place too was a place of worship, it was bad comedy to say the least, it was now that it hit him, though it was much fainter than the other this one and the two others, there was a fourth place that had this feel to it.

Hitoro was sure of it, he was due to the fact that now he had been to two of these places and now had a fair idea of what these places felt like.

As he saw that this all made sense in his mind Hitoro then said "I see so now I am not two thirds down, but only half done."

He was at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the temple when he felt a presence around him.

Not only that he felt as if it was tied down here unable to leave this place or rather unable to leave where it was at.

What is more, it didn't feel all that human at all, no to Hitoro it felt empty as if it had no meaning.

" _Like a rusted gun with a broken trigger that can no longer fire, it has no real purpose_."

He was about to take his leave when he saw a man wearing a black suit and brown pants with glasses.

He could feel the like of emotion within this man, he could also feel that this man had a wish to fight him.

With no warning the man launched a sudden attack at Hitoro, who in the spur of the moment, dodge the attack.

But this may have be the intent of the attacker all along as he made a curved strike at the back of Hitoro's neck.

His hand made contact with Hitoro's neck and there was a loud crack rang out in the area.

The man in the suit looked at Hitoro, Hitoro's eyes now seemed to reflect the world around him.

The man now stole a glance at his hand and saw that it had connected and made the blow.

But it was not this that had made the crack.

He now looked at his chest to see that the left elbow of his victim had made contact with his collar bone.

Now as this man came to the realisation that Hitoro was not a foe he could beat so easily and was about to pull back when his arm, the one he had struck with found that it was now in his foes hand.

Not only that but he was unable to budge a single inch from where he was.

Hitoro quickly crushed his arm while as he followed up the elbow blow with a back fist to the face.

Hitoro was quite sure that he heard a crack as he probably smashed in the skull of his foe, at this point it didn't matter.

Hitoro then as he heard the made a slash at the man's leg cutting it badly as was his intent and then pushing his foe back from him to watch him fall down.

The man in the suit did not cry out in pain as he collapse to the ground as the blood gushed out from the side of his left leg.

But this was not enough, right now this man was a threat, it was not that Hitoro had not felt the blow, he had felt it, but he did not feel the pain for some reason.

Nor did his body react as if it had been hit badly.

Though he did not say, he was aware that his body was no longer that of a normal human, a fact that he did not like.

Looking at the man's other leg Anthony blinked and the sound of a gun being fired could be heard in the area.

The man before him did not show any pain on his face, but one could see that he was in a lot pain, far more than what most people should be able to take.

Hitoro's eyes shone now and he saw the reason why this man had done such a thing, it was rather foolish in reality.

"I see, so you did so due to the fact that you thought I had come here looking for a person that you held dear, thank you for that by the way."

His voice was polite to the point were he was mocking this man due to the fact that he had tried to kill him for no reason other than Hitoro had been there.

"I can tell that you are stronger than most people, but I have had to take on people like you before, I need not tell you the result."

Hitoro or more like at this point _Sedecim_ said "It is a shame, I do so regret doing that to you, as a marital artist you are one of the best that I have seen."

As he began to walk away he turned back to see the man on the ground who was yet to say a word doing his best to try and stop the blood flow.

Sedecim's face now was filled with rage as he said "Harm any of those who I am allied with and I will show you why you should embrace death!"

It was not a threat, the man could see that, not only did the eyes reflect the orange sky, but they seemed to shine just a little more when he said this.

"You have no magic, yet you are a _Master_ , I see so she has to drain it from this area and that within it, I'll leave you with this one warning then, have the intent to harm, kill or steal from me or any of my allies and die."

Hitoro could see that the man would find a way to survive, he should have killed him, but a face kept coming to him when he made such thoughts.

He now made his way quickly and as out of sight as it was possible, for him not many stopped to notice him as he past them by.

Even so, he began to sing under his breath a song that he took some comfort.

His voice gentle as ever sang quietly " _Fine Fortasse Nihil est vobis dire, Fine Fortasse Nihil est vobis Lucrari, Fine Fortasse Nihil est tamen_."

It was in Latin, a line from the theme from a game he had played so long a go, he sang it now to bite back the empty emotion that he had felt in that man, such emotions spread and Hitoro at this point had no intention of losing the feeling he had right now, well at least not right now, not yet."

It was working so he now whispered them in English " _This war, is it just as twisted game_?"

As he made his way back to the school he sang under his breath " _In the end perhaps there is nothing you can say._

 _In the end perhaps there is nothing to avail you. In the end there is nothing, however_?"

It was not that Hitoro was afraid of it, but it was the fact that a many so empty was a _Newtypes_ worst enemy, no emotion to read in him, just pure violence.

Had Hitoro not had the _system_ with him, he may have had a bit of trouble to figure out a way to deal with that man.

That was only half the truth, he could have dealt with him, but that would involve him killing his foe.

That man may have been modified and trained, but he was still human, unless it was a do or die, Hitoro was not just going to kill him. He did not need to feel the emotion of guilt at this time nor be tied down by it.

He was now drawing closer to the school, he could feel that Shirou and Saber were still there, he could say he was just lost.

* * *

 **If it was a comedy**

Taiga looked at Hitoro pulled out her latest edition of Mobile suit variation then looked at it and then back to Hitoro then back at the magazine and back to Hitoro.

At the top of her lungs Taiga yelled "HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE ANTHONY HITORO IN THE FLESH!"

Hitoro took a step back and asked "Wait how do you know me name?"

Taiga though was poking his chest, his head and pulling his hair, there were stars in her eyes.

"A real Gundam Pilot, a real Gundam Pilot, sure he is from a game, but he is real, so cool, so cool!"

She now asked him "Wait, where is your uniform, your magic book and all the cool stuff you're meant to have."

Hitoro gave a shrug and said "I was at the graveyard when a girl with twin tails and blue eyes attacked me with spray and a lighter burning all my stuff, I have no idea why, can't a guy visit a grave in peace?"

The tiger roared and said "THAT EVIL LITTLE GIRL HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ANTHONY HITORO!"

She now did a dance and said "SUPER ULTIMATE GUNDAM SPECIAL MOVE, THE RED HOT HOT STUFF SUPER DASH THINGY!"

Hitoro knew what she meant and silently said in his head " _That is what they call Trans-Am, someone please kill me now!_ "

Hitoro now saw that she was telling everyone about him " _How shit, why can't I use the Zero system when I need to, this isn't do or die, but it may soon be_!"

* * *

 **First things first, The face that Sedecim saw was not his dead girlfriends but a Lacus asking him not to kill if he doesn't have to.**

 **Second why did I put Kuzuki at the temple, well the one of him at school is a illusion by Caster while the real one saw Anthony with Saber and Shirou and saw him leave on his own. He followed him from the school and since Sedecim was too focused on the Temple an the things that felt like it he was unable to pick up on him.**

 **Did I miss any others please PM me for answer.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think AND who you want Anthony to be paired with, thanks and by.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so here were are at the third chapter (four if you include the prologue) and things are slowly coming to the boil. I will warn you not much is going to happen in this chapter in the way of action. I tried to focus on the plot as well as Character Development, not that I got too far with CD at any rate. Also I will be returning to writing Gundam Agito SEED for next week so I can finish it so this story should only get updated once a week, I'll try for a Friday (Australian Time) for the release of this story, but life can happen to you as well.**

 **I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA IF YOU READ THIS AND THINK YOU"RE UP TO IT, PLEASE PM ME!**

 **I will tell you those who want a pairing voice who you want now, the next chapter will be the last time that I issue this out to all of you.**

 **Do any of you think I should change the opening song next chapter?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think, no flaming**

* * *

Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)

The Music starts and a _Vermilion_ Light is now spiraling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo _Fate Stay Agito_ appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

" _Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?_ " The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

" _Kanashiine_." The area zooms out to see that blood is indeed flowing from the hill.

" _Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai_ " A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

" _Onegai_ " You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

" _Unmei sae nomikomare_ " The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armour to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

" _Shizumisouna Umi e to_." A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

" _Negai yo kaze ni notte_." A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

" _Yoake no kane wo naraseyo_ " The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

" _Tori no you ni_ " The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

" _My wishes over their airspace_." Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

" _Musu no nami wo koe_." Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

" _Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

" _Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain_." The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

" _Furimukazu habatake_." A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

" _Kono omoi wo hakonde_." The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

" _Ano sora wo tondeku_ " The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

" _Negai wa darnimo_." The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

" _Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

Chapter Three

" _Brat, quit blabbering on about trifling topics such as love and sadness. Don't underestimate us. She's the woman I chose. A will is unnecessary between us. That's usually how it is between a King and his companion_." King Bradley Fullmetal Alchemist

Hitoro had met up with Shirou as he and three others were making their way down the road, one of them had a bike, a motor bike at that.

Shirou was the first to notice that Hitoro had met up with them "Ah, Hitoro you are here now, it is good to see you, I thought you had just wandered off and got lost?"

In reply to him Hitoro gave him a shrug "In a way I did, but I caught sight of you guys so I decided to tag along."

The violet haired girl still seemed to be a little if not very uneasy around him.

Hitoro noticed that the one with the motor bike was Taiga " _If I had to take a wild guess, she broke it and now has to push it, not to mention that she is bullying her student to making lunch for her_."

He did not show it, but Hitoro did not think much of an adult who took advantage of kids, even if said child was may too ready to just help an adult like her out for no reason.

Hitoro also noticed that Saber was some distance behind them, it must be due to the two that were so close behind Shirou.

The sun was now very low in the sky and Taiga began to voice her concern with Saber "That girl's been following us."

Hitoro did not say it but what he thought was " _You are in need of a mental health check up, she has been behind you since you left the school no doubt, are you an adult, no more like a child at heart._ "

Sakura the timid violet haired girl now voiced her concern as well, she leaned towards Emiya's back as she said "Do you know her Senpai?"

Her tone was both worried as well as pleading, but to Hitoro he could sense a little bit of dread in it as well.

This caused him to think " _What is wrong with this girl, in so much pain yet she does her best not to show it, I am able to feel the emptiness that lies deep down within her, is she aware of it, how does she keep moving on_?"

In a sense, it was a mystery, but one he had the answers to already, they were in one of his most precious memories.

It a day just like every other, but for two people that Hitoro was very close to, it was a day that was the turning point in their world.

" _ _And yet I kept walking to this school, for the two of us this is the most memorable place."__

It all made sense now, this girl may not be the same as that friend, but her resolve at least was.

Hitoro could tell that though it was not the same as it was for her, the cause was similar if not the same, so he knew what was going to happen next, without the system to tell him.

Shirou said similar as Hitoro expected him to "Yeah, my old man knew her."

Taiga's eyes grew wide as she heard this "Kiritsugu knew her, she came to visit Kiritsugu, then?

Taiga turned her head to look at Saber who had a blank look on her face while she eyed the setting sun.

Shirou's voice was unsure when he said "That's right, she'll be staying at my place for a while so be nice to her."

Closing his eyes with a smile and lifting his head up he did not know what hit him.

Both Tagia and Sakura stopped where they were for just a moment, that was long enough for Hitoro to get out of the way so they could do what they had to do.

Saber seeing they had stopped stopped as well when the two of them made a noise that did not make any sense.

The bike hit the ground as Taiga dashed forth to Shirou and Sakura did similar but at least in a less blatantly aggressive fashion.

Taiga caught Shirou by the collar and shook him, Hitoro could feel that she was both worried and upset, upset that he had not told her, worried due to the fact that she wanted the girl to her right to be paired with Shirou.

Taiga repeated what Shirou had said but made it into a question "Staying at my place?"

In this split second Shirou looked to Hitoro and saw that he had seen this coming and thought " _I, I had no idea the two of them would be like this over it_?"

As if she was either a big sister or some twisted type of mother Taiga shook him by the collar and asked a very improper question "You're shaking up with her?"

Hitoro saw that he had a hand in this mess, he had not taken action when he should have, so in a sense he had kind of betrayed Shirou to this fate.

In the most calm as well as the most creepy voice he had Hitoro put his hand on Taiga's shoulder and said "I do not wish to harm you, but I ask if you are his mother, if not then please step back and act your age, you are a teacher and he is a student."

It was not just a threat, but it was also a reminder to her of who she was.

Hitoro now said "You have to the count of 3 to let him go, if you do not, I will make you."

As he said this Hitoro gave her a smile, a smile that held no emotion in it, but it did hold a far darker message, like the smile of a mad man, Taiga got the message and let go of Shirou, this allowed him to speak.

"Ah thanks Hitoro, but no need to threaten Fuji-nee like that, she means well."

In reply Hitoro said "It is not the intent of the person but the action that damns them."

This was a grim reminder to Saber of her past, she was unsure if the man in front of her had said it because he knew of her or he had just said it due to this situation.

Now Hitoro said to the two of them "The two of them are not, how did you put it are yes _rutting_ , it is my belief that she has come to visit him for a little while that is all."

Shirou gave him an assist by saying "That is true, Saber is only staying for a little while."

Now in a desperate voice Sakura asked "Her name is Saber?"

Hitoro was able to pick up on a slight ring of fear in her voice, it was a fear that she would lose him.

At this point Hitoro was unsure if she was Master or not, she might just not want to lose Shirou to Saber as a woman.

But if this was not the case and she knew what Saber was, then it did pose a problem, a very big problem.

Shirou now tried to calm them all down by saying "Yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you'd try to be friends with her, Sakura."

There was a gasp of horror after he said this and Sakura's eyes widened then looked to the side as she said "Sure, I can do that."

Her voice was unsure of this and it caused Hitoro to narrow his eyes at her, if she was a threat, she was one Shirou would not take down, Hitoro was sure of this, Shirou was very kind too kind to be sure.

But now she pressed the attack as she said "Fujimura sensei!"

The tone of her voice was rather desperate as well as, if not a little, then very confused.

Taiga took a step back and raised her hands in the air as if to say that she surrendered to Sakura.

"Are you giving her your approval to say, Fujumura sensei?"

Sakura leaned forward that got Taiga to take a step back.

Hitoro was unsure if she wished to her Taiga say "Yes or No?"

But if he read her feelings right, what she wished for was for Shirou to be happy.

 _"Oh great, they even have the same problem, just hers is only for him, I am not sure if the two of them are a good match right now, but if they mature, who knows what the far future has in store?"_

It was a way to say that it was possible, but it was also fragile, like Sakura.

Taiga now put her hand to her chin and said "As a teacher, I'd have to say absolutely not, but I can't turn away a girl who's come here to see Kiritsugu.

Saber had just stood back as all of this had happened with a blank look on her face.

Hitoro did not care that they had left him out, he was used to it.

After around half a minute Taiga picked up her bike and began to move on saying "Sure, why not, just think of it as a home stay."

Hitoro had to really wonder if this lady was an adult and not a child in an adults body, sure at time when he was with his friends, he was very childish, like when he spoke on the phone.

But when it came down to it, he was a very mature person on the inside due to what he had been through.

 _"I guess a few of us need not grow up, we just get better clothes and toys."_

Shirou was rather happy about this and ran to catch up to her, Sakura was shocked, if Hitoro had to take a guess, she did not expect this to happen.

Saber now began to walk as well and Sakura turned to look at her.

As she got passed by Saber gave her a half bow half nod out of respect.

This caused Sakura a little shock, this added to the shock she felt on a whole by this entire event left her standing stock still as the three of them walked on without her.

As they did this she just looked at the ground, unsure if she should just accept this or not.

Hitoro who had not moved on was just a little in front of her and was leaning on the wall to her right, she had forgot that he was there, again, not that it concerned him.

Hitoro had leaned that a lack of presence was a good thing in most situation, it had helped him out on more than one occasion.

He was unsure what he would do if he did not have it or never had it at all to begin with?

"Do you wish to join us, I am sure that you are still welcome."

Sakura turned to see Hitoro beside her and felt a little uneasy again, if she did not feel the shock as she had just before.

She now asked him in a very timid voice "Why, why are you here?"

In reply Hitoro just said "I am here due to the fact that the sun is setting and a young girl is stuck to the ground and not moving, you may not like me, but I know better than to leave a young lady alone on the road at night."

Sakura gave a blink, there was a warmth to the voice she had just heard "You coming or do I have to stand here all night, I can and will if you do not move."

She now looked at the ground, he could feel that she was not happy about what was going on.

Hitoro then said "They are not involved like that, so relax, trust me I know, I was there and have been for the whole time, you are not being replaced."

She now looked up at him and asked "Just, just who are you, why do you take time out of your day for someone like me?"

Hitoro gave a shrug and said "I don't know, but I do know that I do not leave anyone behind."

He offered her his hand and she surprisingly took it when she did Sakura said "Your hand, it is cold?"

He was use to his hands being cold, but he got that Sakura had meant more than just that.

"I have a few medical issues that I got at birth, sorry."

As she held his hand she managed to pull herself forward and began to walk once more, Hitoro did the same beside her.

"Sorry if I seemed to be afraid of you before?"

Hitoro shook his head "Think not of it, it is all in the past now, let it be there, we can't change the past, but he can change the course for the future we are heading to."

* * *

 _ _Fuyuki City__

Hitoro had been with Shirou in his house when dinner was being made and when it was served, but he did not stay for it.

As the dishes were placed on the table he saw that it was served for only four, it was not that Shirou had done this on purpose it was just that while he cooked he totally forgot that Hitoro was there at all.

Not that Hitoro cared too much, it was as he had said before, he was used to just being another face.

In fact it was better this way, he was now able to go and scout the city at night.

Not that he did not intend to do it, but if he was correct the mages kept all that they did a secret and out of the public eye.

Well at least the masses of people who did not know that magic existed, if they did he would have heard about it by now.

It took him a little while, but he found the third place that had the twisted feeling to it.

This place was pretty much on the other side of town to where Shirou stayed, the houses here were all western in contrast to Shirou's and those around him which where more true to the land they were in.

It was not that he was too scared to go in, it was rather he did not wish to go into any location where he would be caught between a fight and the twisted feeling.

Hitoro shook his head and began to walk away, it was not worth it, not yet at any rate, to just bust into a house was one thing a mansion was another.

After he got around twenty steps away, a voice rang out calling to him.

"So it is you, I did not think that you would wander so far."

Turning in the direction of the voice Hitoro saw a man in a blue outfit with blue hair tied with a pony tail and a red spear that matched his eyes.

This man who was called Lancer just said "I take it that you now know of the Holy Grail War?"

Hitoro gave him a shrug "I know for a fact if that was what you are fighting over it is a wasted effort."

Lancer gave him a smile as he jumped down from the roof he had been on "I see so you are one of those, it's not my problem people?"

Hitoro in reply shook his head "Less of that more of I have a few things to do."

Lancer now raised an eyebrow and said "I see, just what would those be?"

Hitoro gave him a shrug in reply again and said "If I knew I would go do it rather than just wander around the area."

In reply to this Lancer gave a quick laugh and said "You know you are quite funny, though not all of your jokes are."

Hitoro could feel the rage that was building inside this man and took a step back just in case.

"So you can tell the emotions of those around you, huh?"

Hitoro at this point could feel why this man was here, Lancer as he was called did not like the fact that he did not get to fight him last night.

Not to mention the fact that Hitoro had taken on Berserker in battle and come out on top to boot.

"So you wish to fight me, is it just for the thrill of battle or have you been ordered to take me down?"

Lancer in reply said "If I had been ordered to I would just fight you rather than talk like this."

It did make sense, but as Lancer said this Hitoro was able to pick up on the fact that he despised the one he now had to serve.

"I take it that you and the one who now controls you do not get along well?"

Lancer now spun his spear as he said "If you can beat me, I'll let you know."

In response to this Hitoro let his eyes reflect all that was around him as he immersed himself in the system.

"I will be the one to show the world, why Oldtypes are obsolete."

Lancer did not know why Hitoro had said that, but he did not care at this point "Alright then, before we fight what do I call you?"

Hitoro braced himself as if he was about to sprint as he said "I have many names, many have meaning, many do not, but if you have to name me as your for call me Sedecim!"

Lancer now braced himself as he said "Alright then Sedecim, I will have as much fun as I can get from a foe like you!"

In reply to him Secedim said "I guess you can say I will do my best to enjoy this as well, are you better than that beast?"

As he said this the two men launched from their respective places at one another.

The two men were just about to land a blow on their foe as they both pulled back and looked around.

Hitoro then said "How do you feel if we call this one a draw for now at any rate?"

Lancer gave him a nod and said "I'm not one who would fight while we have a foe who is all too willing to take both of us down."

Hitoro was unsure, but he could feel the gaze of a person who was more than just human looking at them.

Lancer could tell as well and as he jumped up and left he said "Take care, the only foe I know who would resort to this is Caster, be wary of her."

Hitoro gave him a nod in thanks and then began to feel the whole area around him, his mind reaching through the entire city he felt a feeling he was not too familiar.

 _"_ _ _I can feel it, the life it is being taken from them, they are not like this Mages, they are normal people__ _!"_

Hitoro now made a mad dash for the area that he could feel this coming from.

 _"_ _ _Damn this all of this, a person who has no regard for human lives, it, it makes me angry to even think about it, I can feel rage bubbling deep down in my soul, the person who is doing this truly a sick and twisted monster__ _!"_

Even as he made his way over there, Hitoro knew he was not going to make it in time, but he felt if he got there he could at least try to get a grasp of what it was he was feeling as well as connect it to something else.

If he could do that, then he was one step closer to putting a stop to this.

What was more frightening was the fact that if he thought back to his time in SEED, it was preferable to this "Just how bad is this world that SEED is better than it?"

In a sense it was true, at least in SEED there was none of this magic crap nor did people get their lives drained by what he could only call some weird and demented loser.

Well that was the polite version of it, the impolite one is not to be said or heard in any polite society or any other society for that matter.

 _"_ _ _To harm those who are not part of this, one must be very weak to resort to such foul play, every time I look at this Rau Le Cresuet just seems to be a nicer and nicer villain, it is rather depressing to think of it so openly__ _."_

Hitoro now made his way over to a building, the first thing that came to mind was _"_ _ _I probably shouldn't go in__ _?"_

 _But the second thing was "_ _ _If I wish to know more, I will have to take a gamble and roll the dice__ _!"_

With such a thought in mind, he took a step into the building and then began to scout it, to find what it was the lay within it.

When he came upon what it was he sought to find, only anger filled is body, the rage of his soul.

* * *

 _ _With Rin__

Rin was making her way through the low lit building, she was unsure of what she would find.

She had been put on alert by the fact that there were smoking ashes in this building, as if there had been a fight.

She also saw that there were a few wholes in the ceiling as well.

 _"_ _ _Just what, what came here and did this__ _?"_

She could feel no mana from them it was as if an outsider had done this.

"Archer, can you get a feel on who or what did this?"

Her servant appeared next to her and said "No can't get a feel to it, but if I had to take a guess, there was a fight here, one that ended very quickly."

As he said this he touched the ashes that were around and then said "This is both the work of a very hot blade and a gun, do we know a foe who uses such weapons?"

He then tensed up as he felt that he was being watched and now looked up and stared at an open door.

"So it was you" was all that Archer could manager to say.

In reply to him the red haired man said "If I had not been here a little while ago, you would have taken the words right out of my mouth."

Rin was no fool, she may not be able to feel what others were feeling, but the rage that was in this man's voice, it rivalled that of Berserker if not surpassed it.

Rin now took a step back and said "Did you, did you do this?"

Sedecim in reply just shook his head "No I did not, you may find your answer in this room, there is a gas here, but I can't tell what it is."

He now took a step in their direction and Rin tensed ready for an attack.

To attempt to put her at ease Archer said "He is not going to attack."

Sedecim now raised an eyebrow and asked "I guess you are a real hero, able to tell who his foe and who is not, but do take not, I am very angry and if you attempt to attack me, I will not show you mercy."

Sedecim looked Rin right in her eyes as he said "You're paying for my uniform, that or we could fight here and now, but I'd much rather not, since I have found a person who I can kill."

Rin now asked "And who is this?"

At this point Sedecim just said "There was a man today that tried to pick a fight with me, I cut his leg so it almost fell of and shot the other one, he attacked me while I was in front of a temple on a hill, he thought I had found a secret base of his."

Rin looked a little confused as Sedecim took a step now to the side.

She then managed to ask "Why, why are you telling me this?"

Sedecim now said to her "What is in that room, the one who did it is the same one who had place some type of power up on that man."

He now turned to Archer and said "I trust you can fill her in on the rest, if she does not figure it out?"

Archer gave him a nod and Sedecim now walked past them but as he did he said "The one by the name of Emiya is under my protection a move against him is a move against me."

As he said this he turned around and said "Do you know that the Church on the hill, the Temple on the bigger hill, your house and a small area have the same twisted feeling to it, like a demon out of hell is capable of spawning there."

Archer took it in with his stride, Rin on the other hand was unsure of what she should take out of that.

She blinked and was about to ask Sedecim what he meant by that, but he had already vanished into the shadows.

Archer then said "He is a servant, or at least is meant to be one, I am not sure of his Class, do you know what he said about your house?"

Rin was about to shake her head when it came to her _"_ _ _The Temple, the Church, her House, they were all places where the Grail can be summoned, what did he mean by a plain as well though__ _?"_

It was not the best way to put it, but Sedecim was drawn to the Grail or at least where the Grail can appear.

She now had to ask "Archer do you say he is a servant due to the fact that he is drawn to the Holy Grail?"

Archer shook his head "No it is that he gives of a feeling that is similar to one, at any rate if he is, then he must have a master and is our enemy so he must die, if he isn't a servant, his fate is the same."

At this point a voice now echoed in the hallway "Are you so sure that you can kill me, a man like you can only be so strong."

At this Archer gave a slight move of tension in his body, he knew that Rin did not see it, but Archer was sure that Sedecim had.

Rin was unsure what she had just heard, but it was clear to her that, this foe knew who Archer was, while she did not.

"Archer, does he know who you are, if so does this mean he knows how to fight you?"

Archer just gave her a sigh as he said "I am unsure if he does know me, or if he just appear to think that he knows me."

Rin just looked at him and then said "If he does, will he tell Shirou and Saber or any of the other servants?"

Archer shook his head at this "If he wanted to harm us he would have, I think the only reason he is rude to us is because I destroyed his clothing last night."

Rin now closed her eyes and then opened them yelling "The whose fault is that, we just made him our enemy!"

Archer just shook his head again as he said "We are not his foe, not yet, he will wait for us to prove that we are, if I am right, he does not like fighting or killing, did you pick up on that?"

Rin recalled that Sedecim had said he'd rather not fight them because 'I have found a person who I can kill'.

Rin the paused to reflect on what she had just recalled.

"He does not wish to fight us because he has found a foe he can kill, is he conflicted about killing, if I recall he did say he just cut a man's leg and shot the other?"

At this point Archer state what she was about to come to "It would appear that he is conflicted about killing other human beings, Berserker and the one who did this can be seen as no longer human in his eyes."

Rin gave her Servant a nod and then said "Yes, I see that now, but what will he do if we do attack Emiya?"

At this point Archer said "What are your plans for Emiya in any case?"

Rin gave a sigh and said "If he stays at home and out of the way I will ignore him, but if he wanders around and acts like he is not a master then."

She gave a pause before she muster the courage to say "Then I do not owe a person who refuses to understand this."

* * *

 _ _Emiya residence__

Hitoro had slipped back, the four he had left there were still there. It would appear that none of them had the ability to notice that he had left them.

 _"_ _ _I guess it is not so bad, fade in fade out as if I was never there, I wonder if in a years time would any of them recall who I was, I wonder if Lacus and Kira can__ _?"_

He did not mind being forgotten, it was a gift in the form of a curse, but a gift none the less.

He now saw that Shirou was doing the dishes all alone so he went to see if he could help out at all.

"Aww man, I pulled out all the stops for this one and there still angry, Sakura isn't even coming to help out."

Shirou whined that all of his attempts to make peace with the two of them were in vain, he had almost done all the washing when a voice said "Can I be of any assistance?"

Shirou turned to see Hitoro and said "Ah Hitoro, there is no need, I am nearly done."

Shirou then turned to clean the last dish when he counted all of them and then said _"Wait, hold up, there are five of us, yet why is there only four sets that I am washing."_

Hitoro gave him a shrug and sigh a reply.

"To forgot that you have an ally with you, perhaps in turn I may forgot that you are in danger or that you are my ally as well?"

Hitoro did not have an acid in his voice, it was just a little reminder to Shirou that in fact did exist and was very real.

Shirou did some type of bow as he said "Oh, yeah sorry about that, please forgive me?"

Just as Hitoro was about to speak, but Sakura got her word in first.

She said it in both a timid and a desperate tone "Is, is Mr Hitoro back?"

The two of them had two very different thoughts on their minds.

Shirou's was along the lines of "Wait hold up, did he leave us, is it because he went out to get dinner or the fact that he saw I did not serve him any?"

Hitoro's was along the lines of "Just who is she, she was able to pick up on the fact that I just left and came back, I will have to watch where and how I step around her?"

Shirou now turned to Hitoro and asked "Did you leave, did you go out and get dinner, is it due to the face that I did not serve you dinner?"

In reply to him Hitoro said "Relax, try to ask on thing at a time, yes I did go out, no I did not get any food, I forgot to take my wallet with."

Shirou got that it was a lie meant to put Sakura at ease or at least get her a bit off his back, not that she was really on it.

"Oh, I see, then Shirou, make Mr Hitoro some food then."

She had turned to Shirou and asked him to do this, Shirou was in shock, Hitoro was unsure of where this was going.

It was hard to read her intent due to the fact that her feelings were confused as well as empty, it was not a good situation to be in.

"Relax, I'll help myself to what I need later, I am not so hungry right now, but I do have to ask isn't it a bit late for the two of you to be here?"

Sakura's face fell at this, she clearly did not want Shirou to stay alone with Saber, it was not yet clear to Hitoro why though.

Hitoro now turned to look at the roof, it was clear to him that the house was now being watched.

 _"_ _ _Did I give away the location of this place or did they know all along, in any case, I can feel that it is more like a gaze rather than a presence that lies over us__ _."_

At this point Shirou now said "Fuji-nee, can you walk Sakura home for me, it is getting late."

Taiga did not reply to him, she just stared at the TV as if she was enthralled by it or more like in a daze.

Shirou now walked out of the kitchen over to her and said "Hello, Taiga can you hear me?"

After a little while, in a very sing song voice Taiga said "Request denied, I will be unable to walk Sakura home for a while."

It was just as she said this that Hitoro put his face to his palm, he knew what was going to come next.

Shirou at this point asked "Wait why?"

Taiga now got up with a jump and said "Because starting today I'll be staying here, too!"

Shirou was shocked and turn to Hitoro who had his palm to his face, in an instant Shirou knew that Hitoro had seen this one coming and guessed that he saw what was coming next as well.

Taiga now turned to Sakura and said "Care to join me Sakura, I can talk to your folks so don't worry?"

In very happy voice Sakura nodded her head and said "Yes, yes please, I can always count on you Fujimura sensei!"

A voice in the back of Hitoro's head said in a very familiar voice _"_ _ _Shirou and Sakura can make a good pair, but their love would be both fleeting and eternal__ _?"_

As this crossed Hitoro said all be in under his breath _"_ _ _I, I did not think that one up, that was clearly not my voice this time__ _?"_

It was only a little disturbing to have a voice in his head, but a voice he knew, now that was scary.

Shirou now looked to Hitoro and then to Saber as if to say he was sorry.

Saber just looked back to Shirou, it was clear to both Shirou and Hitoro that she was unsure of this.

Taiga went on about getting futons and Sakura and her went to get them.

Hitoro now said "I'll be fine, it does not bother me much, if at all."

As he said this he took a step back away from all of them and began to open the door to leave.

As he did this he felt a slight tug on his free arm, it was slight, yet also firm, too firm to be Sakura.

Turning around, he saw that Saber now held is harm though gently as well as rather reluctantly.

"Where do you have to stay if not with us, I thought that you and my Master agreed that you would stay with us?"

Hitoro then looked at her in the eye and said "I am well aware of that, but right now, we do not have space in this place for all five of us, so I will make do where I can, be at peace it does not mean I am cutting ties with your Master over something so petty."

Saber did not seem to draw any comfort from his words.

Then though it was rather forced she said "You can stay in the same room as I do, I do not fear you."

Hitoro gave a sigh and said "I am not sure you get it, but if you insist I will stay, but I will warn you that I am always awake, even if I have my eyes shut, are you sure that you and I can share a room, are you sure about this Saber?"

Hitoro now looked up at the roof and said "That girl, she did not react to your name well at all, I do not feel any hostile intent towards Shirou, but do be on guard."

Saber looked at him and then asked "Wait what did you do when you left us for a short while?"

Hitoro shook his head "I found the lair of two of the others as well as found out that a person by the name of Caster is draining people, I fought a few bone dogs and that is about it."

Hitoro then said "I am sure there is at least, four Masters in that school along with Shirou, one would be that Rin while the others, let's just say I will find out if I really need to."

Saber gave him a nod and then said "Do you swear that you will now come back inside and not try to leave for the night?"

Hitoro gave a sigh, he could have pulled himself away from her, but right now as a sign of trust she was letting him stay in the room with her.

 _"_ _ _It is a step forward, so I guess I might as well take it, as long as the others do not take it the wrong way__ _."_

With that in mind Hitoro said "You have my word, but when dawn comes it is a new day."

* * *

 _ _The next day__

Shirou had gone to school, he had asked for Saber to stay at home while he did so, in return he had been asked to be home before sunset as well as call on her if there was in any danger while he was out.

After the two students and the one teacher had left, Hitoro and Saber were left in the house alone.

Saber now looked to Hitoro and said "Did you feel that, in the night, we were being watched?"

Hitoro gave her a nod and said "Yes, but it was not the same, while I was out I came across Lancer, he and I agreed to call of a fight due to the fact we were being watched."

Saber gave him a look as if she had expected more of him.

Hitoro in trun gave a shrug and said "I then went and found that a bunch of people lay dead drained as I said earlier, the gaze and the feeling that was left on that place were the same, but this one is different, it is far more arrogant."

Hitoro saw that Saber gave a slight tense as he said this in reply he said "If I had to say, that school is not a safe place, well not with three other Masters in it."

Saber now looked long and hard into his eyes and Hitoro gave a sigh. "I have to go and check up on him don't I?"

Saber gave him a nod and then said "I cannot make you, but if you truly are our ally then you should, I will stay and guard his home."

Hitoro gave a sigh and then said "I guess I will have to find some spare clothes of his and get into them, can't go out of uniform to school now can I."

Saber gave him another nod then said "The way you say it, it is almost as if you have done this many a time before?"

For his part Hitoro just said "What, I have a past that I don't care to reveal to you all, but in any case, I need to get moving."

* * *

 _ _At school__

Shirou was about to enter school when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

Turning he saw a man he did not wish to see, this man was also in his spare uniform.

Doing his best not to make a scene he and the young man who actually was able to pull off looking like a student, the two of them moved a secluded area of the school.

When Shirou was sure that they were not alone he asked "Hitoro what are you doing here?"

In reply to him Hitoro gave a shrug and said "I am here on the request of Saber, you see there are three other Masters at this school, as you my ally I must make sure you do not die."

Shirou gave a sigh and said "You know that you stand out, you'll get asked to leave, no more like you will get kicked out?"

Hitoro shook his head "The only people who will notice me are the ones who are on the like you, try as you may, you can't deny it, I do blend in well no matter where I am, so much so that a certain ally forgot to cook dinner for five?"

It was true, face was that Shirou did forgot that he was there and at times also forgot that he was more than just human even if the latter denied being so.

"Yeah come to think of it, you're right, only people who are going to be on the look out for you will notice you, it does make sense."

Shirou now saw that Hitoro was already gone and then gave a sigh as he said "Does he really have to go for the cool and calm vanishing style, at times I have to wonder how he can do that?"

He may have lost sight of Hitoro but Hitoro had not lost sight of him, but more to the point, Rin who had seen him was almost in shock, she may just have to kill him.

But when she saw Sedecim with him, she was unsure of what course to take.

There was no way she could take him on in a fight even if she did have Archer, that man would find a way to take both of them down.

It was most unfair, Shirou had all the luck, he had gotten Saber as well as this guy to help him.

Sure Saber was not at her best, but this Sedecim, he was in a league of his own, not to mention that he was also right beside her at this point in time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun to see the red haired young man in student uniform, if she said he did not look the part, it was a lie, due to the fact that he did.

"I take it you are still going to try to take my friend down?"

Rin took a step back as he said this, she did not know how, but he must have heard what she had said last night.

What's more he did not look like he was going to be nice this time round "What how did I know, at a time like this I would usually say 'magic' but that would be a lie due to the fact that you are a mage and I am not, how do I know well then 'Science'!"

Hitoro did pose that only people from around 2012 if not 2011 and up would get the Aliens pose.

Due to this, it flew right over Rin's pretty little head.

As he moved away from her Hitoro said "You can't go back on your word, so I'll give you one minute to try to kill him, if he survives that I'll stop you."

She was unsure if this was a dare or a just a simple fact.

As he walked by her Hitoro then said "I will tell him this as well, so he is not unaware of your intent, I do have to say though, four Masters in one school, it begs to ask where the others are."

He said no more and left Rin to stand looking at where he had been in shock.

For two reasons _"_ _ _Can I afford to try to kill Shirou or attempt to take his command seals while Sedecim was here, what if he was telling the truth and there are two more here, if I try to take on Shirou and do come out on top, can I take them on__ _?"_

It was a good question, right now as long as Shirou had Sedecim on his side, she could not make a move against him, deep down she knew that was not the reason, but it was as good as any right now.

 _"_ _ _I can beat Emiya in a minute I am sure, but he did not mention that he would not kill me after I won__ _?"_

* * *

 _ _With Shirou__

Most of the day had gone by and he had only seen Hitoro in passing a few times, but his ally had been with him or at least near him for most of the day.

Shirou was now with Issei Ryudou the student council president in the studen council room.

Issei had just spoken with Kuzuki sensei and had confimred that he could trust Shirou so now with his arm folded he said "Late last night, a family called the faculty office, reporting that their daughter hadn't come home from archery club practice."

Shirou was a little shocked at this, the archery club had people he knew and cared for in it, if what his friend had just said was true, then it was the sick truth.

Hitoro who stood in the coner of the room clenched his fist as he heard this as well.

Sure Issei had not noticed him yet but he was sure that Kuzuki had, in fact he was sure that a man like Kuzuki should not be walking unless he had contact with some magic healing factor.

 _"_ _ _I can say I now know at least one of the other masters in the school, but it was not his doing, no I may not be able to feel that man too well, but I can at least see that he did not do this, it is the work of one of the others__ _?"_

Issei now went on to say "Based on what they learned from the other club members, they determined that Shinji was the last one to talk to the missing student."

It was clear to Hitoro that he did not reveal the name due to the fact that the name of the student was supposed to be at the very least confidential.

Or the fact that Shirou may have ties to this person as well has have a close bond to them.

Shirou now moved forward and said "Shinji."

Hitoro could feel that this Shinji was not a nice guy, he could also feel that Shirou suspected this Shinji of foul play if not worse.

This did cause Hitoro to think _"_ _ _This is a school, shit like this is not meant to happen here, let the hell of war stay in war, SEED now seems like sweet dream when I compare it to this place__ _."_

"Wait hold up I am sure that the head of the club said that he did not attend and how do I say 'playing hooky' that day."

Even Shirou picked up on that and said "But Shinji wasn't at practice yesterday?"

In quick and stoic reply to this Issei said "Apparently a first year student forgot something at the dojo and when he came back for it, he saw Shinji and the missing student arguing."

Now looking at the desk Issei said "We tried to confirm this with Shinji, but he's absent today, and no one's been able to reach him."

Placing his hand to his chin Issei pondered what this all could mean as Shirou in an angry voice said "Issei, don't keep me in suspense, who's the missing student?"

Hitoro could tell that Issei was not meant to tell Issei the name, but right now he felt as if he had to.

After a pause and a deep breath Issei said "Mitsuzuri Ayako, the captain of the archery team."

Shirou was struck in horror, he had spoken to her right before she had to go and lock up the supply room before he left school.

Shirou was also sure that he felt a little off when he spoke to her, it was as if he had felt this coming.

He was unaware of Hitoro's presence but he knew the man could help him with this.

Hitoro could feel that Shirou felt a little taken a back by this, it did cause him to wonder _"_ _ _I spoke to her just the other day, if I had stayed a little longer, would this have been any different, it is no point lamenting over it now, but I can feel guilt sinking into Shirou, I will have to find a way to pull him out of it."__

With a sigh he managed to leave the room with Shinji and as they got a little way out of it he tapped him on the shoulder and said "So she is missing, I don't want to say it, but I believe that there is more at work here than just foul play."

It took Shirou all of a second to realise what it was that Hitoro was suggesting to him

He recalled how he was meant to die for having seen an event of the Holy Grail War, could it be that Ayako suffered the same fate without being a miracle to save her?

"Hitoro why is it, just why does such a thing like this have to exist in the first place?"

In reply Hitoro said "I don't have that answer for you, but I do know that we should start trying to find your friend, if she is alive that is, I could try to search the city, but you'd be at risk then."

He was yet to mention that Kuzuki man as being the one who had tried to kill him just yesterday, but Hitoro was able to feel that Shirou would want him to go do it.

Hitoro shook his head "If I have to go, it will only be if you come with me, on the other hand, I got myself enrolled here so best that I go and show myself to the teachers."

Hitoro gave a sigh as he said this "Back to school, what is this some cliché anime I'm in if I am, God you hear me I am not laughing?"

Now as he turned to do that he said to Shirou "I told Rin that if she tries to kill you, you've got 1 minute to survive and then I will step in to help you."

Shirou was a little taken aback by this "A guy like Archer, he is sure to get me in less than that."

In reply he got a sigh that had "I said if she tried to kill you, she would get 1 minute to try, I am sure you can survive that, I also never said I would let her go if she did kill you."

Shirou was unsure of what Hitoro meant when he said let her go, it was not that he did not trust him, it was the fact that he did not wish for Hitoro to kill on his behalf.

Hitoro felt this and put him at ease by saying "I too am conflicted about taking a life, but there are a few conditions that once met I will do all that I can to kill you."

Shirou now gulped, he was put at ease but he was also a little sacred by this as Hitoro walked off he said "The first one is those who betray others, I'll tell you the others later, I don't like killing, but if I have to I can."

Shirou at this point said as Hitoro vanished into the crowd _"_ _ _Did he say can or would, he must have said it on purpose__ _."_

* * *

 **Okay so that is about it, I know I make mistakes and am looking for Beta as I said earlier, tell me what did you enjoy about this story what do you find that makes it good or at least different. As I said at the start, this will be the last time I update more than once in a week, so sorry about it, but I do have other stories to attend to and get up and going again as well.**

 **Please Review and reminder for the Anthony pairing, if I get enough demands for a lemon I may try my hand at it for him. (He is a powerful newtype one with the Zero System in his body, how the Hell am I going to write that!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**GUNDAMMIT, every time I try to upload it comes all in _Italics_ , FUCK OFF SYSTEM WHY WON'T YOU WORK FOR ME!**

 **No seriously to go through around 7 to 9 K worth of words and make sure all your Italics that are meant to be there are while making sure the rest of it is normal is a little hard. Oh wait shit, I wasn't supposed to write this one for a while, let's just say I have extended leave on Agito SEED, sorry all fans of that. But I seriously wrote all of this across only three days so I should be fine for the other stories. So yeah, Rider is now going to be paired with Anthony, god help us all.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming.**

* * *

Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)

The Music starts and a _Vermilion_ Light is now spiralling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo _Fate Stay Agito_ appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

" _Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?_ " The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

" _Kanashiine_." The area zooms out to see that blood is indeed flowing from the hill.

" _Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai_ " A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

" _Onegai_ " You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

" _Unmei sae nomikomare_ " The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armour to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

" _Shizumisouna Umi e to_." A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

" _Negai yo kaze ni notte_." A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

" _Yoake no kane wo naraseyo_ " The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

" _Tori no you ni_ " The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

" _My wishes over their airspace_." Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

" _Musu no nami wo koe_." Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

" _Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

" _Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain_." The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

" _Furimukazu habatake_." A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

" _Kono omoi wo hakonde_." The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

" _Ano sora wo tondeku_ " The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

" _Negai wa darnimo_." The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

" _Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

 _Chapter Four_

 _"We shouldn't blame ourselves for bad things that happened to us. Sometimes, no matter what we do, we are victims of the circumstances. We should just have to pull ourselves out." Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)_

Hitoro took in a deep breath as he recalled part of his past, it was the end of a major event in two peoples lives.

The young lady, would hold his eternal respect for what she had done, for he knew that he was not capable of such an act.

He just closed his eyes and he were their right, in his memories.

 _ _Now tears were welling up in her eyes again as she said "This place we call a school, I believe in it and thus the whole time I've been praying for the day your memories will come back."__

" _I don't know when you will stop forgetting, that's why today once again I say these unreasonable things and stay with you, I'm sorry your headache isn't a cold, it's a sign that you are going to lose your memories again."_

 _Anthony had thanked god that he had not been seen by her, but he thanks him again for not being able to see the look on Tomoyo's face._

" _You will complain about a headache and lose your memories, just like a child, I'll cry, waiting for your eyes to open, hoping for that one time it will be different."_

 _She paused again then said "But when you come to and won't even know my name, once again the two of us will start from our self introductions."_

" _As if never ending that day repeats over and over up until now, you haven't said anything to me accept 'thanks'."_

 _Anthony knew that she was going to say this wasn't what she wanted to hear and thus she said just that._

 _" _That wasn't what I wanted to hear, I thought you might never say it again, however at long last, at long last you said you loved me, that is the first time in 3 years."__

As he opened his eyes he saw Sakura was in front of him, she was unsure of why he was her, which was to be expected.

It took a little while for her to find the right words to say "Um, Mr Hitoro, why are you in a school uniform, I thought you said you were older than Fujimura Sensei?"

In a way this was true, no wait it was true in every way, it was not the point of this.

Hitoro now did his best smile as he said "What do you think I fill this out a little too well?"

She in turn gave him a nod and said "Yes, um, had I not met you before, I would not have known you were not meant to be here?"

Hitoro now shook his head "More like you would not have noticed me at all, unless you knew me or if you had sought to find me."

He was at least able to feel that he was partly right as she was a little shocked that he had caught on to her.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she said "I, I did not mean to sound as if I was keeping an eye on you?"

Hitoro gave her a shrug as he said "No harm done, just keep it quiet for now okay, I have a target here, which is a threat to people, I am here in order to bring said target it before they can strike again."

Sakura gave him a nod the asked in a meek way "Are you meant to be a spy?"

Hitoro shook his head "No, I am cadet from Class Zero, an elite strike team that is asked to deal with the targets we are given, be they, silently or in all out open war."

Sakura gasped as this and raised one hand to her mouth and Hitoro now began to walk away from her as he said "It is not luck that can be blamed for such things, if I find that I am in hell, I will not curse, no I will pick myself up and move on, after all that is the only way to find the exit, isn't it?"

As he walked away Hitoro had to think to himself " _I have to lie in order to protect others, is that the path I chose, it does not seem to be an easy one at any rate_."

As he did leave, he heard that Sakura was now being talked to by a bunch of girls.

It was not his concern, until one of them said "Shinji, told us about you little whore, you have to give your body to his grandfather in order to stay at their house, you know you do look the type to do that."

Sakura to her credit did not react to them, this was normal for her, what was not normal was the fact that Shinji was not here in person to do it as well.

Out of the three girls who were there, the second one said "What is the matter, have you no spin, oh wait you are a little whore, your spine was broken by that old man long time ago."

She laughed as she said this, to a young man who had just been about to walk away, he could feel why they did this and it made him ever so angry.

Now as he turned and began to walk back to the where Sakura was.

As he did so he heard the third girl say "Oh what are you now going to go and cry to your mommy, oh go and lose yourself in that old man!"

 _"Such acts, all to get the attention of one who thinks that he is better than her, this girl Sakura, she is able to bear all this on her and continue to smile, I can now see why she wants to be around Shirou and as his ally, I will act in his stead, but perhaps a little more violently."_

It was not that he was afraid to use it, it was just that he did not really wish to stand out from the crowd.

But right now, his mind flashed back to when he was a child and there was just him and his brother and no one stepped in to help.

The would not kill them, no they were human and he did not wish to kill a fellow person, they were still human to him, but barely and now they would reap what they sowed.

Hitoro did not care if Sakura would think less of him for this or if she would not know what to think at all.

He had just given himself a mission, one he was going to accept as well as complete very, very soon, he knew it would make him stand out, but right now he did not care, right now he felt only anger and rage.

* * *

 _ _With Sakura__

Sakura now just sat down in both awe and shock at what she had just witnesses a few minutes ago.

To say that she did not know what to think would be putting it likely.

She now looked up at the man who had done all of this for her and asked him "Why, why did you do that, I can, I can bear it?"

He looked at her and gave a smile and said "I knew of a two or more young boys who had similar problems, but they were far younger, it is sad to say, but not a soul tried to help them out, not once when they went through it, I did not wish to look back on this day and think ifonly I had taken action."

Sakura now still on the ground looked up at the sky above her and asked "How, how did you do that, all three of them fell so fast, but you did not let them hit the floor, you lay them down and then took me and walked away."

In reply to her the man asked "How did I take them all down, or how did I simply walk out with you and no one saw us, I will answer one of the two not both."

Sakura now looked him in the eyes and said "I can see, it you have lost someone, I do not know why, but I can see that in your eyes?"

The man shook his head "No, she is with me right now, right here."

As he said this he pointed to his heart and Sakura got what he meant.

"I do believe that I said I would give you an answer to one of the two that I spoke of before, will you take me up on this, I don't believe in forcing things onto people?"

She shook her head at the man and said "No, if I, if I am right, it is best that I do not know."

The man gave her a nod and then said "I can respect that."

He now began to walk away again, now Sakura stood up and asked "You, you did not ask if what they said about me was true or not?"

Turing on the spot he said to her "One does not ask such things of a young lady, it is for you to tell me in your own way, not for me to ask you."

With this he turned and began to walk away again, Sakura watched him for a little while, then she gave a blink and he was gone.

"Just who is he, what does he mean, that I have to tell him in my own way."

It was not the best time of her life, there were so many things in her life that were bad.

Sure she had just been saved, but was it worth it, she was unsure if those girls were alive or dead.

Not to mention she had just wasted her chance to ask him, how he was able to do what he just did.

She closed her eyes and then opened them and he was there, yet again, he was not right in front of her, but he was in her view.

"Do you stall like this for every decision in life, if I may say so, you did not last night when Taiga offered to let you stay, even though it was not hers to do so."

Sakura blinked and then looked at the hand that was in front of her "If you need a hand up, I'm here for now."

She took his hand for the second time and said "Your hand, it is cold, very cold, are you, are you alright?"

He did not reply, instead helping her to her feet and then letting go he said "We can't choose what will happen to us, not all of our actions, lead to good or ill, one can only make do with the time we are given."

Sakura blinked as she saw the eyes of the man in front of her reflect a great deal amount of sadness.

He now let go of her hand and turned to look at the sun as it sat in the sky.

"I had two friends, one of them, she taught me that we have to have courage to face that which we fear, she also taught me, to persist and have faith, no matter how dire the situation."

He then took in a deep breath and said "The second she, she was _more than a friend,_ but that was a long time ago, she taught me many things, but if I had to find the most important one, it would be that I have to believe in myself and that I have to believe in those around me."

Sakura was able to pick on his __more than a friend__ _part,_ but she did not ask him about it, no instead she asked him.

 _"_ Can you, can you tell me the names of the those two, they sound like two very, nice people?"

She saw him smile, this one it seemed was very sincere.

"Her name was Sakagami, but it latter became Okazaki" he said this with a small amount of joy as well as pride in his voice.

"The other one, her name, well to me, she was Ayu and she was a very good person."

With his back to her staring at the sun he said "There are such things as miracles in this world and there is no magic or nonsense that go with them, just the will and the desire of people and the possibility that they posses."

He smiled yet again and said "I know of two parents on a plane that was going to crash, they wrote a message to their daughter in many dialects so by some miracle if a person found the package they had it would reach their daughter."

He gave a short pause now before he said "It did find here, many years later, but the meaning of it, the feeling of it was still there."

It was as he said these final words that he began to walk away now.

Sakura could feel what he had been trying to say to her and all of the words he had said to her came down to four little words.

 _"_ _ _There is yet hope__ _."_

She was unsure how or what he knew, but for the first time, she felt as if she was not worried around a person other than Shirou and Taiga.

As if the man she who had just been beside her was not doing this for his own gain or agenda.

It was not very often that you get help for no reason other than the fact that you need it.

Right now she knew that she needed to get moving, that was also one of the messages that he had passed to here.

It did raise the question, why did he know of such people as well as how did he know people who had such events take place in their lives, all of it with no magic involved at all?

* * *

 _ _With Shirou__

The school day had ended and Shirou was still looking for traces of Ayako, as he closed the doors of the ArcheryDojo he turned to see that Hitoro was behind him.

As he flinched back Shirou said "Hitoro, don't do that to me, you gave me a quite the scare!"

But Hitoro's eyes were not playful as he said "I can feel that there are around, four of us, no five of us if I do not include myself still on campus."

Shirou was a little unsure why Hitoro had said this but the next words that he spoke allowed Shirou to see why he had said this.

"One is Rin, one is you, one is a young man who is twisted, he is with one that feels the same as Saber."

Shirou was able to grasp what Hitoro was saying "I can feel the last one is just as you say, a regular girl."

At this Shirou grabbed Hitoro and said "Where is she, we need to get to her!"

Hitoro gave him a nod and said "I agree, but we need to move with caution, if we do not watch our own moves, we will involve her all on our own."

Shirou did not wish to accept it, but what Hitoro said was true Hitoro now gave him a wink and said "We need to split up, I'll deal with the girl, you try and draw out the Servant."

Shirou was about to ask why he had to be the one to take on the Servant, due to the fact that Hitoro was by far the better choice.

But the two of them had no time to argue and Hitoro said "We need to get that girl out of here, I can get here out of her faster than you can, do what you can to say alive, I will come back to help you."

With this Hitoro made a dash to get to the girl before the Servant was able to.

As he left Shirou began to run, in the same direction, he was unsure of where to go, but all he had to do was follow the trail that Hitoro had left him.

It was less of a trail, but he was able to see where he was going and follow him, as he did so he heard a voice call out to him.

"Do you think that you can take a Servant on, on your own?"

Shirou spun to see that Rin Tohsaka was now in front of the doors to the main building.

He heard a voice in his head similar to Hitoro's saying to him _"_ _ _Be on guards, this may be the time where she tries to kill you__ _."_

Shirou at this point said "Tohsaka, can you we have our fight, after this is over."

He was sure that she had heard the plan that they had set up, what he was unsure of was if Hitoro knew that she was there and that this was going to happen.

Rin gritted her teeth as she said "You fail to even see the dangers that lurk here, I do not wish to see Saber just vanish because she had an idiot master."

It was not that she lifted her hand and said "Shirou, until we are able to determine who is the Master that is doing this, allow us to be allies for now."

This Shirou did not expect and then asked "You're not going to try and shoot me in the back when this is over and done?"

Rin grew a little offended at this and said "What of course not, I would never do that, but will you accept it or not?"

Shirou gave a nod and said "Sure Tohsaka, lets work together, after all I don't think you are bad person."

Rin did not expect this and gave a little blush, it was made worse by the fact that Shirou's yelled "Tosaka look out!"

She had just lowered her guard for a minute and their unseen foe chose to strike.

Blood splashed out in front of Rin, she had closed her eyes in fear but when she felt blood splash on her without the pain, she opened them, just a little.

Shirou had his right arm out in front of her, it had taken the blow for her and he now looked as if he was in an immense amount of pain.

She had to think as she saw him "Just, just what is wrong with him, does he not value his own life, what is wrong with him?"

It was not a question you could just ask out of the blue, or at a time like this, no right now they had to find a way to beat back this servant for Sedecim to arrive.

She was about to ask Shirou if he was alright, but he now he had already begun making his way to the forest.

As he did so Shirou heard a voice whisper in his ear "It is still in your arm."

That was a little funny, he could not feel or see a thing there, the feeling part may be due to the amount of pain he was in due to it.

He was unsure of who it was that did this, but trying the grab at what may be in his arm he said in a soft voice _"_ _ _Trace on__ _!"_

As he said this he felt his unharmed arm touch what was now stuck in him. He gave a quick tense as he ripped it out of his body and now took a look around.

He could feel that he was being watched, around fifty or so yards away he saw a figure skulking around between the trees, unsure of who it was Shirou began to pursue it.

But yet again her that voice that told him in a bored, yet urgent tone "In two steps time take a jump to your right and duck."

Shirou did as this voice told him and saw that the ground on where he was get smashed, if that had hit him while he did not have a weapon he was in a sense, screwed.

He ducked, just avoiding another attack, now he could see his foe, it was in the form of a rather tall lady with long purple hair and an eye mask.

At this point she made as if to attack him from the left.

The voice in Shirou's head told him _"_ _ _Jump back and hit the deck and roll to the right__ _."_

Shirou did as he said and was able to see that the Servant was fast enough to close the distance between him and her and had followed up with a kick.

Thanks to the direction he had been given, Shirou had avoided both of her strikes and now was back on his feet, if one had to say, the Servant looked taken aback at the fact that he was about to avoid her blows at him.

"If I may ask, why have you not used a command seal, surely your Servant is capable of facing me, unless you have none left that is?"

In reply to this Shirou said "Sorry, I don't have many of those left."

She looked at him, or at least if she was able to do so she would have, that eye mask seemed to be very solid.

"Ah I see, unlike my Master you posses courage, I'll change my tack and give you a merciful death."

She now dashed forth to where Shirou was, he was about to jump to either side to avoid her, but she was too fast and his left arm exploded in pain as her weapon that seemed to be some type of nail hit and ran right through his shoulder.

In pain, Shirou did his best to try and avoid the rest of her, but her leg caught him in the stomach.

Now ripping the nail like weapon from his shoulder she said "I will give you a quick death, I am able to see that you deserve that at least."

Shirou stared the blow as it came for him and his vision erupted in red as this lady took a leap off him.

Calling on all his strength he looked up to see that Rin had come to his rescue and was now with some type of magic launching an attack at the Servant.

She in turn was about to turn away and vanish when a roar that was akin to thunder sounded and she was sent flying.

The Servant was sent flying into a tree the broke under the force of the blow shattering wood in all directions.

Shirou now saw who it was who had done this, it was Hitoro, his eyes at this time did not give away any emotion at all.

 _"My friend do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I, all that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."_

Out of all four of them there only two got why he had said that, but be it known, that due to the time that they were in not a single one of the others knew the reference.

It was clear to Rin that the words that had just been spoken, had some effect on the Servant, Rin was able to tell that, as way Shirou, though how one would have to ask him.

"I would tell you to surrender, but I can tell that you will be unable to comply with that, so instead, I'll let you go, with a warning, stay away from my friends, I will not just let you go next time."

She gave him a nod and was about to turn as he said _"My friend your desire, is the bringer of life._ _ _"__

She paused at this and then vanished to all bar Hitoro and ran away.

Rin now looked to Shirou who was hurt badly and went to try and do something about it.

Hitoro gave Shirou a nod and said "I see you're not dead then?"

He then looked to Rin and said "I hate to say this to you, but if you try to kill Shirou now, I will stop you."

Rin did not voice any objections to this and just said "What type of person do you think I am, I am not so wicked that I would do this to a man I just made my ally?"

At this Hitoro did point out "So you are not that wicked, but you do admit that you have some in you?"

Rin did not know how to reply to that, luckily Shirou came to her aid and said "Hitoro, don't go teasing people like that, it is not very nice of you."

Hitoro gave him a shrug and said fine, just make sure you are not bleeding to death while you try to lecture me, it will not end well."

Rin at this point just had to ask "Um, Sedecim or was it Hitoro, why are you not helping me out with Shirou?"

Hitoro at this point ripped off a sleeve of his, much to Shirou's horror and said "Use this to bandage him, I am making sure there is at least one of us ready to counter an attack made by an enemy, that and my hands are very cold."

Rin was unsure what he meant by that but bandaged up the right arm, if she had to say the man in front of her way by far the most terrifying thing she had seen in her life.

 _"_ _ _Just what type of person is he, he can switch from playful ass to a dead serious soldier in the blink of an eye, just who is he really, is he really not a heroic spirit__ _?"_

She was unsure if the one who was now the subject of her thoughts knew if he was or not.

 _"I will have to watch my step around him, I can see, he does show mercy, but how many times will he?"_

She was drawn out of la la land when Hitoro said to her "I do try if I can to not kill, well not kill people and humans."

At this point Shirou said "If we are done, we best head back, I am sure I will be fine for now at any rate."

Hitoro gave him a nod "You said that you would be back before sunset, we should at least make an attempt to do so, I do not wish to be told that I am leading you astray."

Rin at this point got an evil as well as a very twisted idea of what he had said and giving an evil grin she put her hand to her mouth as she began to chuckle.

In reply to her Hitoro just looked at Shirou who both gave gave on another and nod and began to walk off as if she did not even exist.

It took a whole minute for Rin to realise that they had left without her and then she blinked and realised that she should be getting home as well.

"What the two of them could at least told me that they were leaving without me?"

* * *

 _ _Emiya Residence__

To say Saber was not happy would be putting it mildly, she was very upset that Shirou had not called on her, if she was upset that Shirou was hurt, she did not show it.

But she did ask Hitoro why Shirou was hurt and why he had not been with him to protect him when.

"Take it easy on him Saber, Hitoro did what he had to keep a friend of mine out of the Grail War that is all?"

Saber now looked at Hitoro and asked "Why did you have to leave him on his own, he is no where near capable of taking on a Servant on his own?"

Hitoro gave a sigh then said "If I had gone after the Servant, I would end up fighting in front of the witness, in that case, my saving her, it would not matter, she will have to do die those are the rules."

Saber could not help but cringe as he said this, it was as if this was personal slight against her moral code.

Hitoro at this point said "I do my best to save lives not take them, I am not a soldier or a hero of any kind, I do not care nor do I expect you to understand me."

Saber took offence to that and said "But you expect that you are capable of this understanding of other?"

Hitoro gave her a nod and said "I do, you have not fought in space, you have not seen the sky light up with the explosions that could wipe half of the earth out, you have not taken the shot meant for the world."

His words were harsh yet polite and calm, Saber could see this and was angered by it.

"I put my life on the line and what for you may ask, for a world that was not my own and a war that did not involve me, can you say the same, I'm waiting?"

If there was any reason to why Hitoro did not speak of his recent past they now knew it.

Saber could only blink, she did not wish to admit it, she was right, she had no idea why he would go fight a war that was not his own.

Yet alone risk his life against a foe to save a world that he did not belong to.

Saber was a proud woman, but she was not too proud in this case, she was able to accept that Hitoro was indeed right in this case.

"My apologies, you were right and I was wrong, as you said, I am unable to say that I have done the same as you nor can I say that I have fought for those that I was did not belong to."

Hitoro at this point said "Apology accepted, Shirou I do believe that you have a few things to talk over, now."

Saber now looked to Shirou and asked "Master, what is it that you have done?"

Hitoro at this point said "I guess I'll leave the two of you to sort this out, since it does not involve me, by the way, those two are still here, I am sure that the two of them will want Shirou to go make dinner, so do keep it brief Saber."

She gave him a nod but then picked up on the fact that Hitoro did intend to leave the house.

"Where do you intend to go, like I said before since you are our ally, it is best if you stay with us."

At this point Hitoro tilted his head to her and said "I am just going to the roof, I need to get off the ground for a little while and sort out the feelings that are around us."

With this Hitoro left the room, what followed was Shirou explaining to Saber that he had made an alliance with Rin until they were able to find the other Master at school.

Saber did not berate him but she did say "I ask that you consult with me before you take an action like this in the future, I ask that you also understand that it is over once you have found the Master?"

Shirou gave her a nod and then said "Yes I get that part, but Saber, today Hitoro when he was out there he spoke to the other Servant, it just felt like he did not wish to harm her?"

Saber gave him a nod and in turn said "That may be so, Hitoro as he said to us can feel what the people around him intend and what they and we feel, if so I can say he did not fight her because he has an agenda."

Shirou did not like the idea of that, but then again they were talking about Hitoro behind his back after he saved Shirou.

Shirou now shook his head "I don't believe that, he must have a reason for not taking her on, when he did fight her, he only made a single quick attack and the rest was all talk, it was as if he was being watched?"

A flash in Saber's memory told her of a time she'd rather not recall and she said a single word _"_ _ _Caster__ _?"_

This in turn caused Shirou to blink and ask "Wait, is that another type of Servant?"

Saber gave him a nod and said "The one you fought today, did it have a steed or some type of mount?"

Shirou just shook his head but he did add "But she was super fast, I was able to avoid the first of her attacks due to a Hitoro's voice guiding me, but when she picked up the pace I could not keep up."

To Saber this left only two options this foe that Shirou had faced had to be either Assassin or Rider, right now she could be both.

If it was so, then Saber knew why Hitoro was unsure of pulling out any of his skills he had used before.

Saber now said "You said it looked like he felt he was being watched, if so then it is possible that he was being watched by Caster as were you."

She then realised the full extent of what she had just said and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"If so, now Caster knows where we are and will try to lure you our with a spell or lure out one you care for and hold them hostage for you to come and ransom."

Shirou was unsure of how she knew this and asked "Is it possible that they would go that far just for this?"

Saber gave him a grim nod and said "Caster is the weakest so it is only natural for them to do so."

Shirou did not want to accept this due to the fact it meant that Taiga and Sakura would be in danger all because of him.

It was clear to Saber that he was yet to fully grasp the true nature of this war as he did not seem to act like he was in a war at all.

Though it pained her to admit it, Hitoro did seem to be able to grasp that they were at war, more so he was able to switch from being in battle to what he was just before at his on desire.

 _"_ _ _He is more than worthy to be a servant, his skills have shown us that much, yet he insists that he is not, I also can't feel any mana from him, it could be that his claims are true__ _?"_

Now that, that was a scary thought, Hitoro had said that he was just human, no he said he was what is called a Newtype, though he did not go further into that.

Why he did not, Saber was unsure of, as she was with most of story.

She saw no lie in his eyes when he had lashed out at her before and she hated it, but he was right, there was no way she was able to comprehend his actions.

 _"_ _ _He could be Assassin, but his style if combat is too open for that, if I had to say I do not know what class he would fit into__ _?"_

Shirou had other thoughts, it was more to do with the safety of his friends _"If Hitoro is aware that we are being watched, I should take a little more care to take note of where I sleep."_

* * *

 _ _With the purple haired Servant__

The long purple haired servant now sat within a large home, she had just fought a man, a man with no mana, to her it was a sick joke.

A man with no mana, who was able to send her flying as well as shatter that which she hit, he was no joke.

Her master, the coward that he was had ran at the first sign of trouble and had also told her that she was weak and that she lost because she was not good.

It was true she was a weak servant, but that was due to the fact that the one who was her master, was a weak fool who blamed others for his problem.

It was the fact that he was able to read her as well as her emotions and convey them in the form of a poem that scared her.

If he was able to read that much into her how much more was he capable of.

She also did find it a little strange that the boy with orange hair was able to avoid her first few attacks.

 _"_ _ _That man, how much did he read into me, does he know my name, he is no Servant that I am able to identify__ _?"_

Her master had been most abusive when she had said this to him, well her false master at any rate, he was not a brave man and in fact was the polar opposite of the orange haired boy she was meant to kill.

She did find it rather sad that she had to kill him, while the false master was allowed to live, the world would truly be lesser, if it were to pass.

But such was the way of life, she was sure that she was not the only one who did not get along well with her master.

It was a given, not all people in the world can get along, so at times the dead and the living can be at odds as well.

In a sense it was just natural for things like this to happen, though she did not wish for it to happen to her so often as it had.

Her mind flashed back to the man she was only able to hear as well as feel, he had been cold, so cold as if he was made of metal.

"Is he human, no human can take on a servant just like that, his speed was faster than my own, I was able to feel that he did not have any magic around, so how was he able to move the way he did?"

Right now that man had only caused her more and more questions as well as problems.

She was able to tell that he was not a mage, he did not have any mana so that was not hard to tell.

But she did feel some sort of energy in him, but she was not sure of its origin or what it was

There was a paradox about him as well, when she had been hit, he felt cold, like metal that has not seen the sun for many many days.

But there was a warmth to him that she was unable to explain, it was as if he was warm at his core.

What it was that made him so, she did not know, but she did know that she would have to tread lightly around him.

Why he had just let her go, that was still unclear to her, but she felt that he would not be so merciful if the two of them crossed paths yet again.

Or perhaps he would be, he was not the type of man any could predict, if she had to take a guess, she would say that he did so on purpose.

 _But now her mind drifted to the words that he had said "_ _ _His words, why did they touch me so, it was as if he chose them just to reach out to me__ _?"_

If that was so, the only thing that she had to ask was why he had chosen to do so then it came to her.

 _"_ _ _Was he trying to say that he knows how I feel about this__ _?"_

She had no wish no desire for the prize at the end of all of this _"_ _ _Why do I feel that the man who I fought felt the same way__ _?"_

What she was also unsure of was the age of that red haired man, he was not a child like the other two, she was able to tell by his voice that this was not his first battle.

His voice when he spoke was young, but not so young, it was as if it had been trapped by time itself.

She was unsure if the man was aware of it, he did sound like a young man, but the way he spoke was more of a veteran.

 _"_ _ _Which hero is he, does he hail from this land, is that why he is so powerful, I can't say for sure__ _?"_

What she was sure of was the fact that none of the other Servants would be able to do so either, it was not the best place to draw comfort from but it was one none the less.

Her mind now came back to what he had said to her as she had left.

 _"_ _ _My friend your desire, is the bringer of life.__ _"_

She was sure he had left out some of it, but it was the way he said it that made her want to learn more about it as well as him.

In life not many if not any had every called her my friend, this raised the question as to why he had done so as well as what it was he wanted her to take out of it.

She also noted that the first words he spoke to her were _"_ _ _My friend do you fly away now to a world that abhors you and I, all that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow__ _."_

She was able to tell that it was not all just for show, he had said those words to her on purpose and wished for her to fin them on her own.

Why he had done so escaped her, but she was sure that she would be able to find it when she found the purpose itself.

If she had to be sure of one thing, it was that she had not seen the last of him.

Her mind now wandered a little to think if they had met in life what would they think of the other?

She knew full well that she was seen as a monster, but at this point no one was able to tell who she was or at least most of them did not know.

This man on the other hand, she had to ask again "Just who is he, where is he from, is he a hero an anti hero or worse?"

She was from a time very long ago, yet she was not arrogant to think that she was the oldest there was around.

It did not need to be said that there were those that are much older than her as well as powerful, but if they were, she would at least know of them as well as what they did?

* * *

 _ _Emiya Residence__

Hitoro now lay on top of the roof looking at the moon, he did not care for its looks, no the fact that it was so far away was a reminder to him that he was on earth.

"To be caught and tied into a twisted game with things like magic in the mix, give me a break will you god, this is what the second war that I have been through into?"

In a sense he was right, but he also had no reason to do so, due to the fact he had chosen both before and now to take part in them.

He had done so because the first time, he saw no reason not to, this time it was a way he could find out more about this world.

Still looking at the moon he said "To think that my morals caught me up in this, I have to say that I may have made my moral code poorly or perhaps too well."

As he said this he gave a sigh, those in the house below were still awake and at this point were probably eating to their hearts content.

He could feel how they all felt about the food, if it was nice or in this case super nice.

It had to be that Taiga who made that remark, out of the four of them, she was the only one who thought like that.

 _"_ _ _I guess life is not so bad, the bonds I form, they connect me, but they do not tie me down, I guess it is not so bad__ _?"_

He heard steps exit the house and he knew who it was that was coming to look for him, he also knew due to his lack of presence, if he did not move or say a word that the person who was looking for him would not notice him.

It was not that he cared if they did or did not, but to stay still, that was not the best thing to do right now, if she got lost while she was looking for him, it would be partly his fault because he can feel why she had come out here after all.

He silently jumped off the roof and landed in the yard area of the estate, now still looking up at the moon he said "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

He now gave a sigh as he said "I take it that you came here for a reason?"

Saber gave him a nod and said "That I did, I wished to see if you were still here, my Master has saved some food for you."

In reply to this Hitoro just closed his eyes "If I spoke to you rudely before Saber, I do apologies to you, I am still human after all and I have my faults."

Saber gave him a nod this time saying "I too was in the wrong, it was not proper of me to say such things, especially to an ally."

Hitoro at this point gave a say and said "As I have said, I am not that petty to just call off a deal due to an insult or multiple insults, do I look like I a Greek God?"

Saber did not know much about other religions, but she had heard of the Greek Deities being petty not to mention cruel and all of the other traits that they had.

She gave a smile and Hitoro then said "One thing I am sure of is that I am not meant to be in this War, rather I was put in here for some reason? _"_

Saber now raised an eyebrow at what he had just said, but he did not elaborate on it.

"The enemy that faced Shirou today, she was fast, but I got the feeling that she was not at her best, it was like she was being held back."

Now in a very casual tone he said "Make sure Shirou is near you when he sleeps."

Saber gave Hitoro a nod and then said "You were right, I still cannot see why you would lay your body if not life down in order to protect a world that is not yours?"

In reply Hitoro gave a shrug and said "I do not ask that you do, now or ever."

At this point Saber had to ask "Does nothing bother you at all, you do not seem to get angry or raise your voice, if I had to say, you seem to hold your emotions in check?"

Hitoro in turn said "You are rather wise to pick that up, if I have to be blunt about it, I would say I am being held back due to the fact that I am on Earth and not in space."

Saber was not able to fully get what Hitoro was saying so she asked "What is it that you mean by that?"

In reply to her Hitoro said "If I am up in space, all I have to worry about hitting is allied suits and ships and that is if I misstep, down here, I have to take care not to ruin the lives of people who are not involved in this War."

Saber was able to get that part, Hitoro was a man who did not wish to involve those who were not involved, she now was able to see why he had taken the said witness away rather than fight the Servant.

This now prompted her to ask "You do not like killing do you?"

In reply to her he just shook his head "I don't like it, but what I like and what I do not like do not matter, if there is no other way, if there is no other path, I will do what I have to to reach the best possible ending."

Saber took not of the fact that he had said ending rather than resolution.

She was unsure of who to put it but Hitoro or rather Sedecim was not an easy man to read at all.

"You think I am hard to read, what I did tell you, I can feel what you are feeling as well as your intent and a few more, if you are worried be at rest, I am yet to figure out who you are, but I can tell you are of royal blood."

Saber took a small step back as he said this, she was unsure how he knew but if he did not, well now he did.

Hitoro now gave a sigh as he said "As I have said I wish I had never got this power, but the wishing star has already fallen, all I can do it get up and do what I can."

At this Saber asked him "And what is doing all that you can, if you don't mind me asking?"

In reply to her Hitoro just said "We all have our moral compass, I do what is right by mine as you do what is right by yours, at the end of the day, we all do this, except those who are too far gone into madness."

The memory of a man in a mask flickered in his mind as he said this and then vanished, good thing to, that man was not the mos pleasant memory Hitoro had.

Now looking up at the stars Hitoro said "Be ready Saber, I can feel that there is danger ahead, the twisted feeling I get from this place, it is only growing stronger."

Saber in turn just looked at him, unsure of what he meant other than the fact that things were going to heat up real soon.

* * *

 **If it was a** **Comedy**

Hitoro now looked at his foe and said "I'm sorry, but this is not your story, Highschool DxD was to the left, if that is not where you are meant to be I am sure To Love Ru is around the corner to your right."

The purple haired servant looked at Hitoro who just said "What, you want me to tip you?"

Rin and Shirou both stared at Anthony for what he had just said, had he just called a _Servant_ a stripper?

The purple haired servant now spoke "I am not a stripper and I am not in the wrong show, shut your mouth, go back to Gundam Agito SEED."

Hitoro gave a sigh and said "Damn, harsh, you give me a good feel girl, I love the kind of girl who can kick my ass."

Shirou got the reference and fainted, the purple haired servant gave a blush when he said this, but got angry with what he said next.

"But you can't possibly do that so sorry, I'm gonna have to beat you up and do what I have to do in order to beat that blonde haired bastard in the church, whoops spoilers."

A man in a red and black suit popped up and said "Ah, my student I have taught you well, as for you writer, I did not give you permission to use me in your fic!"

Hitoro at this point said "DEADPOOL YEAH, wait what the fuck are you doing here, what the fuck was that last bit you said?"

Deadpool at this point said "Our lives are for the sick amusement of those sick bastards on the internet."

At this point Rin asked "What the fuck is the internet."

In response to her Deadpool pulled out his gun and shot her "Whoopsy daisy, I think I killed the main love interest, now MR Unlimited bladeworks will have to go bang Sakura, that's right go bang her NOW!"

Deadpool shot the ground where Shirou was standing and chased him all the way to him home saying "I FUCKING LOVE THE HEAVENS FEEL ROUTE, FATE AND UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS SUCK ME OFF!"

Hitoro and the purple haired girl were left alone in an awkward silence until Hitoro said "So, you want to go get a drink?"

She gave a shrug, her day could not get any weirder as it is, "Sure why not."

* * *

 **Okay, I think I may be high or at least a little tired, I am not sure which, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, no sorry I do not intend to put deadpool in this, but he will be in the extras if you want him to be, I mean he his my favorite Marvel Character, screw the Avengers.**

 **In any case I hope you all enjoyed this as I did, I will tell you that Hitoro and Sakura will have a big brother little sister relationships, no pairing with her, until next time.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm back, but seriously I will have to get back to Gundam Agito Seed and finish that, so don't expect too much from this story for a week or more. Also I get this problem when I upload it is all in italics, if any of you know how to fix this please tell me, I would appreciate it. A lot does now happen in this chapter, but not much for his Rider X Anthony pairing, sorry, that will happen during that event at the school. So without any adieu let us begin the chapter, but first a message from the author**

normal talking

 **Mobile suit names**

 _Thoughts_

 **Please review and let me know what you think no flaming please!**

* * *

 _Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)_

The Music starts and a Vermilion Light is now spiralling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo Fate Stay Agito appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

 _"Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?"_ The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

 _"Kanashiine."_ The area zooms out to see that blood is indeed flowing from the hill.

 _"Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai"_ A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

 _"Onegai"_ You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

 _"Unmei sae nomikomare"_ The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armour to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

 _"Shizumisouna Umi e to."_ A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

 _"Negai yo kaze ni notte."_ A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

 _"Yoake no kane wo naraseyo"_ The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

 _"Tori no you ni"_ The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

 _"My wishes over their airspace."_ Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

 _"Musu no nami wo koe."_ Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

 _"Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

 _"Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain."_ The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

 _"Furimukazu habatake."_ A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

 _"Kono omoi wo hakonde."_ The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

 _"Ano sora wo tondeku"_ The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

 _"Negai wa darnimo."_ The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

 _"Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

 _Chapter Five_

 _"There is a meaning for wings that cannot fly! It's a precious memory of when you once flew in the sky." Yukito Kunisaki (Air)_

Shirou now took a seat in his class, the memory what had happened just last night was still fresh in his mind, it did not put him at ease to know that Hitoro was now in his school.

Part of his spare uniform had been taken to be used as his make shift bandages, it meant he had to wear the same one every day now.

 _"Hitoro goes by the name of Quattro, I do not think that is he real name, but he replies to that as if it is?"_

Hitoro had not said what he had enrolled as, so it came as quite the surprise to see that he was the teacher aid for his class.

It also came as a surprise for Shirou to see Shinji who now called out to him "Hey Emiya."

Shirou turned to look at Shinji, in truth his jaw was open a little, he did not expect to see him here.

Shirou was sitting on his desk surrounded by two girls and two guys, what the heck they saw in them had always bee n a mystery to Shirou.

"Did you hear about Mitsuzuri?"

With a smug look on his face Shinji tilted his head forward a little as he said "I just heard at the dojo this morning, Mitsuzuri was found in New Fuyuki, huh?"

If he had been alone would Shinji, Shirou would have been sure to punch him for the way he just spoke to him.

As if the club leader was just a nobody who did not matter to anyone.

Shirou had heard from Tagia last night before he went to bed, it was at least a little light of hope that in fact the world was not totally mad, but that did not mean most was not mad.

But Shinji, was not finished no he had more to tell and in a very rude as well as condescending way "And in a back alley, I heard that her eyes were glazed and her uniform was in tatters, I don't know what happened but!"

He had been cut off as he made his way over to Shirou, one hand in his pocket the other lazily out as if he did not care.

As if to show all of those in the class how much he cared about the troubles of others.

Why he did he not take a single step more, he had a hand on his shoulder, one that was so cold it actually burnt him.

"I suggest you take a seat and not spread rumours on one of your peers, unless you were there you do not know what happened, if you were I believe there are a few of us. would like a word with you."

The way that the red haired man smiled with no a mirth in his smile and the calm and polite, yet cold and sharp tone he carried chilled Shinji to the bone.

But Shinji did not wish to lose face in front of his peers who he thought were lower than him and said "Just who are you, I am trying to catch up with my friend over here and I don't know who you are, but you are interrupting me."

He tried to act cool, but it did not work in fact it backfired on him a whole lot.

"You see child, I am Quattro Hitoro, your new teacher aid, I am also currently the highest authority in this room, I kindly suggest that you put that false bravado away and go sit down and cower, it is only natural for you right?"

Shinji at this point tried to rebuke him by saying "What is a crappy teacher aid, trying to tell me what to do, you can't get any other job right, that is why you are here, no go bother a student who stills wets his bed at night."

Shinji did not know, but he was about to get hit hard in the face, well not physically, but it might as well have been.

"If that is the case, I think I should talk to you, you clearly have issues with the fact that no one in your family loves you, I can also tell that you despise and treat your sister like trash due to the fact that you are not valued by your family as much as she is."

He gave a pause before he let loose another round at the blue haired fool in front of him.

"I am here due to an agreement between the SDF, the SF as well as the Rangers, so we can find candidates for the military, I am only a teacher aid due to the fact that the only skills I can teach you are how to take a life in the most effective manner for the situation at hand."

Hitoro now said to Shinji "I would tell you to go home, but you are clearly not welcome there, so if you insist on trying to act up like this I will have to get you an in school suspension, I am sure you have heard of it, or do I need to hold your hand as well as scold you."

Hitoro stopped at that and Shinji went and sat down in his seat, he was angry at what had just happened, but right now this man if he was telling the truth or lying was far too scary to just try and argue with.

Shirou as he watched this sat down, he had to admit, that was harsh, not only that, but why the hell did he say that he was from the military?

If he had lied it would come to light when he was introduced to all of them, Shirou did have to say " _Hitoro is not one to just act, he does have a plan and a goal in mind_?"

It was at this point Shirou came to know how little he knew about Hitoro.

"Well the Hitoro that I have been shown at any rate does not take steps unless he is sure of his goal."

That was true and Shirou unlike Saber did pick up on the fact that with each action with Hitoro, if one was did look a little harder than most, they would see, every action he had was part of a bigger picture, it was as if the man saw more than the rest of them.

What he sure, that was not easy to guess, but if he saw the future or just noticed more of what was around him, it made him move, act as well as fight a little better.

Shirou did not like it but he felt that if Hitoro did decided to turn on him, he had no way to stop him.

But the plus side was the fact that Shirou felt in his heart that Hitoro was not one to go for betrayals, the man had said he despised it and that he viewed it as _inhumane_ to do so.

* * *

 _Later that day_

School had come and gone and Hitoro had been introduce to the class as Quattro Hitoro and his past did fit into what he had said to Shinji.

This only made Shinji flinch a little more we, Taiga said it, but be it known only to Hitoro, Shinji had a plan to get back at him.

Hitoro could feel is oozing of him the whole day so when class ended he met up with his host, Shirou Emiya and asked him what his current plans were.

But he saw that he and Rin had begun to take a few steps to make sure the school was safe.

Hitoro left them to it and now in the orange light of the sun the spilled into the corridor he was confronted by Shinji.

The young man did not look to happy, yet he had a rather sick smirk on his face as if he was privy to a joke that no one else was.

He now said in a bold and obnoxious voice "I see that you are lost Sir, I would offer to help, but I am sure you would not take it, not from me at any rate."

Hitoro began to feel what was in this man, the what it was that this young man felt.

" _Wrath, Envy, Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, is this kid so bad that he is all of the bad guys in that show about that guy who has a brother who is fully metal and both of them have a love for that a word, was atheist, no wait was it ancestry no, wait was it's alchemy_?"

At this point Hitoro said "If I have to say, I will say to you this, you're messed up, I wonder what would you be like if you were not put to the side by your family head?"

Shinji did not take this so well and a surge of anger entered him, but he did not let it ruin his moment.

As far as he knew, he was still going to walk away from this and the man in front of him was not.

He did not notice in the yellow light of the sun that Hitoro's eyes now glowed as well as the fact that air had become, just a little thinner.

"I see that you can make a joke Sir, but this time it is on you."

Hitoro gave a sigh and decided to say "What are you going to set your Servant on me, please do, I will defeat it and then rip out your heart you villain."

Hitoro at this point said "What how did I know, I guess you can say that I noticed you in the woods, well a person like you but it turns out to be you."

But now was not the time for jokes, Shinji was angry, we was very angry, to him this meant that Hitoro was a Master.

But he was also happy, it also meant for him that he could take out this man and have one less foe in the way.

Yet he also felt fear, if this man was a master, then in meant he had magic, Shinji did not.

This meant he was in a shit load of trouble if things got serious.

So now while trying to run away from Hitoro he yelled "Rider take down this fool now, kill him kill him!"

As he said this the purple haired servant Rider came out of no where, her chain and needle like weapon flying at Hitoro.

To counter this, Hitoro leant gently to his left, letting the chain pass him, grabbed on the chain gave it yank to pull her in.

As gently as possible rammed his elbow into her stomach and brought the back of his fist up to hit her right in the face.

It all happened so fast, Shiji had only been able to take a step since he had yelled out his command to his servant.

To see her get knocked back put him into a total state panic, his cowardly nature was leaking forth from him.

The piss smell of fear, not that Hitoro was able to smell it, but he was able to feel it and it felt as if Shinji had just wet himself as well as the area around him.

The only thing it did to him was make Hitoro feel a little less inclined to let him live.

But Rider was not out yet, she had a duty to do and now made the same weapon in the other hand and sent it at Hitoro.

Hitoro this time with his right hand on the other one caught this one, in a book!

He did not end it there though, Shinji only was able to catch a glimpse as Rider got smacked into the floor.

The entire floor cracked under her and Hitoro had to think " _Perhaps I should take this outside so I don't destroy a place of learning, I do not want that on my resume, what did I just think_?"

Rider now got up from where she was, she had blood dripping from her mouth.

She had just copped a head butt to the head as well as two other blows, they were not as strong as his kick, he must have been holding back.

In truth Hitoto was holding back, he honestly did not wish to destroy a school, he was not an anime or manga main character so he knew he would be in big trouble if he did do it.

Rider now tried to fight back at him, and pulled on the chains that Hitoro held in his arms, they did not move at all, no in fact, the slightest tug given by Hitoro ripped the chains from her hands.

He then let go of them and saw that Rider was more than just a little worried.

"Oh are you worried, I have to say, did you not report me to him last night, oh I get it, it is not your fault, this guy did not ask you about me did he or at least what I looked like, foolish child."

Shinji at this point was only able to say "What, what type of monster are you?"

Hitoro raised a single eyebrow at him "I am not sure, did I just hear sick child with all seven deadly sins leaking from him, call me a monster, that is so sad I am expecting a paper to call an eraser white."

Hitoro said this with such a monotone voice it put both Rider and Shinji off a little, but it was no where near enough to get Rider to lower her guard and Shinji not to keep pissing himself, but it was not yet in the real sense of the word.

The young man was still holding it in, by some miracle, not that Hitoro cared about that, but he was able to get a good feel of Rider, well her feelings at any rate.

This meant he knew how to advance and move on with this battle.

"Now it has been fun, but I will have to close the curtain on this battle, do come visit me if you wish to Rider."

In an instant faster than Rider could react Hitoro was behind Shinji lifting him by the back of his collar.

"I have to say it to you, you are a weak excuse for a human being, yet you strut around as if you are better than others, I know of a mad man hell bent on death of all of humanity who was a better person warped in his madness than you are now or ever will be."

Hitoro now threw him gently over to Rider who caught her master who was in a total state of shock, he had wet himself when Hitoro had lifted him up.

Hitoro noted this and said "It is a shame that you have to serve on as him, I think that your flower could bloom better if you had a better trunk from which to grow."

Shinji was able to pick up on the fact that Hitoro had just made a slight against him.

But he had already pissed his pants so it did not matter now, this did not go unnoticed.

"I have to say the fact that you pissed your pants, what the hell are you 4, grow a pair as well as a spin."

Hitoro said this as he clenched his fist and said "I would call you a snake, but those can kill people, no you are a worm, one that makes the faint of heart scream and run and those who know better to look down on you and step on you."

Hitoro felt the he had touched a nerve for the anger in Shinji had spiked, he must have had a run in with the term or was it a family thing.

"Get out of here, before you lose what humanity I can see within you left boy, I mean no harm to you Rider."

Rider gave a nod and vanished, taking her cowardly master with her, leaving Hitoro to give a long sigh.

* * *

 _Emiya Residence_

Hitoro now stood in the dojo room, in front of a tiger, the tiger had a gleam in its eyes as if it was hunting him, if he had been about 8 to 9 years younger, he may have found it funny.

The fact that it now circled him with such intent in its eyes only made Hitoro care a little less about it.

The tiger now roared "I will find out who you really are!" It now pounce on him or at least tried to as it hit the ground.

He had taken a step to the side and was now looking down the full length of his nose at the tiger that was sprawled out on the ground.

It gave a growl as it tried to make a swipe at him with a sword made out of wood.

There was no reason for him to dodge it, actually he wanted her to see what was going to happen, it would make her back off.

As the bamboo sword made contact with his leg a loud snap was heard and Hitoro had to ask "Why the hell does a tiger use a bamboo sword?"

Then it came to Hitoro that he had got this all wrong, it was not that he was in a room with a majestic beast, while this was a beast it was far from that majestic big cat.

He was not with a tiger, he was with Tiger, the woman, the lady who leeches of Shirou, talk about sad.

" _Wait, her name isn't Tiger, if I am able to recall it is?"_

He drew a blank at that, this person was so irrelevant to him as well as the plot, he had no clue what her name was.

So politely stepping back he asked the shocked lady child "Um, do forgive me, what was your name?"

She did not answer him, only stared in shock at his legs, after about a minute she took in a deep breath as she now was able to turn her head and look and her broken bamboo sword.

She did this a few time, or was it the other way around, before she got up and screamed.

As she got to her feet, she slipped and fell down again, on her butt, Shirou at this point came to see what the racket was about.

He now asked "Hey Fuji-nee, did you try to fight Hitoro just then?"

As she was about to deny it Hitoro said sharply "Yes, yes, she did."

Shirou put his face to his palm and Hitoro at this point had to ask " _What the heck is the point of her any way, what is she good for other than taking Shirou's food, if this was an anime, I would have to say that she may be that sister or true friend character that gets captured and taken hostage_."

It was as he thought this, his mentally smacked himself " _Why did I not think of that sooner, if she does get taken, if I am right, I or more like we will have to be rescued, what a drag, I'll have to tell Shirou this later as well_."

It also meant he had to take an active role in watching out for her, if he had to do this it meant that he had to keep an eye on her, which in turn just meant that he had to be near her, which he did not want to do.

" _Why me god, why wait, I am so over this, I don't care at all, sure what evil can come of it, I'll keep an eye on here if that was it takes, I'll find other joys that I can experience_."

Shirou saw that Hitoro was deep in thought and said "Um Hitoro, I think Fuji-nee, is just in a little shock that you are, I mean that you can break things with your legs."

The name of the lady child came to Hitoro, well at least the first of them at any rate.

" _Taiga, that's the name, I guess at times I say it like 'Tare gay are', but it is more like tiger, with and 'A' in it_."

Hitoro now said "Oh I am sorry about that, I guess I got clumsy, should have dodged that one at least."

Shirou was not to sure if Hitoro was a bad actor or he was being a git at this point in time.

After about two minutes or more Taiga now was able to speak.

But the first thing she said was "My bamboo sword broke against his leg?"

Her voice as well as her face were almost empty as she said this and it was not to a single person but rather just herself.

She said this over and over until Shirou served dinner, at the mere mention of the word, she was able to jump right into action.

" _If I have to say it, I think food cure all that woman's problems, well Shirou's food at least at any rate_?"

As they all ate dinner, Hitoro was able to grasp that he was still able to taste and enjoy the food. But he was also acutely aware that he did not need to eat at all.

Saber shared this with him, due to the fact that he did not ask for more and quietly waited for all of them to finish once he was done.

She had to admit, his table manners were beyond her ability to nit pick, if she had chosen to do so, not to mention the fact that she got a feeling that he was aware of all that was around him.

If she had to put it in words she would have said " _He is calm, calm enough that he is aware of those around him and what is around him, he acts for the situation at hand and is able to switch from a young calm man, to a warrior at the drop of a coin_."

She did find this at little intriguing due to the fact that she had seen his prowess in combat.

She was sure that he had not stated his real name as of yet and no hero from her time or before her came to mind when she saw him.

If he was a hero from a time before hers, why was he so powerful, no more like how did he get so powerful.

But she did also notice a look in his eyes from time to time that she knew.

It was the eyes that shone with solitude, but not just that, eyes that stated that he was alone, yet that he had ties to those he cared for and those he had lost.

His eyes held no regret for any of his actions, he either did not see them as wrong, or he had come to accept the choices he had made in life.

This was a feat that Saber was unable to reach, for deep inside her, her wish was to undo the mistakes she had made, to have another chance.

She was unaware that Hitoro was able to see this in her eyes, like she had seen his, he was able to feel the regret that she felt at her choices and how she wished to change all of it.

He accepted it, but he did not like it one bit, in his eyes it was alright to desire to change ones past.

But to regret it all, that to him was like saying all those who had perished, for a dream had done so for nought.

It was an insult to the dead who had got them so far to regret all that they had done.

Did Hitoro regret all that had happened to him, at one point he did, but his eyes were opened by those around him, it is foolish to regret the actions you have taken and wish to undo the.

" _If you regret the actions you took, you have no right to take any actions in the first place, one must be ready for what the world will throw at you and accept it, there is no such thing as a perfect ending_."

Hitoro was not angry with her, what was worse was the fact that he was able to see why she felt so.

He did not say a word nor did he make mention to it, it was not up to him to open such a topic, but such a train of thought, never lead to a good end.

" _We have to find joy in what we have, not what we could have done, if one does regret all of it, they must look back and have no memories of joy from such a time, only then can you regret it all._ "

He was not a preacher, nor did he force what he did on onto others, but it did not mean he did not think of it at times.

He also had a few thoughts on this 'hero of justice' thing that Shirou wished to become, if Hitoro had to put in a word on it, he would have said.

" _Justice is not a term one should just throw around, it has is not a solid ideal due to the fact that it can change from where one is standing, be that in morals or in nations, the path is long and hard, but walk on if you must_."

To Hitoro such a term such as justice, held little meaning, he had been in a real war on a global scale.

Each of the two sides were wrong, a third side was formed, one that did not differ a person due to his or her birth.

It did the right thing by all, it put down those who sought genocide as the answer.

What was right and what was just were not the same, Hitoro knew that.

Did all those people deserve to die, due to the events of the war, many can say it was the 'just' thing to do to go to war.

Hitoro did not see the actions of Lacus Clyne as just, no he saw them as right for they did do many things that were not just.

The fact that she gave Kira the **MS Freedom** was proof of what she held close to her and her heart.

Let it be known that the suit the **MS Justice** was also there but that was not the suit she gifted to Kira.

It was also in a way theft, so that too was not just.

But it was the right thing to do, Hitoro did not view himself as a just man, he had done what he had to in order to keep the ones he desired to save alive.

He he been playing god by doing that, that had been a frequent question on his mind, before that faithful day, now he was able to accept his actions and move on.

* * *

 _Ryuudou Temple Gate_

A certain magical girl had tried to move Shirou while he slept from his home.

Hitoro not needing to sleep as well as an added bonus of seeing the future had chosen to intervene.

He was able to feel that this foe was a woman as well as the fact that she was at that temple.

He had woken Saber and Shirou and told them to stay put as he went to deal with this foe.

Now at the temple gate he saw a man dressed in a robe from Japan, the man had long hair tied at the back and a sword that was rather long.

He could feel this foe was no ordinary man, no in fact this foe did seem to value his skill at arms or at least with the sword.

He now stood at the top of the stairs at the entrance as he now looked upon Hitoro, his face was a mixture of confusion as well as joy.

The two of the now just stared at on another in the moon light, no words passed until the man in the robe said "You were not who I was told to expect, do forgive me, I was not sure if you real or not, I can see now that you are very real."

The man now took a step down the stairs as he said "I am what is called the Assassin Class, Sasaki Kojirou, at your service."

The man gave a polite of his head once he had said this to Hitoro sighed.

Hitoro did know the name, it was the name of a character from a game he had played, that character had a past that was based in Kyushu.

"Kojirou Sasaki, the man with make up on his face to hide who he truly is, the young lord, the sole survivor of that clan in Kyushu?"

The man who said he was Kojirou now asked "Oh is that who you think he is, if I may, did you know who he was rival to?"

Hitoro gave him a nod "Musashi Miyamoto, if you permit, I can take a guess, he is not the same man as you are."

In reply Assassin said "I am sure that you must wish to find out, come face me in combat if you wish to pass here, force your way through, if you can."

He drew his sword that was rather long and Hitoro gave a smile and said "I am not a master of the sword, but I will give you a good fight."

At this point the Assassin felt the urge to jump back and he did, just in time to see the ground where he was get shattered.

Hitoro had not taken a single step "But I have a task that I must do and you are not involved."

If the Lancer class, as well as Rider class had been here, the two of them would have been the only two with the hope of seeing what happened next.

Hitoro had leapt up to his foe and landed a blow right behind his foes neck, the power that was used as well as the speed was too much for Assassin.

Assassin fell to the ground, there was no way he would be able to fight a foe like this, Hitoro was leagues ahead of him.

* * *

 _Ryuudou Temple_

Hitoro now was in front of a woman with blue hair and a hood. She had purple lipstick a black hood with a cape that was a mix of purple and black.

Her dress was a slightly lighter shade of purple, she was not tall, but had a rather smug as well and wicked smile on her face.

Hitoro could feel that it was an act, she was not happy at all about this in face, she was very angry.

Now speaking in both an alluring as well as a rather strange voice she said "Oh, I did not invite you here, by any chance are you lost."

Hitoro at this point gave a shrug and said "Well look lady, I can tell that you are angry so if may say, just do away with false persona you have up.

She clearly got irritated at that, but she did her best to not show it.

Instead she chose to say "I saw how you beat Assassin, I must say he is not as useful as I thought he would be."

It was not a question, no it was a fact, she must be really angry right now.

"I take it you saw the fight between I and that mad one, so you know how this is going to end?"

Her smile grew a little wider as she said "Oh I did, did you know I was able to see who you fight and how to fight you?"

In reply to that Hitoro smiled a viscous smile back at her and calmly asked her "Is your lover alright, I saw that he was at his job, but it could be just an illusion, I take it the healing was done by you as you drained of the life force of the city?"

She grew a little more angry as he blankly stated this to her face, it was as if he was trying to goad her to take an action that she would regret, such as showing her full hand right her and now.

But she did not let it show in the way most would, no she just gave a wicked laugh and said "Ah, so you really are the one who did that and yes I am the one who caused the death of those people, though I need not any longer."

She had expected him to ask why but instead Hitoro just said "The things a woman or man will do for love, I guess it is true that love does make you stupid as well as blind."

A gruff voice roared in his mind " _Damn straight it is_!"

He was pretty sure that was not his own voice that said that in his head, but now was not the time for that.

This lady who was in front of him was clearly not happy with what he had just said.

"Ah so you think you are funny do you, I do not know where you will go when you do, but do tell them that I sent you there!"

She leapt back and hovered in the air as she held out her cape and circles of purple light and some type of stars on them.

Hitoro just stood and raised his hand to his mouth and gave a yawn, due to the light that was now shinning down on him, the lady was unable to see that his eyes reflected the area around them.

A rapid volley of beams of purple light shot down at him, destroying the ground and kicking up the dust in the area.

The lady smiled as she saw this, in her mind this was as good as over if it was not already.

She was both shocked as well as angry when she heard a moving voice call out to her "I see, so you can't see through dust clouds eh?"

He was clearly amused by this to her, but in fact it was just a fact that she was unable to see him.

"But I can see you, I can also do this."

A noise akin to the firing of a gun was heard and lady at this point did her best to try and counter the ones that came for her.

Using a spell that can be called 'Argos' she was able to shield her body from the bullets, but the force of them was able to push her and the shield further up into the air, not to mention that it began to crack.

It was at this point that Hitoro stated "I see, so that shield of yours is as strong as that mad man's skin, but surely you know that I am capable of cutting that skin."

While still in the air she said in a rather angry voice "I can see that, but you to get to me to use those arms of yours to cut me!"

Hitoro now gave a shrug and said "I forgot to introduce who I am, in battle I guess I am Sedecim."

She was rather angry and from the way she fought, she seemed to cast magic in a sense, not that magic made any sense to him at all.

"I guess I will call you Caster, since that is the way you fight, now then, if the two of use are done with this little warm up, the two of us can get down to the main event, I promise you'll enjoy the show!"

Hitoro closed his eyes, clenched his fists and said in an ever so soft 'Trans-Am."

As he said this a sharp as well as bright red light began to glow from him, but Caster only saw this for a split second.

In a streak of red light he was gone and she did not know where he was, until she felt a fist slam into her back.

With a loud snap her back broke and she was sent to the ground.

With a crash she hit the ground, her whole body in immense pain as she tried to get back up, but found out that she was unable to do so.

She could feel her body burning where his fist had made contact with her back.

It was as if his fist had been so hot that it was coated in melted metal.

Hitoro now saw that her body was able to heal, it must be due to all the people she was draining.

Hitoro now began to fire his head Vulcans at her to see if she was unable to cast while she healed.

He took note that she was able to do so, but it made the time taken to heal her increase.

This 'Argos' she used had stopped his head Vulcans from shooting her to bits, but it did not stop the force of them, pushing her flat on the ground and her shield on top now crushing her.

He took now joy in seeing her struggle, he was able to not only feel but to understand her reasons for doing this.

Now landing on the ground he now said to her "You reply on what I guess can only be called magic, a little too much, I on the other hand do not use such things and see where we stand?"

In a way he was telling her that his newtype powers were better than her magic despite how good she was at it and all.

Now in an attempt to hurt him she cast those 'Atlas', as she did this she notice that Sedecim was unable to move and she gave a broad smile.

"So after all that, you did not take your chance to kill me and now it has come back to you, you may have shown me some mercy, but I am afraid I cannot do the same for you."

Now the circles of purple light with the stars in them appeared once more and she said "I will allow you to die quickly in return for what you just did for me."

As she said this her spell fired at Hitoro hitting him square in the face and in the chest.

Around five rays hit his face as three slightly larger rays hit his chest as they hit, smoke as well as dust was kicked up into the air again.

It was only a good five seconds after the dust had been kicked up did see release "Atlas'.

She now said "It is a shame, I could have made use of your power as well as your skills, perhaps another time."

She did not expect to hear a reply in the voice of the man she thought she had just killed.

"Not to rain on your parade, but all you did was ruin my clothes, I may also add that you are the second one to do so."

Hitoro said this in a rather annoyed voice, the shirt he had on now had a hole in the centre of it, not that he cared too much for the shirt.

But it was not his and he did not like the idea of being the one who ruined a shirt that did not belong to him.

He then said "I see that your spell was able to hold the area around me, this is the real problem with gravity."

As he said this he now took a step back, his eye now began to reflect the area around him, Caster was able to see this, she had never seen eyes that did that before, it was as if it was from a world unknown to her?

She now had to think _"Magic like this, I have not heard of it, I can see in his eyes, if reflect the area around him, they are a mix of blue and white, in contrast to the moon, but I can tell there is more to it, what are they_?"

What Hitoro said to her was not on topic with this, but a fact she was able to see all the same.

"You are able to hold me in one place, but you lack the power to kill me, I guess you can call me Jason cause I don't stay down."

As soon as he said this, he got the reaction from her that he wanted, he did not know why she would snap, he only knew that the name he said was that which made her do so.

" _I was saying I was Jason, as Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, I can find out why she hates that name after she is beaten_?"

Hitoro at this point said "Trans-Am" as he moved out her vision and began to shoot at her.

All this while, she screamed the name Jason and said "Your death will be the most painful of this era for that you fool, I will make you pay for it!"

She now casted her shield and moved so she was bot pushed back in the same place, as this happened, she cast her 'rays of light' sending them at the trail of red as well as the after images of her target.

Each time she tried to cast 'Atlas' on him, he had moved from that area and fired at her.

She now leapt up into the air with her cape now spread out like wings raining down her attacks while she tried to find where below her was her target.

If she had chosen to listen to what he had said before she would have heard the word gravity used almost if not like an insult.

If she had, she would have been able to see the man who was her target was actually now about her with a massive pink light that now shone forth from his head.

So caught up in her own emotions that she did not notice this light, it was also due to the fact that her own spells shone a little too brightly for her to see it, until it was too late.

Why she had not looked up, she was sure that with all the dust and ash that had now been kicked up into the air, her target was now in it making sure to avoid her attacks as they came.

She was so sure that he would take advantage of this, she was right but not it the way she had intended to be.

It was not until she heard the word "Eat my mega cannon!"

Did she realise that she had not been aiming at the right place and there her foe was above her, but really far above her.

Sure the she was able to see that blast coming, but she also saw it grow in size as it came down and she knew that she would be unable to avoid it "Putting all her mana that she had and she was getting into 'Argos' she tried to withstand the massive blast.

As the dust settled, a broken from with a badly burnt cape and hood could bee seen in the middle of a crater.

She was alive, but barely so, Hitoto could feel this battle was over.

But he had not had a decisive victory.

Though he did not so it, his body did hurt quite a bit from use of the High Mega Cannon, it must be an after effect of using it.

He had not used it at full power, only around 25% but it had done it's job.

He now landed on the ground at the edge of the crater and said to Caster "I see, so you put all that you had into that shield, you lived on despite it, but it has taken the energy from you, since you did survive that how about we call it quits for now pull back for the night?"

Caster now looked at him and as she asked "This is your second chance to kill, why do you hesitate to?"

Hitoro shook his head in reply to her "I think you need to care for your own life and fear for it, rather than my choices, think of it as a deal, do not try to bring Shirou her again."

As he said this to her she smiled and began to laugh as she focused all of her magic on healing her.

"I see, I see, I will not even attempt to say that I understand why, but I can comply."

Hitoto at this point said "I only let you live due to the fact that I can feel there is mercy in your heart."

Hitoro was able to feel that she had only become like this due to what the people around her had forced her to do.

Caster now did not utter a word as he turned and left "For that I will allow you the mercy that if you were to die by my hand you will die with the one you care being beside the one you love, madam."

A thought came to her and that was the fact that he had called her 'madam' rather than 'witch', she was not used to this?

To her it was as if this man did not see her as the monster that she had been forced to become.

But what he said next made her feel not only a little foolish but very afraid.

"I don't know what you have against Jason Voorhees, but I do suggest that you try to keep your calm, since magic exist in this world, a true monster like that can as well."

He gave a pause and then said "Well shit, does that mean that Freddy is real as well, heck this world is getting more twisted by the day, but the nature of this and of this place and the other three, it is not coming from you."

As Hitoro now left he said "Pick a God and pray that we do not meet soon, because if we do, I already know that I will have to kill you."

His eyes when he had spoken to Caster just before did not reflect any light, but as he said this, they shone with a brilliance that can only been called 'terrifying' in Casters eyes.

As he left Caster whispered softly "That power, it was not magic, what was that which almost killed me?"

She did not wish to say it, but she was sure that her foe had held back during that last attack, she was not sure the true extent of her foes power.

" _If I can, if I can get him to side with me, then I will be able to defeat that Berserker with ease_."

She did recall the fact that he had warned her that when he saw her next he would kill her, but she also knew that in time things can change.

But the most important thing now came to her " _His class, he did not say what it was, I am not sure if he is a servant at all_?"

As he now left the temple he called out to her and said "I am not sure who you are but no one should be the tools of Gods or any mortal, just because you've seen hell doesn't give you the right to force others into it!"

With that like Hitoro vanished, it would be dawn soon, a new day, another challenge, another step another battle.

* * *

 **If it was a comedy**

Hitoro now stood in front of Caster after he had used the High Mega Cannon and said "Well damn, I thought you were hot, but now you're really hot!"

Caster now covered in burns managed to heal herself and said "Oh am I how about now, come closer so I can rip the skin from your flesh?"

Hitoro at this point said "Sorry lady, I'm not really into that S&M crap others are and I just said you were hot, but you're also kind of creep and I seriously think that you need to see a psychiatrist, cause girl you have issues."

Hitoro at this point roared at her while saying "WHO THE FUCK WOULD BLOW UP AT THE NAME JASON AND NOT LET A GUY FINISH WHAT HE WAS SAYING, I KNOW NOT ALL PEOPLE LIKE FRIDAY THE 13th BUT GIRL WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

At this point he saw something and decided to get the fuck out of there but as he did "Oh lady, I'm out of here I think you should as well."

Caster saw him flee and gave a laugh and said "Flee, flee you fool, I will destroy you for what you have done!"

It was at this point she heard the slow drop of blood turned around and saw a man in a ski mask with blood dripping from him, he had a chainsaw in one hand and a mailed fist in the other.

He slowly began to walk towards her and the chainsaw began to spin in his hand, Caster did not need to ask who he was, she was unsure if it was capable of speech but she could clearly see on it's shirt the words.

"I am Jason!" also under them it said "Fuck Freddy, he sucks, PS I took his head!"

And it was that night that the most powerful Avenger class was summoned, one that would never die and did not need mana to fight, the somewhat although very questionable Heroic Spirit VOORHEES!

How the hell he was a hero was beyond any understanding, but here he was Avenger murder some more people who have absolutely nothing to do with his death.

Clearly that was the blood of his master on his hands, he was now in a world filled with fools who would do something stupid to advance the plot and here there were plenty of girls ready to trip over nothing, cause they always do!

Jason or rather Avenger was going to be very, very busy!

Deadpools voice can be heard yelling out "FUCK YEAH A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO DUDES WHO CAN'T DIE, LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN SUCKERS, I HAVE WATCH AL OF YOUR MOVIES JASON I CAN AND WILL TAKE YOU DOWN AND YOUR MOMMA!"

Jason looked at Deadpool, shook his head and began to walk in the direction of the Caster who was trying to get away, Jasaon had some pressing concerns with her, concerns so pressing they may just _crush_ her.

* * *

 **Okay maybe that last part was not very funny, if you are real and you read this don't murder me Jason until I finish this story, my other ones and before One Piece ends. Also Anthony does know of the Golden Fleece, but has no idea why Medaa's hair is blue or why she would be here. He likes the 'kid friendly' ending rather than the real one but will soon find a way to put 2 and 2 together and get four. Well I do hope that you liked this chapter and the other ones as I do put quite a few hours, well more than a few but in any case I do put effort into this so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think, no flaming.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi how are you, it has been like over a month so sorry about the wait, I had other things on my plate in life that came up that I needed and some that I wanted to do. This chapter will cover most of what happens in episode 8 of unlimited Bladeworks season 1. Just that our OC shall be in the mix of it all. I hope you enjoy this chapter it did take me 10 hours plus to write so I did put in a lot of hard work here.**

 **Please Review no flaming please.**

* * *

Chapter Six

" _The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're ok_." Accelerator (To Aru No Index)

Hitoro was on his way back to the Emiya residence when he felt that he was not alone.

Halting he scanned the area around him and was able to tell who it was that was now shadowing his steps.

"So it is you who I will have to fight next then I did not think I would have to so soon."

As the hidden Servant was about to appear Hitoro said "Do not even try to lie to me, I know why you are here."

Appearing out of thin air the tanned man with with hair in red said "To know what it is that drives a human being, you are a very dangerous Servant."

In reply to him Hitoro said "Oh and you are not, I can tell is you, that you did not come here on the behest of your master, no you have an _ulterior_ motive in coming here eh?"

Archer gave a smirk "I was told to check up on that fool, but I can see that you made sure that Caster did not take him."

At this point Hitoro narrowed his eyes as he turned to face Archer "You know if you are going to lie, you will have to do a lot better than that."

Archer now frowned at Hitoro "And what would you know of that, it takes a good liar to be able to see through a good lie."

In reply Hitoro gave a shrug and said "If that is the way you want to interpret it then so be it."

Archer did not like the way that he was told to think for himself so he replied "Do you even have a place here, I know of no hero who has what you have nor has done what you have done?"

In reply to this Hitoro said "I think you are barking up the wrong tree, I am no Servant, I am just a man who has the power to do what I see needs to be done."

Archer took note of the fact that he Hitoro had said 'what I see is right' rather than what is right.

Archer now raised an eyebrow and asked "So what is it that you see needs to be done?"

Hitoro gave a shrug and said "You want to know what it is that I want, truth be told, I do not wish of any kind, I do not _want_ to do it but I know that I _need_ to do it, because if I don't who will."

Hitoro had said a lot there but in the end all Archer had got from it was the fact that Hitoro was just doing what he saw was right and that was it.

Archer now gave a sight as he said "So you are on of those types, a man with no wish, yet you were summoned here to this _Holy Grail War_."

Hitoro gave a shrug in reply and said "Who am I to question the _god_ of possibility, he who lie ever dormant within us all, it is not my place to go and do so, nor do I have any desire to do so, I accept life for what it is."

Archer now narrowed his eyes and looked at the man before him and asked "So you would just let others die if it suits you?"

Hitoro gave a shrug "All things die, time makes sure of that, I think you need to think over what it is you want to ask me before you open that mouth of yours."

Archer grew a visible tick on the side of his head, this man was clearly an ass, but he was only so because he seemed to hold all the cards.

Archer now cleared his throat and said "I see, so you like to take a technicality to a fault, I did not take you for that type?"

In reply Hitoro said "I did not take you for a guy who wants to take the easy way out, so we can call it even."

If Hitoro had struck a nerve he had struck it but he was not done yet "Do tell, what if your wish is granted, what then, what steps do you have in place to avoid what it is you so desired to avoid if fate decides to have another shot at it."

In Hitoro's mind flashed the face of a young man in a red military uniform with green hair.

Hitoro shook his head "You can't change fate, you can only cheat it and if you slip up, it will collect its due."

Archer noticed the change in his voice, it went from condescending to neutral in the a heart beat.

Archer now raised an eyebrow at this as his face relaxed "The way that you said that, it is almost as if you are speaking to me from experience?"

In reply Hitoro said "Oh so that is what you think, you can figure that one out on your own, I do not have time to waste here, unless you wish to fight me?"

Archer was ready to fight Hitoro, but he was unsure if he could win.

But Archer knew that if he did take him on now, he may be too injured to fight later on so with a sigh he said "I'll leave you be, for now."

Hitoro in reply said "Oh how kind of you."

Neither out of the two made a move, the two of them had locked eyes with the other.

As Archer stared into the reflected eyes he noticed that he was now staring back into his own.

"Eyes that cause a man to be gaze back into his own, that is a cheap trick, but effective all the same."

In reply to this Hitoro said "I can say the same of a world made up of infinite swords."

Archer scowled and conceded this time and turned to his astral form and left.

Hitoro seeing as well as sensing him leaving said "Well a world made up of infinite swords, I have to say as a super power, that is dull, I mean think about all the things you could have in place of that, but it must have its merit or uses against _someone_?"

Hitoro was certain that it must have a use other than to be a spawn point for all of Archers weapons.

Archer had been summoned as the Archer class so those sword may not be just for close combat.

" _At any rate I will have to find that out later, at this point all I need to do is get back to the Emiya place and let them know of what has transpired here_."

It would be a drag to explain it all to them, but he knew that he had to do so all the same.

" _Life can be so shit at time, I guess I will have to come up with a good excuse for why I let them live_."

* * *

 _Emiya Residence_

"And with that, it is safe to say that Servant Archer cannot be trusted, I cannot tell why he truly wishes Shirou harm, but I do know that one does not always need a reason to wish so."

She now glared at him "I take it that you saw fit to spare those who you faced?"

Safe to say she did not need an answer, Hitoro in turn gave a shrug and said "I did what I felt was right, if you have a problem with it, be more alert and go after Shirou's foes on your own."

Hitoro said this to Saber with a hint of malice in his voice.

Shirou was able to pick up on this too and tried to defuse the situation "Okay I see, you did not take them down due to the fact that it may not benefit us to do so at this point."

Hitoro gave him a nod and said "If I had to say, I did not take down Archer due to the _alliance_ that you and Miss Tohsaka have."

Hitoro said this with a sigh as if to emphasise that this _alliance_ may hinder them.

Saber now asked Hitoro a question "Do you know if she had asked Archer to kill Shirou or not?"

Hitoro now raised his eyebrow at her and said "Saber with all due respect, I am a man who has evolved to feel the emotions of those around him, unlike you my soul is not bound by gravity, I can tell if the intent is on behalf on another or is for ones own gain."

Shirou gave a sigh, why did most things have to _gravity_ mentioned in it.

Hitoro now turned his gaze to Shirou and said "I have not yet gone into my system, but I have a very bad feeling for this day, be on guard."

Shirou now turned to Saber and said "Rider's master is in the school, but so is Archer's, if a fight does break out, it would be best if you were with us?"

Saber looked a little taken aback, she did not expect for him to say that after the way she had just spoken to him.

"That coupled with the fact that Shirou is under the watch of _Caster,_ I can say that in the worst case scenario, we may be face with up to three Servants."

Three Servant's in one place, may just be too much for Hitoro or rather Sedecim to take down in time before one manages to get to Shirou.

Saber could see now that Hitoro had Shirou's well being at heart.

"Not to mention that Shirou as far as I am aware is a drop out magus, so I can say that a Magus trying to kill him or rather two of them will be too much for me to handle alone."

It was not an insult to Shirou, it was the truth, he did stand no chance in a fight against another Magus, except for Shinji as far as Hitoro was aware, that guy was a loser in all things, normal or not.

Saber at this point asked "What of Assassin, you did say that he was entrance to Casters hold out?"

Hitoro gave a shrug "If I had to say, he won't come, he is not as strong as Lancer, if I had to put it bluntly he is weak but skilled."

Saber did not understand this, but Shirou did and he said "So in short, he is skilled with his sword, but his attacks are not as strong as Saber or Lancer, but he could still make short work of me."

Hitoro gave him a nod there as well but instead said "I don't think he would risk facing a Servant like Saber when he is not on his home ground."

Saber now had to ask "And pray tell, what do you mean by that?"

In reply to her Hitoro gave her a shrug and said "If I had to say, since he is at the top end of the stair at the temple, he has the high ground in a sword fight."

In an instant Saber knew what he meant, it is not wise to fight an _up hill battle_ at the best of times, to do so now would be folly.

Saber had her pride, but she knew that Hitoro meant no ill will towards her when he said this, it was merely a fact.

Hitoro now stood up from where he sat and said "Well that aside, if you do intend to be of any use this day, do try to rest a little, it would be both myself and Saber at ease if we know that you are not about to fall asleep on us all the time."

Saber put her hand to her mouth to stop a laugh, she succeeded in doing so, but the smile she had on her face gave it away.

At this point Shirou turned to Hitoro and said "You know I am not sure about you, at time you can make Saber laugh at other times you can stir here up?"

In reply Hitoro just gave another shrug and said "Is that so?" Shirou gave Hitoro an uneasy look and said "Thank, you just told me that you do for fun, don't you?"

This time all he got was a smile with the same words "Is that so?"

Shirou gave a sigh, hopefully Hitoro would stop this, it was not kind at all.

* * *

 _At Class_

Shirou had gone to class a bit late, he had been spoken to by a peer about it, Shirou had said that he had just slept in a little for once.

Truth be told he had a whole incident while training with Saber about how he had not taken to her style yet.

The two of them had gotten a little bit caught up in it so, Shirou came a little late to class.

He had also seen Hitoro in school, even though the he did not sit in on all the classes that Shirou was in.

Shirou was sure that he must have been getting Saber into the school, but what means Shirou was unsure, but if knew one thing about his _ally_ , it was that the he was not a man you could predict the actions of.

In all things he had notice how Hitoro or rather Sedecim was able to not only deal with the situation but find a way out of a fight if he could.

The only one he had to fight and was unable to get to back down was that giant that was with that young little girl from _that night_.

" _How is he able to just reach a point of mutual trust with an enemy so easily_?"

It was a good question for so far it did not have an answer that Shirou was ready to accept.

" _Could Sedecim, truly be this Newtype that he spoke of, I am only familiar with basics of it due to Fuiji-nee_?"

Shirou had not given too much thought to the concept before, but as time had gone by, it became more and more apparent that Sedecim's claim was true.

" _I guess I will what to ask Fuji-nee about it later, for now I can just settle and get ready for lunch_."

As the lunch bell sounded he did a recap of all that had happened to him in class, the only thing he could see as weird was the fact that Shinji had been a bit more of a jerk than usual and a whole lot creepier.

So far the ill omen that Sedecim had sensed had not come to pass.

Shirou now looked too the entrance of his class room, there were a bunch of students gathered there, that was not usual so he decided to check it out.

As he came to them Shirou asked "What's up not going to the cafeteria?"

One of his peers who was crouching down beside the right side of the door now turned to look at Shirou and said "I should like nothing better, but look hence, see for thy self."

Okay to Shirou that was not normal, no in fact a peer speaking like Saber was really weird to say the least.

As Shirou peered around the corner of the door he saw a girl with twin tail hair leaning up against a wall tapping her right arm with her index figure.

It was Rin her arms were crossed and in her left arm was a paper bag most likely her lunch.

Shirou was not sure why she was here at all, normally she would not even come here, from what Shirou was able to make out she was waiting for someone?

His peer who had spoken before said in the same dramatic tone "Tis no doubt about it, yon girl is peeking into our class room, nonchalantly yet brazen.

Shirou now noticed that her eyes were closed as and his friend continued to speak as if he was in Romeo and Juliet.

"She wears, your awaited person will not notice instead of will not come look on her face, she is trying to keep control but is about to snap."

Yeah his tone lost the Romeo and Juliet, but the fact that Rin was still in front of his class room remained.

Shirou's peer continued to narrate this event as Rin lifted her head still tapping her right arm "Like unto one who left a thoughtful birthday gift for someone and that person has not noticed it even after a year."

Rin had glanced in their direction as the peer had done his Romeo and Juliet act, she had notice the one she had been waiting for and opened her mouth and stopped tapping her arm.

There was a very unimpressed look on her face as she had turned towards Shirou's direction and lifted her left arm and point waving her index finger in his direction.

Shirou in turn lifted his own left hand and pointed to his face as his peer all looked in shock at him, one of them even began to glance back and forth between said girl and Shirou.

To them and Shirou it was like a scene out of an anime.

Shirou blinked a few times before he followed her, she had her eyes closed as she walked on ahead of him.

But Shirou had his eyes open and glanced to the side to see many of his class mates were no staring at him.

This felt just a little if not very awkward for him.

Rin did make the gap between the two of them quite large as he had walked more slowly as he glanced at his peers.

As they got to the stairs Rin was about a quarter of the way up as Shirou got to the first one and asked "Tohsaka, were are you going?"

She turned to her head to the right as she placed her left arm on her right elbow, she did not turn around as she answered Shirou.

"It's lunch break so I'm going to eat lunch obviously."

If she had a message in their, it did not get across to Shirou who just "Oh yeah right, well good luck finding a nice spot to sit."

He turned around as he said this and flowed on to say "I'm eating in the student council office."

Rin was unsure if her tone had done this or if Shirou was too dense to realise that she wished to eat lunch _with him_.

But the moment he had said the words ' _I'm eating_ ' she had let go o her right arm and straightened up.

Part of her hair rose as well at that point in time just before she whirled around and said "Wait just a minute!"

The sound of her tone urgent, but Shirou was unsure why it was, unlike her though, Shirou turned around to see what it was that Rin had to say to him now.

As if he was a dense harem anime main character Shirou just asked "What, did you forget your lunch money or something, I can share my lunch with you if-."

He was cut off their by Rin who had just closed her eyes and then opened them and with the face of a she devil said "Of course I didn't you numbskull."

The power of her voice as well as her the tone of it put Shirou and every other student on edge.

Shirou had taken a step back and had his lunch held back as far away from tin as possible.

One girl had both hands raised up and was leaning back and another girl was cowering from behind her.

One guy looked as if he was about to relieve himself of the contents of his large intestine the guy beside him had fallen over and dropped his lunch bag.

So of the other students had their hands out as if to try and tell the she devil to stop.

Hitoro could see it from where he was in the corridor gave a sigh and said to himself " _This better not be a show that is a harem anime, let me go over the main types, big sister check, tsundere check, childhood friend check, oh as well as body guard check_."

Hitoro did want to add the loli factor as well, but he was not too sure about that for now " _Oh heck it, Loli check_."

Hitoro turned his back on this scene and said quietly "All that is missing is, the Yandere and the Kuudere and maybe a few other ones, well shit."

Hitoro would not save Shirou from this foe, well not until 1 minute was up at any rate.

Besides he knew what _she truly wanted_ and killing Shirou was not it, in fact all the other students besides Shirou was aware of what Rin wanted.

Shirou did not notice Hitoro though, if he did he may have tried to ask him for help but in a not so direct way.

Without a word she grabbed him and proceeded to pull him up the stairs with her.

* * *

 _Roof top_

The door to the roof opened with a bang and Rin walked out pulling Shirou with some force out onto the roof.

She let go of him and sat down and _lovingly_ tapped the spot next to her indicating for him to sit down next to her.

Shirou was as dense as well a Gundam and decided to sit down where he was.

But as he attempted to do so Rin spoke to him "Over there you will be sitting in the wind.

Shirou now notice that Rin looked sad or was it that she felt regret, though what for he did not know.

Sitting down closer to her, Shirou notice that while he had a Japanese Oriental meal, Rin had what was called a Sandwich.

They sat in silence or a few minutes as both of them began to eat their lunch.

As Shirou was about to near a third of the way through his lunch she said "Sorry."

This was so out of the blue that Shirou was about to ask what for when Rin answered him "About yesterday I mean."

Shirou had been informed of what Archer had intended to do, it seemed that Rin was now aware of his intentions as well.

She now said "I used a Command Seal on Archer, I ordered him not to atttack you as long as our alliance stands."

She then said "I know that it doesn't make up for anything, but I'm sorry."

Shirou in reply said "There isn't anything for you to apologies for Toshaka, nothing happened to me."

Rin now looked down at the ground and said "I was unaware that he wished to kill you so much, if I did, I would not have given him free reign last night, if anything did happen I would be responsible for it."

In turn Shirou just said "If that is what you say, I'll go along with it."

Shirou now looked up at the sky while Rin turned her gaze to him "Sedecim told me about him, so I have fair warning, he also stopped Caster, if he had not been there, no it is best not to think about it."

He now turned to Rin and with a smile said "Let's just say we are even?"

Rin now turned away from him and looked once more upon the ground just saying "Yeah."

Shirou now dared to ask "So where is Archer today?"

Rin now sitting with her legs up and crossed to her chest said "I left him at home today."

At this point Shirou just said "Oh, here Sedecim had a bad feeling about today and all?"

Rin was about to reply when the school bell sounded to signal to all that lunch was now over.

Shirou then said "Crap lunch break is over!"

He had not gotten all the way through his meal, but he hastely packed it up and was in the act of leaving when Rin said "Hang out with me for a bit."

Turning around Shirou saw that Rin had tilted her head slightly to the right and had a smile upon her face as she said "Skipping a class every once in a while won't do any harm right?"

Shirou saw no reason to turn her down, she seemed actually sorry about Archer.

* * *

 _Some Time later_

Shirou was now sitting on a step at the roofm he held a blue can in both his hands.

Rin was standing with her back to the fence a little way off from him.

Rin now asked him "Why are you so fixated on strengthening magic?"

She had her arms crossed, but held a can in her right hand, the same kind that Shirou held in both.

Rin blinked as she heard his reply "I've tried different kinds, but that's the only one I can do."

Rin now decided to share some of her secrets with him and said "I can store up simple power, alter its flow, convert and store mana in various objects."

Shirou not turned his head to look at her and asked "Should you be telling me this?"

Rin closed her eyes as she answered him "You told me yours so it wouldn't be fiar if I didn't." She now put down the can and walked over to him her right hand holding her left arm.

She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the very bright aqua patterns on her arm. "I showed you this earlier, but this is my Magic Crest, in the Tohsaka family, we pass down conversion techniques."

She then went on to see "Our Speciality is the transfer of power, either in ourselves or in others."

Shirou now asked her "Did you know that the Matous are a mage family?"

Rin replied normally as if it were no big deal to her "Yes, but father told me that they're no longer considered bloodline mages."

Shirou now perked up and he got a sick feeling in his gut "You knew that Shinji was a Master?

For a whole second Rin looked at Shirou with a blank expression on her face and then began to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just found out this morning."

She said this with one eye open and one eye closed, she looked like she had heard a good joke or was it a bad joke.

"I'd written him off as someone who couldn't possibly be a Master."

Now Shirou asked "Tohsaka what are you going to do about him, attack him right away?"

In a sense it is what she may have been tempted to do to Shirou, had Sedecim not been with him most of the time.

In reply Tohsaka took an almot playful tone and said "I am not just going to attack haphazardly just because he's a Master."

In reply Shirou did not look impressed as he said "Actually you did you attacked me."

Now walking away from him holding both her hands behind her back she said "I only did because you weren't taking this seriously, it was an exceptional exception."

She gave a cough and if Shirou could see her face, he would have seen that she was blushing.

"Anyway my enemy is the Master who's hiding at the school, for now lets focus on them."

Shirou looked out at the school ground then to the steps below him "Then you're saying that there are four here, at school?"

In reply she turned her head back to him and said "Wouldn't there have to be?"

But then she went ahead and said "As a Master, Shinji has no power, I told him I'd turn a blind eye if he behaved himself so don't expect any trouble from him."

Shirou now was a little uncertain and asked "Wait Tohsaka, tell me a little more about that."

He had turned his head in her direction and now got up and walked closer to her as she said "Shinji was the one who approached me, he said 'since we're both Master, shall we join forces'?"

She held her arm out in a way Shinji was known to do as if to mock him.

She proved that she was, when she went on to say "Naturally I turned him down, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

She now made a very annoyed face as she said this, not that Shirou could see it but he now had a feeling as to why Shinji had behaved the way he had before.

And this was confirmed when Rin said "So finally I said, 'I already have Emiya, so I don't need you', right to his face."

During the recalling bit she had put her face upon her right hand and made a shooing motion with her left. She then smiled and almost laugh as she said the last bit to Shirou.

In fact as she finished she began to laugh as she placed her hand on her hips in triumph.

In turn Shirou put his hand to his head pushing it back and said "So that's why he was acting strangely, well what's the plan Tohsaka?"

Rin stopped laughing and opened her eyes, she was clearly a tad if not more confused by this question.

Shirou now went on to explain a theory he had "I am just saying that I got the feeling that he was the one who had set up field and those marks?"

At this point the door to the roof slammed open and both Rin and Shirou took a step back from that area, only to see that it was Saber.

"Shirou, can you not feel it, the magic in the school is-!"

As she was about to finish her warning pillars of wavy red light shot up into the air.

These _pillars_ were all over the school and danced what was akin to a flame, but all of them seemed to be drawn to a certain area in the sky.

They began to form a massive dark blood red circle that opened up to reveal an eye with a red iris.

It was massive and was high above the school, and the red light now poured down to cover the entire school grounds.

Shirou knew this had to be the doing of Shinji, he was all of a sudden glad that Saber was here, though how she had got to him, he was unsure.

But he felt a sudden pain in his chest, Shirou was sure that it must be that red eyes doing, then it the thought came " _What of the other students_!"

Rin clearly was not that badly afflicted by it but she saw that Shirou was and said "Keep generating mana with your body Emiya."

At this moment Shirou looked to Saber and then to Rin and said in a desperate voice "Sakura" as he rushed off.

* * *

 _Sakura's class_

Students lying on the ground collapsed on their desks frothing at the mouth, clasping their chests making gasps as they tried to breath, twitching but unable to move.

All of it it was like out of a horror movie, Shirou just stood their a look of both determination and slight disgust on his face.

Rin on the other hand had covered her mouth with both her hands, she her eyes shuddered in fear.

Shirou now began to walk on, and Saber followed him Rin moved to a little and put her arm out as she said "Wai-."

But she did not finish, she looked at the student at her feet, collapsed in his own drool, she took a step, back she was afraid, no she was horrified by what she saw.

Shirou on the other hand walked like a man on a mission towards Sakura who was collapsed on the floor at the other end of the room.

She was not frothing at the mouth, but she did look like she was in pain.

Shirou now crouched down checked on her and then said "She's breathing, it isn't too late to save them."

Saber gave him a nod, but she took note that Tohsaka had been shocked by this scene, while Shirou had not, this did leave the question to why he was so level headed and calm about all of this to be asked.

"We have to find Shinji and take down this field."

Shirou now bent back down and place Sakura so she was sitting up.

When he heard Rin call out to him "Emiya!" There was distress in her voice but it was not about the people in the room.

A skeleton that had no ace, but a jaw from the floor it had a sword in hand and purple mist seemed to seep of it.

Both Shirou and Saber were about to make a move to stop it, Rin seemed to shocked to do so, but a loud smash rang out and the skeleton faded to dust if not less.

Sedecim stood where it had been, his eyes masked by some shade he had taken from somewhere.

Shirou now Saber now came to where Rin was and Shirou asked "What was that."

In reply Rin said "It was a Golems, a familiar type."

Shirou was unsure of what that meant but he felt a little at easing knowing he did not to summon Saber due to the fact that she was already her.

Sedecim was here as well so they could breath a little easy even when there was more purple mist or was it clouds coming up from the floor.

Sedecim who had been unusually quite now said to them "Caster is not here, she has part of her power that is all, she will likely try to trick you that you are fighting that purple haired lady."

Saber was about to speak but Sedecim silenced her when he said "It is part of her power that you sense, take it on, Shirou and Rin, stay close to her, I'll deal with Shinji."

Rin at this point asked "Wait how, how do you know all of this?"

In response to this Hitoro took of the shades he had, his eyes reflected the red aura that was around them.

"I have seen it, I'll tell you all about later, I'm going to deal with that punk, stay alive, protect them."

In a blaze of either red, crimson or vermilion light Sedecim sped off as fast as he could. Shirou got what he meant when he had said to ' _protect them_ '.

Now turning to Rin and Saber Shirou said "Tohsaka, Saber we need to take care of these things and protect our peers, Saber if Caster is here or not, you can deal with her right?"

In reply Saber said "Of course I can Shirou."

More and more of the purple clouds had began to close in on them and those Golems as Rin had put it had begun to form into a little army.

Holding a broom that he had enhanced Shirou said "We can take this down if we are together, Rin?"

Rin gave him a nod and said "Yes, I can do that, I may have been caught off guard a little earlier but that will not happen again."

Rin now put her hand to her head and closed her eyes as she said "Archer can you hear me, we have both Rider and Caster at school."

Since she did not use a Command, he was not their in an instant and her house was not so close by so it would take some time for him to get here.

In the time until then, Shirou, Rin and Saber would have to take care of these Golems as well Caster and her Master if they were here.

Rin now said "I do not like this not one bit, Shinji will pay for what he has done here, to just throw away the lives of all of our peers this is just plain evil!"

The three of them now took on the Golems, sure Saber did the most work, but Rin did notice how Shirou did his part as well.

" _What the hell, he is not fazed by all of this, what, what is wrong with him, he went straight for Sakura, I know the two of them are close, but I did not think that they were that close, he just wanted to make sure she was safe why_?"

It was the fact that he checked on Sakura with no real care or regard for his own safety that bothered Rin so much.

* * *

 _With Sededcim_

Sedecim came to a stop right outside the door of one of the chemistry labs.

He now looked down the hall at the man in a suit and said "Well for a cripple you seem to be up and about, what is your secret, don't tell me, you had sex with a magical girl."

The man made no move to deny or admit what Sedecim had just said to him "Oh my bad, you are the well trained assassin, if it helps I was not trying to taunt you."

The man did not flinch at that, but Sedecim was see a small yet ever visible tick that told him that this man was a bit uneasy.

" _Damn it is hard to find a person based on how they feel, if I had to say, it would be like looking for a waste in a slaughter house, even if it smells bad, the scent of clotted blood is sure to drown it out, you'd only find it after you put your foot in it and gotten the blood off_."

Needless to say that it was not an animal slaughter house that Sedecim had in mind when he thought that.

"I will give you this chance, it is the last one, pull back and withdraw or I will kill you here and now and this time I have other things to do, so I won't hold back."

If it was his words or the truth behind him, most would be unsure, but the man in the suit took a step back turned his back on Sedecim as a sign of trust and left him to do what he needed to do.

"I'll take you on later, now is not the time."

Sedecim now turned his attention to the door, he was sure that Shinji was still too full of what he had done to notice that he was here.

" _I guess I will have to crash his party_."

Sedecim now kicked down the door sending it crashing into a table as he saw Shinji.

"Ah, so you think that you can waste away your peers in order to give you power, you disgust in fact I know a genocidal manic who was a better person that you."

Shinji nearly crapped himself when the door came flying near him he saw who it was and tried to act tough "You, stay where you are, don't come any closer to me!"

As he saw that his tough can act had been called a bluff, he now began to push down chairs and try and get away from the man who had entered the room.

"Stay away, I said stay away!"

He now turned his back like the coward he was and ran for his pathetic little life screaming "Rider!"

Rider now in turn came at Sedecim with her child sized needles and chains.

Not that it would do her any good against him, Sedecim had dealt with her before and he was about to just smash her neck in when time seemed to stop.

" _Is this, is this regret about all of this that I sense in her, if so I will have to ask her if it truly is_?"

He could feel that his action were moved to a more benevolent path, he did not care to stray from it now.

Time began to flow as usual and Sedecim now saw that Shinji had a book that was not a regular book on him. If it were part of this, he did require to know, so as he took a light step to the left he avoid Rider's blow.

Then in a flash he placed his right hand on the back of her and gave her push, he sent her crashing into the wall in front of her.

His strength plus her speed did put a massive indent into the wall.

This in turn made Shinji wet himself, Sedecim looked at him as he saw this and said "So you really are a little girl, no that would be an insult to all of them, a new class of coward is now known to man, the Shinji Matou, the lowest of the low, the biggest bitch in the world."

Shinji just sunk to the ground, more of his pants became stained with his piss.

Sedecim now began to walk over to the book that was on the counter to Shinji's left.

As he picked up the book Sedecim felt as if there was something amiss with it "Say this book doesn't look standard, you don't mind if I have a look do you?"

As Sedecim now opened the book, he saw some three red petal runes in it.

As he touched them, the began to glow and so did his hand and then they flashed and they were glowing upon his arm.

Shinji seemed to forget that his life was in mortal peril for a whole second and said "Wait, what the fuck is wrong, you are a Magus, no way what, who the hell are you Caster!"

Sedecim did not speak for 5 whole seconds but when he did all he said was "Can I ask you if that was supposed to happen?"

In his head Sedecim went " _I see, so it is my bad, I did not use the system to see what was going to gone here, this is due to my own failings_."

Shinji forgot all of his fear and to whom he was speaking and said "Like hell it was, who the hell are you, you just took my command seals, I do not know who you are but I will make you pay."

Sedecim now raised an eyebrow and said "Those are some might tough words, I may just take you seriously, if you were not sitting in a puddle of your own piss."

Shinji looked down, saw that he was in deed sitting in a puddle of his own piss, he also felt it and that woke up the fear that was in him.

Sedecim with an ever so happy smile said "Now you are going to stop this little thing you have started or I am going to break your bones from your toes up, do I make myself clear?"

Shinji did not speak, the terror had returned to his eyes and all he managed to spit out was "I, I can't, I can't do it any more!"

Sedecim looked at him and gave scowl it appeared to be the truth well it was Sedecim could feel it, the truth was that Shinji could not stop this any more, but why, he had started it after all.

"So then, I guess I will have to kill you to find out if that will put a stop to this."

As he said this Sedecim got ready to use either his B _eam Sabre_ or his _Head Vulcans_.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can't stop it, killing me won't stop it, you have them, you have the command seals, you can control Rider, please let me live!"

At this point Sedecim said "I have no mana, I do not see how I can control Rider?"

At this point Shinji said "That book, it had them in it, it glowed and so did your arm, now you have them, it's the truth, I swear don't kill me, please!"

With each second his opinion of Shinji got less and less and less.

When he had met the ass, he did not think it could get any lower, but he was wrong, it could and it had.

If there an award for the biggest coward was to be given out to the people that Sedecim knew, this guy got 1st 2nd 3rd and the rest of the top 10.

Sedecim no picked Shinji up by his head the fool was screaming and trying to get out of his grip, not that a guy like him had a chance in hell.

Sedecim now turned to Rider and asked "Is what he said true, if you are the one who created this, I ask that you stop it, of your own volition."

He added the last part to see if she would do so of her own free will or not, if it was true and she had felt regret when she was strike him, then she would do as he had asked of her.

She gave him a nod and then she did an action that Sedecim did not know, slowly the red aura began to lessen and after about a whole minute it was gone.

He now looked at the lady wearing an eye mask and said "So is what this thing said true or was it a lie to try to distract me?"

Rider shook her head "No it was not a lie."

There was relief in her voice as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Sedecim could feel the relief in her voice, he could also feel the rest of the student body slowly returning from deaths door.

Giving a sigh of relief Sedecim now turned his attention back to the ass he held in his hand "So it turns out that you did tell me the truth, even if you did not know it yourself."

In a way it was all over, in a way it had just begun, Shinji had literally tried to kill every student in the school.

He had to pay for this, there was no way around it.

But unlike most people, this man did not sit idle ever, he has access to an ever evolving AI as well as knowledge and technology from the future.

In 2004 photoshop and video editing was not the hottest thing around, if one did add the fact that he has _the Zero System_ assisting him.

Combine these elements and you get a monster that if he so wishes can access any network in the current world, manipulate information as well as edit data.

It was the worst enemy for any normal person, magicians who dislike machines, well that is a whole new level of super effective.

He now looked at Rider and said "You best turn invisible, I'm going to disappear for a bit, Shinji I hope you like the what the inside of a police station looks like."

Shinji did not have time to speak before he was knocked out, but not before he the sound of police sirens could be heard and they drawing close to the school.

Sedecim or since he was not in battle at the moment Hitoro gave a sigh "I feel partly that you deserve to be locked up, partly that you deserve to die, but I am not the law, but Shinji, congrats what you made Rider do, well you're being charged with that."

At this point Hitoro took a step out of the room and then gave a sigh " _The fuck will be let off, no doubt about it, no real evidence other than what I made for him_."

As Hitoro now made his way back to where he had left Shirou, Saber and Rin "I guess I will have to ask them about this."

He said that bit out loud and then said " _If I am right, which I know I am, Shinji will get himself into more shit that I did_."

He then saw both ambulances and police now rushing into the school " _I guess I will have to wait to talk to Shirou and Rin about this, for now I will just have to be another face in the crowd_."

At this point he noticed that Rider had not vanished and she was following him.

"Um, you should turn invisible again, by the way, why are you following me?"

Rider now politely said "I can feel the energy that radiates from you, I can feel in working its way into my body, I am staying near you so that I may regain what I have lost so I need not do what I had to do before."

The first thing that came to mind to Hitoro was " _Did she just say she is able to absorb GN particles from my body, that is a new one_?"

But now was not the time for this, slipping his shades back on he began to find the best possible way for him to vanish.

' _I'll have to tell them where I got these shades from as well, that might be a bit harder than I first thought_."

* * *

 **Extra**

Hitoro now rang up and old friend of his and said "Hello, John 117, is that you I have a few words I would like to tell you."

The Master Chief just said "If you are going to tell me off for going AWOL forget it?"

In reply Hitoro said "Moi give you a lecture on duty, what why never, but I have met a kid you may want to meet."

The MC now asked "Cortanna is calling out to me, I have a giant robot thing trying to kill me, not to mention all the other problems right now, what is is that you want?"

Hitoro gave a sigh "You know when you say her name like that, it sounds like your not only a couple, but you have had children and made out multiple times."

MC tried to cut the line but was unable to and Hitoro then said "Yeah I also found a guy who can create infinite swords, tell the good doctor about that for me."

Hitoro now cut the line and looked Shinji, the boy had no idea who Hitoro had just spoken to, even though Halo was out in this world at this point in time.

On the other end Linda now looked to John 117 and asked "What was that about?"

John shook his head and then said "He just wanted to tell me that he found a guy who can make an _infinite_ number of swords?"

Linda raised his eyebrow as he looked into the cracked visor of Master Chiefs Helmet "And what good does that do us?"

Master Chief at this point said "The ability to create infinite swords, do you suppose he could replicate that guardians and get us out of this mess."\

And so Master Chief and Blue team began their journey to an alternate Earth to retrieve the _Unlimited Bladeworks_

* * *

 **Okay a lot did happen, first up I want to say that I will get to what Rin, Saber and Shirou are doing in the next chapter, sorry about that, but the Rin and Shirou had a lot to do already in this chapter. Second the reason why Hitoro was silent when he saved Rin was because he was using the Zero system to locate Shinji and Souichirou Kuzuki** **. He also used it there to find out the perfect way to deal with said Man with words rather than violence. Due to the fact that if he did have to fight him, it would give Shinji time to run away, this meant the blood field would be up for longer.** **Kuzuki left not out of fear, but the fact that he knew Hitoro had spared Caster the night before. Hitoro had no idea why the red petal runes (Sakura's command seals) would transfer to him, he did not think he needed to use the Zero System to figure out how to deal with Shinji. A Newtype ghost was the one who influenced Hitoro not to kill Rider. Being Ruler as in the actually overseer of the war, Shinji was unfit to be a Master and so the command seals transferred to him. And as for the last bit about the GN particles, well Hitoro in a sense is his Gundam the Agito Zero. He had he GN Drive on all the time and by some means that I will make _him_ attempt to explain along with Rider, it can sustain a servant. It is pure energy in a sense after all.**

 **Well that is enough from me please review no flaming.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay guys and girls I am back, Yeah I have not had access to the internet for a while so I did not upload for like the last 5 six days my bad I lost internet and got screwed over by the company about close to 6 days ago. But enough about that here is the next Chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming.**

* * *

 _Opening Song (Daybreaks Bell)_

The Music starts and a Vermilion Light is now spiralling down to the earth, the shape of a man is within it, the Logo Fate Stay Agito appears on the screen. Then before the lyrics start all is engulfed by crimson flames.

 _"Nee konna katchi no deai shika nakattano?"_ The scene shows a man with silver hair walking unto a hill riddled with swords, the wins sweeps past and his cloak blows in the wind as he plunges a sword into the ground.

 _"Kanashiine."_ The area zooms out to see that blood is indeed flowing from the hill.

 _"Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshikumonai"_ A young lady with black hair and twin tails is with her back to the screen, looking at a school, she then turns around and the view shows her back again with a fire no in front of her.

 _"Onegai"_ You young boy with orange hair is walking through an area that has been burnt up and is still being burnt by the fire. Bodies are all around him, but he does not look back.

 _"Unmei sae nomikomare"_ The scene now flashed between a woman wearing a blue dress and armour to a giant of a man and a little girl to a lady with purple hair covering her eyes and lastly to a man with Blue hair.

 _"Shizumisouna Umi e to."_ A small hand from the ground is reaching up to the sky as two larger hands grasp it and the flames around them fade away. The pace of the music then picks up

 _"Negai yo kaze ni notte."_ A woman in a hood with white hair is seen flying around buildings avoiding red projectiles. The view the flips and zooms into the face of the tanned man with white hair as he fires yet another round from his bow.

 _"Yoake no kane wo naraseyo"_ The man with Blue hair is seen to clash with the a brown giant, his spear shinning red while the giant's eyes do the same as the two of them both smash the ground they are on and jump away.

 _"Tori no you ni"_ The young man with organce hair is trying to grasp a blue light that is in his hands, yet cannot hold onto

 _"My wishes over their airspace."_ Show a flash of the lady in the blue dress looking up at the blue sky above her.

 _"Musu no nami wo koe."_ Now shows the lady in the blue dress and armour now clashing swords with a Samurai, both move back then charge in and clash swords once more. The man is smile the woman is not.

 _"Asu e tachimuka anata."_ The man in a black top, white pants and crimson cape is shown avoiding blasts from an unseen enemy.

 _"Wo mamoritamae, my life I trade in for you pain."_ The orange haired boy is still holding the light when a pair of feminine hands gently held his and allowed the light to shine forth from his hands.

 _"Furimukazu habatake."_ A man with red hair and eyes that reflect the stars is looking up at the sky then closes his eyes.

 _"Kono omoi wo hakonde."_ The scene now shows a young girl with white hair and crimson eyes flanked by to young ladies with the same hair and eyes. Their hair is blowing in the wind, there is a giant man behind them.

 _"Ano sora wo tondeku"_ The scene shows an oranges haired young man, a red haired young man and a blonde haired young lady now all looking up at a mountain, there is a determined look in their eyes.

 _"Negai wa darnimo."_ The scene flashed to the young lady with blonde hair and green eyes, to the young man with red hair and reflective eyes, to the silver haired tanned man.

 _"Uchiotosenai"_ The young man with orange hair has two lights that shine in his hands before the entire screen in enveloped in Blue light.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"When your having the most fun that's when time always flies. " Bartz (Final Fantasy Dissidia)

What appeared to be a wrinkly old with a cane was hunched over in a chair, he was not pleased with what he had seen nor with what he had learned.

The old man did drew some amusement from the fact that a Servant was unaware that he was a Servant.

He also drew a small amount of amusement that this Servant had no magic capabilities what so ever.

But if he had to make a tactical observation, it would be the fact that the Servant had no talent or even affinity with any form of magic that made him so deadly.

But any amusement that he drew from it was unable to counter the concern he had.

It was clear to this old man, that this 8th Servant was partially if not completely aware that he was being watched.

It did cause one to wonder how he knew so and how he was capable of entering this war.

It did make some sense as the Servant of the poor little sacrifice was summoned prior to the war itself.

The old man was unsure about this, A Servant that did not follow the regular class system was a problem.

He knew no doubt that _German_ Family would have to clue to what class this Servant maybe.

His mind flashed back to _that time_ , the time in which that same family had brought ruin upon their house again.

But that time that family's crime had brought even the Grail itself through the dirt, it was needless to say, he was not fond of them or their miss adventures.

But this, this time he was sure it was not their fault, well at least not entirely, even they would not create a Class with 2 Command Seals and the ability to take Command Seals from Masters.

He also knew that at this point in time, he was the only one who knew just how wrong this entire Grail War was.

An 8th Servant, no Master, no mana, no wish, no history, it was new, it was not natural in any way at all.

It could not be allowed to go unchecked, such a thing was a threat to the Holy Grail War and to the wish of this old man.

* * *

 _With Hitoro_

Hitoro now stood in front of Shirou and Rin, the police and the ambulances were taking students to hospital.

Rin had managed to calm her nerves, enough so that she could ask Hitoro a question.

Keeping up the act that he was meant to be a teacher aid she posed to him a question.

"Mr Hitoro, for what reason did Matou get taken away by the police, I was unaware that he was a criminal."

That was a blatant lie, Rin had wanted to see Matou get pulled up by those guys for so long now, it was not funny.

Hitoro did not even need to be a _Newtype_ to know this, but he did not say it, at this point in time there were ears that did not need to know about the _Holy Grail_ _War_ all around them.

Also if they did hear him, it would be in a tone that was too casual to be a teacher or a soldier.

"I am aware that he has done a deed that is not smiled upon in any nation, he is being dealt with accordingly."

Shirou took a step back, the smile that was in his eyes as he said this was rather large.

To the point where Shirou just had to imagine the most creepy slasher smile on Hitoro's face.

What he had just seen or rather made up could not be erased from his mind, Hitoro could pull it off a little too well if he tried to.

Rin had noticed this too, but she did not go the extra step like Shirou had "Oh that is a shame, he did not seem like that type of young man to me."

The way Rin said this was way to sweet, in fact she said this all to happily.

Hitoro at this point gave a nod and said "It can be taken that you should beware the ones who _act_ to nice."

He made a bit of an emphasis on the word act, meaning that it was not genuine.

As if to say to Rin, that Shirou did not act nice, he _is_ nice.

He also in his head did add a few more words to that, but they should not be said at a school or in public at all for that matter.

Shirou now asked "Mr Hitoro, was there any news on any of the students, are they all going to be fine?" In reply to this Hitoro shook his head "No, no they all need to have a medical check up, but that is about it, once that is done, one will be able to tell if the students are all alright."

Rin was unsure of what she thought of this mask that Hitoro wore.

He did come off as impartial when he was around them, but now, it sounded as if he did not care at all, if she had to take a guess, it was because he was playing a soldier.

"In any case, if you see fit not to see a Doctor, I will tell you to go straight home."

He then went on to add "But if you can travel in a group, that way you can look out for the others in case they are unwell and do not know it."

Hitoro then closed his eyes and said "Rin drop by the Emiya residence I have a few things that I wish to discuss with the both of you."

Both Rin and Shirou were taken aback by this but said "Yes sir."

As Hitoro turned away and walked away from them, he noticed that none of the police seemed to notice him, this was good for now he did not need to make to an active effort to hide from them.

" _This will be hard, but I guess I will have to tell them about Rider as well as why I did not speak to them right away_."

He was sure that Rin would be able to agree with his logic, Shirou on the other hand, may or may not.

" _In any case, I can see that they are alright and I can tell it as well, Saber must have left or is in hiding, I will need to go check on her_."

Now Hitoro whispered "Rider if you can hear me, stay close behind me, I am sure that Saber will be able to sense you."

"If you wish it to be so, I will do so, Master."

In reply to this Hitoro said "Don't call me Master, it puts me off as in really puts me off, if you can't say a name, then Sir is fine."

In reply she said "I will do so Sir."

Hitoro gave a sigh as he now began to search for Saber, it was not hard to find her, she gave off a very regal, majestic and strong feeling.

" _I may have to remind her that Pride in itself is a sin if this keeps up_."

But Hitoro let that thought slide as he now entered the woods next to the school, Saber was their, she was no longer in her armour but seemed to be alert.

She did not relax when Hitoro arrived, but she did seem to be a little less hostile.

"You are here, Sedecim, I did face an illusion of Rider, just as you said."

Hitoro gave her a nod and replied "I see, so she did not alter her plan, I was sure that should would be listening in on us?"

Saber had to agree with that, though in general she did appear to be a little reluctant to do so.

Hitoro now said "I told the two of them to go Shirou's place to meet up with me later, can you make it their on your own?"

Hitoro now paused and said "Actually, I think it is for the best if you come with me, that way Caster will not try to take you."

Saber at this point said "But is it not Shirou who is in danger, should I not go to him?"

Hitoro gave her a nod and said "Do you really think that I would just let them leave if I did not have a plan to keep them safe?"

Saber shook her head "I forgive me, I did not mean to offend you so."

In reply to her Hitoro said "None taken, come with me, we can't let the regular students or others see you now, lets be off."

* * *

 _Emiya Residence_

Saber, Rin and Shirou now all sat down in the Emiya Residence, they needed to go over what they had been through this day and what they could have done better.

"I admit, when I saw all of our classes in such a state I was unable to keep a calm head."

Rin said this or rather admitted it, she had been afraid, Hitoro knew it and she was right to be so, Shirou on the other hand, he was able just to shrug it off as if he saw this on a day to day basis.

Hitoro picked up on this he also picked up on the fact that Shirou had felt _empty_ of all things during the event with Shinji.

"Shirou, I have to ask, why is it that you were not afraid or at least taken aback by the bodies of your friends."

Shirou at this point closed his eyes as he said "I am use to seeing dead bodies."

Rin was in shock at this, she had moved a little back and her mouth was open as she now stared at Shirou after what he had just said.

Saber was a little shocked as well, but she was able to hide it well so that none other than Hitoro knew.

"If that is what you say, on another topic, Rin, I have a question for you about the Command Seals that Masters are given?"

Rin blinked for a second and then said "I can tell you all that I myself know?"

Hitoro gave a nod of his head as he crossed his arms and said "Shinji, he had his Seals, in a book, do you know of it?"

Rin now pondered for a second and said "I do not know that such a thing was possible, if I had to make any real in depth judgement on it, I may need to see it?"

In return Hitoro gave a sigh and said "If I had it on me, I would have given it to you, it seemed to vanish after I put it down.

Rin blinked then asked "If that is so, then what happened to them, such thing do not up and vanish into thin air?"

Rin seemed a little concerned when she said this, she did not who or what was capable of doing this.

One thing she did know for sure was that it was not Shinji, another thing was the fact that Command Seals don't just vanish into thin air if they are not used.

"That leads on to what I was going to say, you see when I picked up the book, it had three petal like shaped runes in it, they glowed as I touched them and my hand in turn glowed as well."

Rin almost fell back from where she sat, luckily for her she was not at her house for the chair that she would be sitting on would have fallen out from under her.

"You, you're a Master, But Emiya said he saw you come out of the summon just like Saber had!"

Now Hitoro said "Yes, I got three petals on my hand, but before that I have one other symbol, they appeared as the petals did."

Hitoro said this with a mild amount o disgust, he was not one to get a tattoo yet alone a rune on his skin.

All of this did annoy him a little to say the least, he had to wear gloves now.

Hitoro now rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm so that Rin could look at it.

One did not need to be a _Newtype_ to know what she was feeling, it was written all over her face.

The three petals were not what interested Rin, no it was the single one that caught her attention the most.

It was that of a humanoid figure with wings coming out from its sides, arm and legs raised to make an x shape within a sphere.

It was a Command Seal, no doubt about it, but to Rin, it was more, she had not seen one such as this nor heard of it.

At this point Rin asked "So did you kill the Servant or did this happen before you could kill her."

At this point Hitoro just said "The only ones in that room who deserved to die was that snivelling coward and myself."

Rin, Shirou and Saber visibly blinked at this but decided to ignore it at move on with the subject at hand.

"So if you have the Command Seals, does that mean that you have his Servant?"

As Rin asked this she saw him give her a nod and then said "That I do, you can come out _Rider_ , I do believe that you are called."

As he said this Rider, the purple haired tall young lady with an eye mask come out of her spirit form.

Hitoro could feel the tension in her, he could also feel the _true_ reason why she had such tension.

"Rider you are afraid, for your actual Master right?"

Rider at this point tried to counter him by saying "You are my Master?" Hitoro gave a sigh and said "So it is going to be like that then is it?"

Hitoro now turned to Rin and said "I have a theory, it is that Shinji was not the real Master of Rider as we know, I would have to say that he was fraud."

Rin gave a nod and this and said "Shinji was either a very weak Magus or had no magic in him at all, I can see what you mean."

In reply to this Hitoro said "There are two options, one is that another relative summoned Rider here."

Rider did not flinch when Hitoro said that, but Saber did as she was now slowly getting up.

Hitoto saw this and said "Stay your blade, I don't like killing in general, but Rider, could it be that the one who are worried for is _Sakura_?"

Rider did not flinch at this, she kept a straight face as she said "No, the one who speak of is not the one I worry for."

In reply to her Hitoro said "You act may fool them, but I can feel what it is that you truly feel in your heart and in your mind, I'll take it that you had a very good reason to lie to us just now and leave it there."

Rin now stood up from where she was and said "Sakura, Sakura was a Master, no this can't be!"

Shirou at this point said "Tohsaka, calm down, she was a Master and no longer is, we have Hitoro here to thank for all of that."

Hitoro gave another sigh and said "What I really want to know is how do I have a Command Seal, I know that I do not have any magic or mana, Rider told me how she is able to be sustained by me, but so far that is it."

It was at this point that Rider said "If I may speak, I have learnt how you are able to do so?"

At this Hitoro gave a glance to Rin and Shirou to see I they wished to her Rider speak.

Both of them did so Hitoro said "Speak freely I will not hold it against, I can tell what you mean and how you feel."

That last bit was a little creepy, but Rider was able to tell that he did not mean it as such.

"You are Servant Ruler, you have been summoned her to oversee this war."

Hitoro did not blink, he gave a sigh as Shirou blinked, Rin fell flat on her back and Saber almost spilled the tea she had in her hands.

Rin now got back on her feet and said "There is, there is a 9th class of Servant!"

Saber in reply to this asked "What I have only ever met 6 and with myself that makes 7, what is the 8th class that _Ruler_ is not."

As she said this Hitoro said "Can you not call me that, it makes me feel a little weird, not to mention it implies that I ruled per say when I have never done so in life or death."

Rin now said "There was a class called _Avenger_ it was very weak, summoned in the 3rd Holy Grail War, but Ruler, I have never heard of that."

Hitoro gave her a shrug "I am not sure that I can say I had heard of Magic where I came from, if I have to say it, you learn something new every day."

Rin did not know how to reply to that, if there had been a level of lame that no one should cross, Hitoro almost crossed it.

Hitoro now said "That does explain a few things, but why was I summoned, I mean things I did the era in which I lived, heck I'm not even from the same world as you."

Saber was the one who answered him by saying "You were drawn here, I do not know why you came, but it must be for a wish that you desire?"

Hitoro now raised his eyebrow at her and said "I hate to break it to you, but I do not have thing like that, if a wish like that could be granted it would not be real nor genuine, why would I want a thing like that?"

He did pose a very good question, why would you want a thing like that?

Saber felt a little hurt, he had just dismissed the chance to gain what he desired.

Rin now pondered for a few moment before she began to monologue "All Servants that are meant to have a wish of their own, be it is a wish for the Grail or which they can achieve or reach during the Grail War."

She was about to continue when Hitoro said "Say no more, this is no longer private, we are being watched."

It was now that Hitoro removed the shades from his face, showing the eyes that reflected all that was before him.

Rin did not know if he was being serious or not, but the look in his eyes told her that he was not jesting with them.

His face no turned to Rider and said "You can tell me what it is or rather who it is that is watching us, do speak, I know the answer but I wish to hear it from your mouth."

Rider was taken aback, a fellow Servant was able to figure out who it was who was the one who was watching them from the shadows.

She now tried her best to deflect the question as she said "I am Rider Class, I was summoned by the Matou family."

Hitoro now gave a sigh and said "So that is the way it is going to be, I will give you on chance, one last chance to tell us what you know."

Rin now asked "Wait are you going to use a one of your Seals on her?"

Hitoro shook his head "I am a _Newtype_ , I can let a person relive their worst memory over and over and over, I do not need to use such things unless I have to, but do believe me I will the one whom you protect is not the girl, Rider."

* * *

 _Rider's POV_

Never in my life have I felt such hatred as I did now, this man, I can see it in his eyes, what he can do to me.

They flash with all that is going to happen, I must not give in, but I can tell that he already knows the answer to his own query, he merely wishes for me to state it to the others.

If he does what I can see he is capable of, he may just harm _her_ to spite me, one can never tell with a man like him.

But the hatred he feels, I can feel that it is for that family and for what they have done to _her_.

If so, can he protect her from them, can he keep her safe from them, no can he heal what they her?

I see that that he is holding up his hand counting down, is that the time that I have left until he does things to my mind?

Is he toying with me, he knows the answer, he has seen it as well as heard it, his eyes they flash with all that is around us, all that can and will be around us.

Is there a limit to what he can see or is their no limit to it at all. Just what no, just who is he, there are no tales or legends of a man like him.

He said he was from another world, is he a hero there, if I do recall he said he never lead anything in his entire life.

I see that his count is now getting to one, a single finger is held up, I know that I must protect _her_.

But I can see, I can see that this man, it will pain him to do all those things to me if I force him to.

I can see that he will not enjoy it or at least I want to believe that, I can feel, I can feel despite all this anger all this hatred, he is capable of helping _her_.

So Sakura, please forgive your former Servant, but I have to let them know this.

* * *

 _Normal POV_

As Hitoro's count was about to go from one to a fist, Rider answered him.

"The one who watches you now is the old Magus of the Matou family.

My former Master called him Grandfather, his name is Zouken Matou, he is many years old far too many by human years.

Hitoro now gave her a nod "So he is the reason why Sakura feels so empty no, he is one of the reasons, the main one."

He said these words in calm manner, but all around him could feel the anger within them.

"I see so it all makes sense now, it all makes sense, I should have put that blue haired brat into a coma of eternal torment."

Rin and Shirou both blinked, Rin moved a little back while Shirou asked "Wait, what do you mean by that, did you figure out more about Shinji?"

Hitoro gave him a nod and said "That superior attitude, the way he looked down on all of you, like he was better or had done more than you, the way Sakura was empty but also afraid of him, it is truly and I mean truly is revolting."

He had not said the words, but Rin was able to get what it was he was saying and to say that she was furious was putting it mildly.

She now clenched her own fists in anger and said "That pig, he did it, he went on and did it, I will, I will burn them off for this, no I will burn them off slowly for this and make him eat them, he will pay!"

Saber too looked rather repulsed at this, "That I did not notice, she hid it well, to think that she could keep smiling at you Shirou."

At thus point Hitoro said "Saber, Shirou is yet to figure it out yet, but I do agree with you, she did hid it very well, there are only a few people I can say that have such conviction none of them can be compared to the other."

It was clear to all four of them that Shirou did not get it, in fact Hitoro decided to go out and say what it was that he had not been able to figure out.

"Shirou, take this how you wish it but, Sakura has gone through."

Hitoro paused, he was loathe to use the words so close to one another, but at this point he knew that he had to.

The tone that he said the his next 2 words made it sound like it was a curse, a curse that he wished never to speak of those words were " _Consistent Rape_."

A silence followed these words as all who heard them knew what it was that they meant. It was a big thing to say it was a wicked thing to do.

Hitoro now stood up and said "But if I am right, this Zouken is also to blame, if one sits by and lets it happen when they have power to stop it, well then, you might as well be do the deed yourself."

Rin was angry, but it was not only directed at the Matou family, no it was directed also at herself, her own sister raped and she knew nothing.

"Don't go beating yourself up about it, the blame lies not with you for this, but for the one who did this and the one who in turn set these events in motion."

Rin at this point could only say "If I knew, if I knew-."

She was about to say more when Hitoro cut her off by saying "If only, if only, the wood pecker crowed, this is life, the world is in a state of constant motion, it is our duty to keep it that way."

Rin was unsure if he was comforting her or telling her to get over it. He must do it on purpose, there is no way a normal guy would just be unclear when he spoke.

But Hitoro or was it _Ruler_ was far from normal he had already proved that in more ways than one.

Rin now tried to say "But my sister, I can't just leave my sister?"

Hitoro shook his head "It is never that simple, but at this point in time, _Caster_ is our foe, if do not act now, she will be able to sync to the city and all within it."

Rin and Shirou both gave a blink as Hitoro said this, they did not expect that Caster would do such a thing.

But Hitoro now added "But we can't leave our back exposed to the Matou family, I have a feeling that one of them is listening in on us as we speak.

It was a solid strategy none could deny that.

But at this point in time, Rin was not in a _logical_ mood, safe to say, she was more angry then when Shirou had refused to take this whole seriously.

"Hitoro, I can see why you would say that, but there is no way that I can just sit back and let this happen."

At this point Hitoro said "If you do so, you will fail, your Servant as such has proved that he is capable of betrayal and may or may not decided to go against you at some point, I am just saying it is better for us to deal with our foes such as Caster and the other Masters before you go after Zouken."

It did make sense, so much so that even Rin had to agree with it. At this point in time, Archer was not to be trusted, he had made his desire clear so it was only right that Rin should go with what Hitoro was saying.

"Revenge or Justice, you will have either one or both, I give you my word."

Shirou was unsure of hoe he felt about the word 'revenge', he would much rather justice be served.

Hitoro was able to see this and said "Justice is a flawed concept that can change from where one stands, I do not presume to do such a thing nor would I say that I am on it's side, for I can be against it if I see that it is wrong."

Shirou was unable to see what it was that Hitoro was saying so Rin said "In short he means he does what he sees as right not what is right to the law or any order."

Hitoro gave her a nod "I do what I see as right and live by my own rules, that is why I let Shinji live, I am not a machine or an assassin, I have never been conditioned to kill, I just do what I can and what I feel is right."

It was true he was not a trained killer of any sort, he may feel sickened by what Zouken has done, but that does not mean that he can kill him, unless the man shows that he is totally lost humanity.

But Hitoro did not need to kill him, he actually an enemy to Rin more than Shirou.

At this point they had to find a way to deal with the foes that had committed to kill them than a foe who was yet to do so.

Rider now spoke to Hitoro and said "I can see now why you are neutral good Ruler."

With a sigh Hitoro said "Can you cut out the _Ruler_ stuff, I never ruled and I am not a leader of that kind, I'd rather let others do the leading, allows me to focus on the battles and stuff that Leaders at times are held back from."

Rin and Shirou gave a small laugh as they now looked at Hitoro who turned to them and asked "What, oh god, do grow up you two."

He could feel why they found this funny, he also was able to feel it was funny even to himself, with a sigh once more Hitoro said "This is why I'd rather now work with kids, no idea when and when not to laugh."

As he said this he saw that Saber to had an echo of a smile on her face, he could also feel that she too found his reaction a funny.

To try and point the laughter in her direction Hitoro said "If you want to laugh Saber just do so, it is better to, if you try to hold all of your feelings inside you, you will look like you need to go and take a shit and doing so will not give you any relief."

Saber was a little shocked and Rin and Shirou turned to look at her and saw what Hitoro had said was true, it was clearly visible on Saber's face that she had been trying not to laugh.

Rider who had not said a word during this time did notice one thing more about _Ruler_.

It was that even though he did not have high Charisma, he was able to make friends, it was almost natural to him.

She now thought " _To be sure, he is not a man or rather a Servant to be taken likely, he can and is able to act the fool, but he is also aware of what those around him feel_."

It now dawned on her as the others laughed " _I see, he does not need Charisma, he can tell what all those around him are feeling and act on that, a rare skill to be sure_."

* * *

 _A few hours Later_

Hitoro now sat on top of the Emiya residence, he was alone, well not alone, Rider was with him, but she had not said a word to him the entire time.

She did not need to, he could feel her intent as well as what she was doing.

To the naked eye she was only staring at him, though she did have a blindfold on so that made no sense.

But to Hitoro she had been and still was taking note of all that he had done so far.

He also knew why but he did not speak of it, if she was able to figure that he he already knew why she was doing this, he would have to give her some credit.

Well he knew that she knew that he knew, but she didn't know that he knew that she knew that he knew."

It was only after that Rin had left and both Saber and Shirou had gone to sleep did he speak to Rider.

"So Rider, do tell what is it that you think of me, I know I can tell what you are feeling, but do say so."

In reply to this Rider said "I know that you can tell the feelings as well as the intent of those around you, I know that you know what I would say so why do you wish me to say it?"

To reply to her Hitoro said "I know what you are feeling and what your intent is to a degree I know if you are insecure, I do not know the exact words or images that are running through your mind as we speak, such a power is best left alone."

Taking in a deep breath she said "I can see that you are a kind person, you let my former Master live due to a code that you follow even when you yourself said he deserved to die."

She now went on to say "You are beside two people who you barely know and are helping them because you feel that it is the right thing to do."

That was true to an extent, it was not the whole truth but it may as well have been.

"You are able to get along with those around you as well as make friends with them in a short amount of time due to the power that you have."

Hitoro now raised his hand to her to stop her as he said "Thanks that is enough, I can tell that you do not wish to say what you were about to say next, I am not in the habit of being cruel so you can stop."

Rider gave him a nod and said "As you wish Ruler."

With a sigh Hitoro said to her "Okay, don't call me that, just call me Hitoro, it sounds better."

In reply to this Rider asked "Do you not wish to be associated with rulers in general?"

Making a gun with his hand and firing it Hitoro said "Bullseye, you got that one."

What or rather why Hitoro did not say any more, but Rider was sure that it had to do with him not being a leader or rather not taking on such a role.

Rider now asked a more personal question "You said that you did not lead and left that to others, yet you said you were not a trained killer to speak, why were you fighting if you were not meant to?"

In reply to her this time Hitoro stood up gave a stretch and said "At the time I had the power to act and do what I saw as right, I did so, that is all that their was to it."

Hitoro now said "All that I did at one point regret was that I did not do enough or if I had been able to do more, things may have been different."

Rider picked up on the past tense and asked "If I may ask, what do you mean, you no longer regret your actions?"

Hitoro gave her a nod and said "I do not regret the path I chose to walk, I chose it of my own free will, the rules that I set and the steps that I took were all my own."

When he next spoke his entire face seemed to soften as if he was recalling a very fond and dear memory.

"If I did regret what I did, it would be an insult to those who I met those friends that I made and those who did not make it."

He then added "In life I would never do that to them, that is why I can move on, I am not tied down by regrets, I was set free from all of them, I am not bound by them, but that does not mean that I do not recall them so that I do not make them ever again."

Rider felt as if the two of them were not alone at this point, as if there was a person, no many people with the two of them and she was just unable to see it.

Hitoro now gave her a smile and said "Your eyes may be close, but can you feel it can you feel them?"

Rider gave a slow nod of her head "I can feel a woman, she is kind, she is gentle, I can feel a boy or is it a young man, gentle in nature but strong in spirit."

Hitoro now said to her "Not a boy a young man, a hero for all to aspire to be like, I can say that he was a much bigger man that I am."

Rider now asked "Did you know him well?"

In reply to her Hitoro shook his head "No I never got to meet him face to face, we would meet in battle more often than not."

Rider could tell that though Hitoro did not regret what he had done, he stilled mourned for the dead, she did not blame him, it was where all went sooner or later.

"I met and was later friends with those who were close to him, I do believe that he liked the piano, friend of mine said he could hold quite the tune."

Letting a single tear now slip down from his right eye Hitoro said "He died for what he thought was right, he went against orders and did what others were unable to, he died saving lives of those he wanted to save and inspiring his friends to follow his path."

With a slight turn of his head Hitoro asked "Can any of us say the same, once I had died, I would like to think I was able to do the same."

Hitoro had said a lot, but all that he had said did not lead her any close to finding out just what he had done in life.

All that he had said so far while she was around pointed to the fact that he did not view himself as a hero.

But if the way he spoke or what his ideals seemed to be he was.

"You do not strike me as a bad man Ru, I mean Hitoro nor do you seem to be trying to atone for a sin."

Hitoro in turn said "I have no sins that I can atone for here, in any case I do not believe in random good deeds equal redemption."

Rider had to admit, that was harsh, but if it was what he believed that it not her place to say it was not so.

In the moon light she now was able to see that Hitoro was not a man who was beyond all men, not the fact that was lit up by the moon showed a young man who felt as if he was no longer human.

And he was doing his best to prove as well as try to be human once more. Rider knew how that felt, her better than most so now she chose to say "Being more than just human is not a bad thing all the time."

Hitoro closed his eyes as he sat back down and gave her a nod "That may be so, but what if I do not wish to be more than human, but that aside, I can tell that you know more about that than I do, I appreciate what you said."

Rider gave a blink it had been a long time since she had been thanked for such a small thing and for so few words, she did not really know how to respond to him.

From where he sat Hitoro said "Just relax, I meant that in the nicest possible way, I also wish to say that I am sorry for all the harm I did to you while we were enemies."

A brief flash of her being flung into a wall as well as knocked over and a few more came to Rider's mind as she said "Think not of it, I was bound to my Master and you only sought to do what you saw as right."

Now Rider asked "Why is it that you thank me for my words, it is just that I am not use to it."

In reply to this Hitoro gave a sigh and said "Well, I can tell that you do not get thanked very often, not to sound like a know it all, but all people liked to be thanked in a certain shape or form."

To a degree it was true and Rider asked "Is that the only reason you did so?"

Hitoro was able to tell that she clearly wished to get to the bottom of why he said it so he just said "I do not take people for granted, be the human or not, I do not judge others for the circumstances of their birth, I do so because that is what I feel is right, I thanked you because you spoke to me when you could have been silent."

To say the least, this was not what Rider had expected, she had expected him to be less direct with here and allude to an answer that may or may not be what she thinks it is.

Hitoro now closed his eyes and said "If you need sleep you should get it, I do not sleep so do not worry about me, take some time rest, we have a long day ahead of us so we will need to be at our best."

Rider gave him a nod all that she had learned so far pointed to Hitoro being the man who could best Zouken.

* * *

 **Okay, Anthony or rather Hitoro will have a show down with Zouken though he will not kill him, this is not due to his code but because he will learn of the Crest Worms and what Zouken can do with them. As I said I have not had internet so I have been playing through the VN to get to the first battle with Caster and her Master. (I forgot how fucking long it takes to play VNs). I am not sure when my Internet problem will be fixed for now I am using the public one, but due to a certain family member of mine dumping a baby on me to look after I can't do this often.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think no flaming please.**


End file.
